Dragon Ball Alterno
by kenallo25
Summary: Este Fics será multicross en la que el principal Tenjou Tenge, Maji de Watasi y Dragon Rioting serán involucrados en el universo de Dragon Ball con Gokú a la cabeza, ¿qué cambios se harán?, ¿cuál será la reacción de los maestros de dichos anime cuando se enteren que hay un niño adoptado por el anciano Son Gohan?, eso lo veremos en este fics y DISFRUTEN... El bardo...
1. Chapter 1

Nda: bueno el animé principal y cross principal es de Tenjou Tenge, los otros serán De Maji de Watasi, el animé o algo del manga, Dragon Rioting y pare de contar ya que los otros animes, quizás haga algo a futuro.

Lo otro, todo aquel que son fans por así decirlo de Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks tanto el supuesto "Badass" o el putazo que es el de Gt, Goten o cualquier personaje de Dragon Ball que hay y por aparecer NO LEAN ESTE FICS… No le daré protagonismo ni menos chicas por varios factores, ejemplo BulmaxVegeta eso no lo cambio por nada, el calvo y la 18 aunque el calvo no la merezca, respeto esa pareja o sea, las parejas en Dragon están bien menos Milk, de verdad si Milk mantenía ese carácter que lo hacía tierna en Dragon Ball, créame que sería el primero en estar armando el bardo en los cross romance de ese tipo, así que les pido por favor abstenerse de comentar pidiendo pareja a Vegeta, Gohan, Goten u otros personajes de la franquicia de Dragon Ball en general porque no lo voy a hacer.

Si me gusta Gokú es porque es fragancia o sea infancia y un personaje que le tocó a la más histérica de esposa, yo digo que debió conocer más a Gokú como lo hizo Bulma con Vegeta.

Pd: lo otro, yo todavía no perdono la cagada que se mandó Sasha el Martir por quitarle Bulma a Vegeta, de verdad me dio asco eso, para terminar con este relleno las únicas chicas de DB que emparejaría con Gokú es a 21 y Towa… razones, es que ambas están obsesionadas por el poder de Gokú de una u otra forma.

Asi para empezar este fics, empiezo…

Capítulo 1: "Nuevas amistades y promesa cumplida"

Gokú un niño de doce años de edad, entrenado por su abuelo Son gohan y el gran maestro Roshi, volando en su nube voladora, no podía creer que solo tenían 6 esferas del dragón el ejército de la Red Ribbon y tenía que buscar la séptima esferas que era la de tres estrellas para revivir al padre de Upa, Bora, prometió al pequeño indio que volverá con todas las esferas y poder revivir a su padre, voló tan rápido y guiándose del radar del dragón de Bulma indicando donde tenía que ir, el radar indica que tiene que ir hacia el norte, girando al oeste y voló fuerte y llegó a un gran terreno con una gran casa al frente de él, el radar indicaba que la esfera de tres estrellas estaba dentro del hogar que era extraño para él ya que las casas que conoció eran más de estilo oriental y otra que era redonda pero esta casa es más al estilo nuevo Japonés mientras que vivió con su abuelito es más de la nación China.

Minutos antes de la llegada del niño Gokú…

Una niña de unos diez años, cabello plateado largo, ojos azules y un kimono puesto de azul con rojo caminando en el patio de su mansión del clan más influyente de la zona en sí, La Familia Natsume conocida por sus ancestrales estilos de pelea que se transmitió de generación en generación, rivalizando con clanes como el Takayanagi y otros clanes que tienen control eficaz del ki, pero ellos tienen un objetivo en común, superar al número uno de las artes marciales que una vez pisó en la Tierra, el gran maestro del estilo Kempo, Mutaito que sacrificó su vida para sellar al rey demonio Piccoro, se dice que los ancestros de esos clanes en Japón querían ser discípulos de Mutaito pero no lograron superar a dos de los mejores discípulos, el maestro del estilo de la Grulla Tsuru y el maestro del estilo de la Tortuga Roshi en la cual, ellos desaparecieron después de la monstruosa batalla contra el rey piccoro, pero ahora con la niña de cabellos plateado ella está en jardín de flores de su mansión y de repente, un destello color naranjo brilló en su jardín de flores causando la curiosidad de la niña llamada Maya Natsume, se acercó y vio una esferas del porte de una pelota de tenis, color naranjo brillante y tres estrellas color rojo, ella quedó fascinada por aquella esferas de tres estrellas…

"Wooooooewwww, es muy bonita, le diré a papá y mamá lo que encontré"- dijo la niña peliplateada entrando a su hogar para dirigirse a la sala de estar en donde están sus padres y los dos hermanos presentes.

-"Papá, mamá mira lo que encontré"- dijo una Maya muy feliz mostrando la esfera de tres estrellas a su familia, su hermana una niña dos años menor que Maya, cabello castaño largo y sus ojos del mismo color, vestida con un kimono azul y su hermano mayor, de doce años de edad, el mismo cabello que Maya, ojos rojos y una mirada de buena persona que es, están viendo la esfera de tres estrellas junto a sus padres…

-"Wow, que particular esfera, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?"- preguntó el padre de Maya y ella le contesto.

-"En el patio de la casa, papá"- fue la respuesta de la peli plateada mientras sus hermanos miraban la esfera muy emocionados.

-"¿puedo verlo?"- preguntó el padre que Maya asintió y le pasó la esfera a su padre. El hombre mencionado miró la esfera para ver si es auténtica y si es así, entonces…

-"¿pasa algo, padre?"- preguntó el hermano mayor de Maya, Shin Natsume de forma curiosa.

-"No, hijo, esta esfera es la que me contaron mis ancestros de una leyenda"- fue lo que dijo el jefe de dicha familia.

-"¿Qué leyenda papá?"- preguntó una muy emocionada Aya ya que le gusta esos tipos de cosas que vienen de lo antiguo, en especial las tradiciones de la familia que son muy particular.

-"Bueno, la leyen…"- no pudo terminar de sus palabras ya que fue interrumpido por el golpe a la puerta de entrada de su casa dejando con mirada extrañada en el patriarca.

-"Debe ser el del correo, yo iré a atender"- dijo la matriarca Natsume que se puso de pie y se dispuso a abrir la puerta y se vio que no era los del correo sino un niño que aparenta tener unos doces años, pelo negro apuntando a todos lados tres mechones hacia el lado izquierdo y cuatro hacia la derecha hacia arriba, piel normal, ojos negros, vestido con Gi color rojo sin manga, un agujero en su gi pecho izquierdo, con un cinturón negro afirmado en su cintura, zapatos tipo oriental, brazalete de color azul en ambas muñecas de sus manos, un bolso verde oscuro en la parte de lado de su gi y un báculo rojo en su espalda, y también se percató que tenía una cola, La mujer mayor vio que era un niño joven adorable a juzgar por su cara de inocente que tenía, ella dijo:

-"Hola, joven, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"- saludó la matriarca Natsume al pequeño saiyajin.

-"Ah, hola, Soy Gokú, y estoy buscando una esfera que está dentro su casa"- dijo el joven artista marcial con su típica sonrisa que el corazón de la matriarca Natsume se le enterneció al ver a ese niño y de inmediato, el lado maternal sale de ella.

-"Ah, si Gokú, creo que usted busca lo que encontró mi hija"- revela la madre de Maya que el saiyajin le brillaron los ojos de felicidad para decir.

-"¿En serio?, qué bueno"- decía feliz Gokú ya que falta poco para cumplirle la promesa a a su amigo Upa de revivir a su padre con Shen Long e hizo caso al gesto de la mujer amable mayor de entrar a su casa, la matriarca quedó extrañada al ver la cola de ese niño pero lo dejó de lado ya que recuerda que un perro parlante es presidente de una cierta zona en el mundo y con mucha influencia.

-"Cariño, es un niño que anda buscando esa esfera"- dijo la madre llamada Ayako (le puse ese nombre) que el patriarca de la familia de nombre Isao miró al chico para preguntar.

-"¿Cómo sabes que tenemos esta esfera, niño?"- preguntó muy curioso el patriarca del clan Natsume que el ingenuo e inocente Gokú sacó un radar.

-"Por eso, ese radar me lo dio mi mejor amiga Bulma para buscar las esferas del Dragón"- reveló Gokú en respuesta a la pregunta de Isao, el jefe del clan Natsume que lo dejó sorprendido mientras que Aya está mirando la cola del chico, Maya tiene la esfera en su mano y Shin miró solamente.

-"Ya veo, sabes la leyenda, ¿verdad?"- preguntó el patriarca Natsume que el saiyajin asintió en aprobación a las palabras de dicho hombre.

-"Ya veo, Mi nombre es Isao Natsume, el jefe de este hogar, Ayako mi esposa, mis hijos se llaman Shin el mayor, Maya y Aya mis hijas"- presentó el patriarca Natsume a su familia que Gokú solo sonrió y saludó con su típica sonrisa.

-"Hola, mi nombre es Son Gokú, pero pueden decirme Gokú"- se presentó el muchacho con una sonrisa contagiando dicha sonrisa a los hermanos Natsume al igual que los padres.

-"Un gusto, joven Son… Espera, ¿dijiste Son?"- preguntó un sorprendido Isao al chico que la mujer mayor dijo.

-"¿pasa algo, cariño?"- preguntó algo preocupada Ayako ya que tenía sus sospechas acerca de ese niño.

-"Nada Cariño, Gokú, ¿eres parientes de un tal Son Gohan, cierto?"- preguntó un Isao mirando fijamente a Gokú que el mencionado responde.

-"Si, fue mi abuelito"- esas palabras de confirmación del joven saiyajin dejó em shock a los padres de Shin, Maya y Aya que los mencionados no tenían idea de por qué su padre tenía esa expresión, pero de repente cambió a la de una feliz.

-"Oh, gracias Kami, pensé que nunca encontraría a un descendiente de Son Gohan"- dijo feliz Isao que su esposa tenía la sonrisa más cálida al ver a Gokú, pero de repente se tranquilizó el patriarca Natsume para decir.

-"Gokú, ¿tu abuelo sigue vivo?"- preguntó Isao que Gokú bajo la mirada a uno triste para decir.

-"Él fue asesinado por un monstruo mientras dormía en la montaña Paoz"- esas palabras destrozó el corazón de Ayako al igual que Maya y Aya que abrazaron fuertemente a Gokú para consolarlo mientras lo consolaban al pequeño Gokú, Isao vio un kanji muy conocido para él pero esperó a que su madre y sus hijas dejaran de abrazar a Gokú, una vez que pasó eso, el señor Isao dijo…

-"Lamento eso de verdad Gokú, pero quiero hacerte otra pregunta… ¿eres discípulo del maestro Roshi?"- fue la pregunta del jefe del clan Natsume porque recordó que su padre mostró los dos kanjis de los maestros discípulo de Mutaito y ese kanji es igual por lo dicho de sus ancestros.

-"¿el buen Roshi?, si, entrené con él para pelear en el torneo de artes marciales"- respondió el joven Gokú con una sonrisa al pregunta del hombre que se sentó y sonrió de felicidad.

"Este niño es alguien especial, me alegro que el maestro Roshi siga con vida" pensó el hombre con una sonrisa.

-"Papá, ¿Quién es el maestro Roshi?"- preguntó una Maya muy curiosa al igual que Shin, Aya está mirando la cola de Gokú con unos brillos en sus ojos hasta que le dio un agarre haciendo que Gokú se debilitara y cayera al suelo que Aya soltó la cola del chico.

-"¿Qué pasó Gokú?"- dijo Aya muy preocupada al igual que los padres de ella y sus hermanos.

-"Mi colita, no la aprietes ya que pierdo mi fuerza"- decía el muchacho con un puchero que Aya bajó la cabeza triste para decir.

-"Lo… lo siento Gokú"- la niña estaba a punto de llorar pero…

-"Nah, no es para tanto, te perdono, Aya-chan"- fue lo que dijo Gokú ya recuperado para decir…

-"Solo necesito entrenar mi cola para que no me pase eso en una pelea"- terminó de decir Gokú con una sonrisa que la pelicastaña dejó de llorar y se sintió muy feliz de que su nuevo amigo no esté enojado con ella mientras Maya miraba a Gokú con una mirada de niña tierna.

-"En fin, para responder tu pregunta Maya, el maestro Roshi es un hombre experto en artes marciales, uno de los discípulos del legendario maestro Mutaito, es un hombre que ningunos de los ancestros Natsume pudo derrotarlo hasta que desapareció después de la batalla contra el rey Piccolo hace muchos años, se dice que el maestro Roshi obtuvo la eterna juventud por así decirlo, recuerdo que unos de los más fuertes que ahora es maestro de su dojo, Tenshin Kawakami quien logró el tercer puesto de uno de los maestros más fuertes, no pudo conectar al menos un golpe al maestro Roshi que con un ataque llamado Kamehameha del maesto Roshi al mínimo pudo dejarlo fuera de combate, peor aún con Tsuru, casi lo mata uno de los discípulos de él, Tao Pai-pai que heredó sus tácticas de peleas, es decir tanto el maestro Roshi de la Tortuga y el maestro Tsuru de la Grulla son los más fuertes que hay en este mundo después de Mutaito"- reveló el patriarca Natsume que sus hijos quedaron con los ojos abiertos ya que conocen al maestro Tenshin Kawakami y con su escuela que es muy popular por los festivales y torneos que hacen.

-"Pero si a Tao Pai-Pai lo derroté yo"- reveló Gokú que dejó en silencio a Isao Natsume y su esposa mientras que los tres hermanos no sabían nada del asunto.

-"Espera, Gokú, ¿derrotaste al legendario asesino a sueldo, Tao Pai-Pai?"- preguntó sin poder creérsela el patriarca Natsume.

-"Si, aunque tuve que entrenar con el maestro Karín por tres días para derrotarlo, perdí la primera pelea con él"- dijo Gokú para luego reír de forma despreocupada como siempre y dejó más en shock a los patriarcas Natsume.

-"Padre, ¿pasa algo?"- preguntó Shin ya que su padre se quedó en blanco y en silencio pero el hombre salió de su trance al igual que su esposa.

-"Gokú, dime ¿Cómo derrotaste a Tao Pai-Pai?"- preguntó curioso el patriarca Natsume que el saiyajin le dijo todo con lujo de detalle lo que pasó, lo de la partulla roja y la derrota de ella consiguiendo las esferas restante y la dos peleas contra Tao Pai-Pai.

NDA: lo puse algo desordenados los arcos, Gokú derrotó al asesino a sueldo después a la armada de la patrulla roja.

-"Gokú, no sé qué decir, pero si es cierto lo de las esferas, ¿puedes mostrar esa evidencia?"- preguntó un shockeado Isao que Gokú sacó un bolso de tela para mostrar las seis esferas del Dragon aclarando las dudas de él y su esposa, pero los hermanos están mirando con un Wow las seis esferas más la de tres estrellas que Maya lo puso con las restantes haciendo un brillo enorme para luego volver a su estado normal.

-"papá, no nos contaste todavía acerca de las esferas del Dragon"- dijo un Shin porque está muy curioso acerca de esas esferas que su padre está muy sorprendido, pero dejó de lado eso para explicarle a sus hijos acerca de la leyenda de las esferas del Dragón.

-"Según la leyenda, el Dragón Sheng Long es una entidad muy poderosa capaz de conceder un deseo según los deseos de quien lo invoca reuniendo 7 esferas"- terminó de decir el patriarca Natsume acerca de esas esferas brillando.

-"Wow, así que saben también, que bueno"- dijo un muy feliz Gokú a lo que Aya le pregunta.

-"Gokú-kun, ¿Qué deseos pedirás con las esferas del Dragon?"-

-"Bueno a decir verdad, yo no quiero pedir ningún deseo, quiero cumplir la promesa de mi amigo Upa de revivir a su padre que fue asesinado por Tao Pai-Pai"- fue la revelación de Gokú tomando las sietes esferas e ir de inmediato a dicho lugar en donde el pequeño Upa lo está esperando.

-"Gokú-kun, ¿En dónde es?"- preguntó una muy curiosa Maya a su nuevo amigo.

-"En la Tierra Sagrada en donde una tribu custodia la Torre Karín"- reveló Gokú dejando con los ojos abiertos a los padres de los tres hermanos.

-"¿Llegaste desde ahí?, es muy lejos, nos tomaría tres días en un avión normal, pero gracias a la tecnología de Capsula Corp, podremos llegar en cuestión de minutos"- fue lo que dijo Ayako que el saiyajin solo sonrió.

-"Jjaja, yo solo tengo mi nube voladora"- dijo el saiyajin para salir del lugar siendo seguido por la familia Natsume hasta llegar al patio de la mansión…

-"NUBE VOLADORA"- exclamó Gokú al cielo que al segundo después, una Nube amarilla del porte de un persona norma llegó justo enfrente de ellos, las reacciones fueron múltiples.

"Este mocoso es una caja de sorpresa y fuerte más encima" pensó feliz y sorprendido el patriarca Natsume.

-"Wowwwwwwwww"- fueron las palabras de emoción de las hermanas Maya y Aya viendo con brillos en los ojos la nube voladora de su amigo, Shin sorprendido, ese chico sí que es una caja de sorpresa.

Maya y Aya se acercaron a la nube con una emoción que vieron a Gokú subirse a la Nube voladora junto a la bolsa de tela que lleva los sietes esferas del Dragón.

"Gokú es un ser de corazón puro" pensó Ayako, la madre de Maya, Aya y Shin que su esposo pensó lo mismo.

-"Gokú, ¿puedo subirme?"- preguntó más curiosa Maya y Aya está expectante.

-"El maestro Roshi dicen que pueden subir los de corazón Puro o si no, se pueden caer al suelo"- reveló Gokú que Aya está feliz y saltó a la nube en la cual, la nube no lo dejó caer.

-"Wow, lo hice Gokú-kun, es tan cómodo"- decía la castaña muy feliz que Maya hizo lo mismo, al igual que Aya, pasó lo mismo, ella está tan feliz que ambas chicas están muy abrazadas a Gokú que éste solo sonrió.

"A este paso, Gokú será parte de la familia, espero ansioso a los nietos" pensó Ayako Natsume con una sonrisa que su esposo tenía el mismo pensamiento.

"La bendición de Kami-sama de liberarnos de la maldición de la espada maldita Reiki y ahora Son Gokú, gracias" pensó el patriarca Natsume con una sonrisa mientras que uno de sus mayordomos les pasó una cápsula para lanzarlo y hacer explosión creando la nave más veloz de la corporación Cápsula.

-"Gokú, nos veremos en la Tierra Sagrada, cuida de mis hijas, yerno"- esta última palabra, lo dijo en un susurro la madre de las niñas mientras que Shin entró a la nave para ir directo al lugar en donde será invocado a Shen Long.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS…

Después de que Upa se presentara a Gokú y los que venían con él, Gokú puso las esferas en el suelo para exclamar…

-"¡Shen long, sal de ahí y cumple mi deseo!"- las esferas brillaron de forma muy intensa, el cielo se oscureció y un rayo de color dorado salió de las esferas tomando forma y haciendo zigzag y dando vueltas, el dragón un ser con cuerpo con escama verdes, con piel blanca, brazos cortos, cuernos hacia arriba, mandíbula con grandes dientes, bigotes de dragón y un par de ojos rojos con un grito de dragón mirando hacia el que lo despertó, Upa y las chicas asustadas al ver al dragón y se aferraron a Gokú, Maya y Aya en ambos brazos de Gokú, Upa atrás de Gokú por miedo hacia shen long, Los patriarcas Natsume con los ojos bien abiertos al ver al Dragón especialmente Shin, ya que vio ese Dragón imponente con sus propios ojos, entonces Shen Long dijo:

-"Díganme cuál es su deseo y yo se los cumpliré"- Entonces Gokú volteó para mirar a Upa y dijo:

-"Adelante Upa, pide tu deseo"- las chicas Natsume miraron a Gokú con ternura, Upa se puso delante de Gokú y miró al Dragón, ella llorando y con ojos cerrados, Exclamó:

-"Quiero que revivas a mi Padre"-

-"Deseo cumplido"- Dijo el Dios Dragón brillando sus ojos rojos.

Entonces el lugar donde estaba enterrado el padre de Upa, salió dicho hombre, musculoso, alto de estatura de más de dos metros de alto, piel morena, ojos negros, pelo largo amarrado en una cola de caballo, Upa miró a su padre, lloró y lo abrazó diciendo que lo extrañaba, su padre lo consoló y miró a Gokú y a Shen long con una mirada de agradecimiento, los padres Natsume, sus hijas más Shin se conmovieron y sonrieron cálidamente, entonces shen long dijo:

-"Ya he cumplido su deseo, me marcho"- el dragón desapareció las esferas giraron en círculos hacia el cielo para esparcirse, pero antes de que se esparcieran, Gokú hizo salta hacia las esferas y logró interceptar la esferas de 4 estrellas que se había convertido en piedras causando una gran sorpresa para Isao, ya que ese salto solo lo hacían artistas marciales y vio al niño como un prodigio, él se acercó a Gokú y dijo:

-"Gokú. ¿Te gustaría aprender artes marciales conmigo?"-

-"¿eh?, ¿de verdad?"-el patriarca Natsume asintió y dijo que él es un maestro del arte que practica su familia por años, entonces Gokú miró a las chicas que estaban esperanzados de que iban a compartir con él y Shin tenía solo una sonrisa de aprobación, tomó una decisión y dijo:

-"Si, quiero ser más fuertes, para llegar mejor al torneo de las artes marciales, quiero aprender de usted, sensei Natsume"- la matriarca Natsume junto con su esposo sonrieron ante ese gesto, "este chico tiene potencial de ser el más fuerte" pensó Isao, "Con que el torneo de artes marciales, en un año y medio empezará, quiero saber de qué estás hecho, Gokú, inconscientemente te ganaste el corazón de mis hijas, futuro hijo en ley" pensó la matriarca, las hermanas Natsume estaban muy felices de que Gokú iba a vivir con ellas un tiempo, corrieron hacia él y lo abrazan tierna mente, el pequeño Gokú no sabe el porqué de esos gestos, pero algo decía dentro de él que estuviera ahí con ellas, sonrió y miró a Upa y su padre Bora, ambos sonrieron y le dieron las gracias a Gokú.

El rato pasó y se fueron al hogar de los Natsume junto a un Gokú feliz.

FIN DEL PRÓLOGO…

ASÍ EMPEZAMOS CON ESTE FICS… será multicross pero Tenjou Tenge será el principal, habrá FlashBack de cómo se liberaron de la maldición de Reiki como también ir al dojo Kawakami y ya saben el bardo lo que voy a hacer, espero que les guste este multicross de Tenjou Tenge, Maji de Watasi y Dragon Rioting… si quieren denme sugerencia de cómo armar el bardo y qué chicas de Dragon Rioting quieren al Gokú… aunque me dará tiempo de leer dicho manga, lo escribi ya que me impedía las ideas de los demás Fics, miren lo que pasó con el guerrero celestial, lo encontré liviano, pero este será el último fics que suba a menos que arme el bardo…

Eso….


	2. Chapter 2

NDA: Bueno bueno, a ver que tenemos aquí. Ah cierto la actualización de este hermoso fics, creo que haré el flash back del por qué la familia está más tranquila ahora, me refiero a la de Natsume eso sería para dos o tres capítulos más dependiendo de las palabras que van a superar la 4000, el mínimo que me propuse son 3000, ya saben, es mi estilo… Lo otro en este capítulo conoceremos a nuevos personajes y amorío del bueno.

Pd: me enredé un poco acerca de la edad de Gokú, el saiyajin tiene 13 años después de los acontecimientos de la patrulla roja y antes del torneo que son como dos años más o menos lo del torneo… ahora aclararé las edades porque ya solucioné el tema de la maldición de la espada y se verá en capítulos posteriores.

La edad de Gokú es de 13 años…

Shin: 12 años.

Maya: 11 años.

Aya: 9 años.

Una vez aclarado eso, modificando la edad por el bien de la trama a seguir, empecemos…

Capítulo 2: "Entrenando y conociendo a más waifus, digo amigos…"

Han pasado más de una semana desde que Gokú está entrenando y viviendo con la Familia Natsume, el patriarca veía con sorpresa la dedicación que está dando el saiyajin el joven discípulo del estilo de la tortuga por el kanji de su doji por atrás y se quedó más sorprendido cuando le reveló que sobrevivió al Dodonpa de Tao Pai-pai, es un ataque en el que pocos pueden hacerles frentes.

Pero eso no es lo que le sorprendía del chico, sino lo que hacía cuando entrenaba por su cuenta, el chico se cargaba una roca del doble de la estatura de él y más encima con Maya y Aya encima de dicha roca corriendo la colina que colindaba con su mansión, subiendo de a poco pero firme y sin titubear, su hijo Shin se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos al ver eso del chico que se ganó el cariño y respeto de toda la familia Natsume.

-"Ese chico es muy fuerte, ahora sé por qué el maestro Roshi lo entrenó"- dijo el patriarca Natsume con una sonrisa de haberse sacado la lotería que el peli plateado asintió para entrenar en el arte marcial de su familia.

-"Si padre, pero, ¿le enseñarás el arte de la familia completo o lo básico?"- preguntaba el hijo mayor de la familia Natsume a su padre.

-"No necesita que le enseñe todo, aprendió lo básico en menos de una semana, el tiempo lo dirá"- terminó de decir Isao Natsume mientras que a su hijo le mandó a hacer varios ejercicios antes de empezar con el arte de la familia para luego ver a Gokú entrenando con una roca encima con Maya y Aya encima de dicha roca.

-"Vamos Gokú, falta poco"- decía Maya con una sonrisa apoyando a su amigo que Aya se sumó a la arenga.

-"Si, Gokú tú puedes"- exclama feliz y emocionada la peli castaña al saiyajin que éste seguía cargando dicha roca, lleva más de media hora haciendo ese ejercicio.

-"Otro… poco…. Y…. llegué"- dijo el joven Gokú que sacó una sonrisa feliz a las dos hermanas Natsume.

-"Siiiiiii, Gokú eres el mejor"- exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo para después saltar de dicha roca, el azabache vio que las chicas están fuera y así, lanzó la roca al suelo causando un ruido sordo para luego estirarse y secar las gotas de sudor de su cabeza.

-"Ufffffff, logré, ahora queda entrenar mi colita"- y con esas palabras, el saiyajin mini se puso a entrenar para superar su debilidad cuando el tocan su colita y así pasó la hora entrenando mientras las chicas miran con cara de "wow" al ver la dedicación que le está dando su amigo hasta que pasó el rato, pero de repente"…

-"Está listo la comi…."- la matriarca no terminó ya que un "zooomm" se sintió al frente de ella y es nada menos que Gokú cargando a sus dos hermosas hijas con el cabello toda despeinada y con una cara de sorpresa al no acostumbrarse a esa velocidad, eso causó una risita en la madre de estas dos niñas.

-"Gokú, debes ser más delicado con las niñas, ella conservan su belleza con ser ordenada en su cabello"- regañó de forma suave la madre Natsume que el azabache solo asintió para decir.

-"Ah, es cierto, mi abuelito me dijo que siempre debo ser caballeroso con las niñas, no me había acordado, jajajaja"- dijo el discípulo del maestro Roshi rascándose la cabeza riéndose de forma nerviosa, las hermanas Natsume salieron de su trance y regañaron al Gokú por lo brusco que se puso, pero lo dejaron pasar ya que cuando se trata de comida, se pone emocionado.

Pasaron el rato del almuerzo y Gokú comía como toda una bestia, la familia se acostumbró un poco, pero la matriarca se aseguraba de enseñarle modales en la mesa que, ya pasando la semana, Gokú mejoró un poco pero todavía seguía con su costumbre y así pasó el día con ellos.

Han pasado un mes desde que Gokú está con la familia Natsume, Gokú aprendió los modales en la mesa con Ayako Natsume, el chico come como nunca, pero con moderación, la cosa que lo hizo aprender más rápido es que la matriarca Natsume le dijera que todo es mero entrenamiento y eso lo motivó a aprender rápido, en la parte académica, le enseñó a leer mejor como escribir, también algo de matemática que reforzó lo enseñado por el maestro Roshi aplicando la frase de oro del maestro de la tortuga…

NDA: ya se la saben el que no, busque por Youtube.

También la relación con las hermanas Natsume fue de bien a mejor, porque al entrenar el arte de la familia, como también pasar el tiempo con ellas hablando de todo tipo de cosa como artes marciales y comida, pero uno de esos días Maya decidió preguntar.

-"Oye Gokú, ¿Qué quieres ser en la vida?"- pregunta muy curiosa la peli plata mientras que Aya está atenta a eso.

-"¿Qué quiero ser en la vida, como eso?"- pregunta de forma inocente Gokú ya que no sabe muy bien de esa pregunta.

-"Ya sabes, lo que más deseas ser, a eso me refiero"- explica Maya mientras comía un Anpan al igual que Aya y Gokú, bueno come "normal" por así decirlo.

-"Ah, eso, bueno quiero ser muy fuerte para superar al maestro Roshi y ganar el próximo torneo de las artes marciales"- dijo el azabache juntando sus manos en la nuca con una sonrisa que Maya solo asintió sonriendo.

-"Y tú, Maya, ¿Qué deseas ser?"- preguntó el azabache curioso que la peli plata solo dijo.

-"Ser jefe de la familia como la más fuerte y…."- esta última palabra lo dijo en un susurro algo roja, "Estar con un hombre que me quiera" fue la palabra baja que ni Gokú se percató.

-"¿dijiste algo más?"- pregunta el azabache muy curioso que la niña peli plateada solo negó negó la cabeza sonrojada.

-"¿y tú Aya?"- volvió a preguntar Gokú, pero esta vez a la castaña.

-"Yo… ummmm… ser muy fuerte y estar con un hombre fuerte, guapo, mi destinado…."- la niña lo dijo de forma firme pero en el último susurro lo dijo "como tú" pero apenada y avergonzada, Gokú ni modo se percató pero Maya quedó con los ojos entrecerrados pero lo dejó pasar, son niñas y a veces se les olvidan sus metas o quizás no en el caso de las dos hermanas y así siguieron hablando cosas triviales que Shin se unió a la conversación.

Un día de esos, Gokú se acercó a la cocina porque había un rico olor a comida, así que decidió entrar para ver, entonces vio a Aya cocinando algo simple que le enseñó su madre como una especie de Ramen con huevos y carne.

-"Hola Aya, Huele muy rico aquí"- dijo el azabache que la niña volteó con sorpresa al ver su amigo querido y ella con una sonrisa de felicidad dijo.

-"Hola Gokú, qué bueno que estés aquí, quería que probaras la comida que preparé"-

-"Wow. ¿de verdad?"- preguntó emocionado el azabache de 13 años que la peli castaña asintió y le dio el plato de Ramen, Gokú tomó unos palillos y lo degustó de forma "normal" gracias a la matriarca, masticó y lo tragó quedando en silencio y los ojos oscurecido por su cabello.

-"¿gokú, cómo quedó?"- pregunta algo nerviosa la castaña de ojos del mismo color que…

-"Está ricooooooo"- responde Gokú emocionado por la comida que arrasó como una bestia y eso sacó una sonrisa de felicidad en Aya saliendo estrellitas en los ojos.

-"Gracias Gokú, lo preparé especialmente para ti, para ser una buena esposa tuya"- dijo feliz Aya al saiyajin que éste.

-"¿eh, dijiste algo?"- preguntó Gokú a la niña que ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se puso roja como un tomate.

-"Nada, Gokú, me alegro que te haya gustado mi comida"- terminó de decir con una sonrisa sonrojada Aya que Maya escuchó todo eso a escondida de ellos dos, algo de ella se puso molesta por el comentario de su hermana pequeña y se dijo "Haré comida mejor que la tuya para Gokú, hermana" y con esas palabras, decidió aprender el estilo de cocina de su madre.

Las cosas eran muy animadas en la casa Natsume ya que Maya y Aya se peleaban por quien es la mejor cocinera para Gokú dejando con una gota de sudor en Shin, "Vaya, mis hermanas están muy animadas" fueron los pensamientos del mayor de los hermanos Natsume mientras comía de lo más normal.

Ayako Natsume solo sonreía de forma cálida, sus hijas están madurando y albergando sentimientos en ese niño durante casi dos meses que están con ellos.

-"Al menos puedo gastar la fortuna que tengo en comida y no me arrepiento, todavía me queda más, cariño"- sonreí Isao Natsume al ver que sus hermosas hijas se peleaban por darle comida al azabache que se decía "A este paso, Gokú será parte de la familia y mis hijas, un futuro brillante para el clan" fue el pensamiento del jefe de la familia pensando en cómo lo va a hacer su amigo Tenshin Kawakami ya que por medio de él, se enteró que el chico llamado Son Gokú, nieto de Son Gohan, discípulo del maestro Roshi derrotó a su verdugo, Tao Pai-Pai y eso lo dejó en shock y sorpresa, ya queriendo conocer al chico y quizás llevarse bien con su nieta, Kawakami Momoyo que es una niña muy animada y aprende rápido su estilo de pelea siendo el prodigio de la familia.

Han pasado ya cuatro meses y Gokú ya es un peleador experto en el estilo de pelea del clan Natsume y eso llevó a Shin, Maya y Aya a dar todo de sí para ser como Gokú, los padres de los tres hermanos están felices por el entusiasmo de sus hijos al entrenar todo gracias a Gokú…

Uno de estos días, el patriarca Natsume sale al patio de la casa en las que Gokú está recibiendo clase de modales por parte de la matriarca como también Maya y Aya acompañando a su amigo mientras que Shin está meditando de todo lo que aprendió.

-"Gokú"- llamó el patriarca Natsume al azabache que éste miró.

-"¿Qué pasa señor Isao?"- pregunta de forma curiosa el chico que sacó una sonrisa de Ayako por el resultado de sus enseñanzas.

-"Un amigo mío quiere conocerte y es maestro de las artes marciales"- responde el padre de Shin, Maya y Aya.

-"mmmmm, un maestro, ¿es fuerte?"- pregunta con emoción el azabache que sacó una sonrisa en el jefe de la casa Natsume.

-"Podríamos decir que sí, pero quiere conocerte hoy"- dijo el hombre que el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero…

-"Papá, ¿nosotras podemos ir con Gokú?"- preguntaron las dos hermanas a su padre aferrándose en Gokú que éste se está ahogando en los brazos de las dos hermanas.

-"Pues sí, vamos la familia completa, vamos al auto"- terminó de decir el patriarca Natsume para ir al siguiente destino….

Una vez llegado al lugar, Gokú, Shin, Maya, Aya y los padres Natsume llegaron a unas escaleras largas y cuando iban a subir…

-"Oye Yamato, peleemos"- decía una peli negra de ojos rubí con un dogi blanco persiguiendo a un castaño futuro princeso llamado Yamato Naoe.

-"No quiero pelear contigo, Nee-san"- exclamaba el chico corriendo como pollo sin cabeza esquivando cada golpe de la niña de la misma edad que Maya…

-"Momoyo-chan"- exclamó la peli plateada viendo a su amiga de la infancia que la mencionada se detuvo de perseguir a su amigo el peli castaño para luego, acercarse a la peli plateada.

-"¿Maya?, ¿Qué haces aquí con tu familia?"- pregunta la peli negra a su amiga al ver a los padres que son amigo de su abuelo como también a Shin y Aya, pero…

Un golpe por parte de Momoyo se dirigió en la cara de Shin que éste apenas esquivó por estar descuidado.

-"Oye ¿qué haces mocosa?"- dijo un enojado peli plateado que Momoyo solo sonrió.

-"Peleando, quiero pelear con alguien fuerte"- responde la susodicha al tipo que siguió lanzando golpes y patadas mientras Shin esquiva e intercepta golpes de la niña entrometida amiga de su hermana Maya.

-"Esta niña siempre enérgica, buen partido para mi hijo"- dijo Isao en tono de broma que su esposa solo se reía ante eso.

-"Primero que nieve el infierno"- responde molesto Shin tratando de zafarse los golpes de Momoyo que cada vez son más preciso y fuertes sus golpes.

-"Prueba este ataque que aprendí, Movimiento Kawakami: Golpe de Sumo"- y con esas palabras, su mano se concentró ki para dirigirlo a Shin con mayor potencia pero careciendo de velocidad pero Shin logró esquivarla para darle una patada por engreída en toda la cara pero Momoyo logró cubrirse con sus dos brazos en forma de X para retroceder un poco.

-"jjejejeje, todavía te puedo seguir el paso, Shin-chan"- dijo con una sonrisa depredadora Momoyo de la misma edad que Maya, Gokú quedó con los ojos como plato al ver una nueva técnica por parte de esa niña, iba a decir algo pero…

-"Momoyo, ya basta"- dijo un anciano llegando a la escena con un kimono puesto, la peli negra se tranquilizó un poco, Yamato está al lado de Gokú como medida de protección en caso de que su Nee-san quiera entrenar con él.

-"Bueno, como siempre, mi nieta es muy activa en las artes marciales"- dijo el anciano a los presentes que Yamato se decía "si, claro" en forma sarcástica.

-"Si, suele pasar, pero dejando de lado eso, Tenshin te presento a Son Gokú, el nieto de Son Gohan"- dijo Isao presentando al saiyajin a su amigo el maestro del estilo Kawakami que lo miró de cerca al azabache de forma pensativa para luego sonreír.

-"Un gusto Son Gokú, mi Soy Tenshin Kawakam, maestro de artes marciales y ella…"- se pausó un poco para presentar a su nieta la pelinegra con su dogi de pelea.

-"Es mi nieta, Kawakami Momoyo"- se presentó él y a su nieta con una sonrisa.

-"Un gusto a todos"- decía Gokú con su típica sonrisa que a Momoyo le causó curiosidad.

-"Abuelo, ¿Este niño será parte del Dojo?"- preguntó la peli negra causando un tic en Maya y Aya.

-"Pues, algo asi, pero quiero comprobar algo, entremos al dojo"- terminó de decir el anciano Tenshin que los demás asintieron mientras Yamato aun con su doji está al lado de Gokú por precauciones.

-"Hola, Gokú, mi nombre es Yamato Naoe"- se presentó el niño peli castaño que Gokú sonrió.

-"Un gusto Yamato, espero que nos llevemos bien"- terminó de decir Gokú mientras es observado por Momoyo, Aya y Maya también, pero al rato entraron al interior del Dojo Kawakami.

-"Bueno, Gokú quiero hacerte unas preguntas"- dijo el maestro mientras todos están sentados de rodillas.

-"Dígame maestro Tenshin"- dijo Gokú con respeto al recordar al maestro Roshi y la clase de buenos modales de Ayako, la matriarca de los Natsume.

-"¿Cómo derrotaste a Tao Pai-Pai?"- preguntó muy curioso ya que si es cierto lo que pasó, el estilo Tortuga supera al de la grulla por el momento.

-"Bueno…. Mmmmm… recuerdo que él me derrotó y casi me mata con una técnica que se llama Dodonpa, me salvé gracias a la esfera del dragón, fue al Templo del maestro Karín a por el agua sagrada y en tres días logré hacerlo sin parar, al final era agua normal, solo entrené con él y bajé a por la revancha, al principio él iba ganando pero después logré yo derrotar a Tao Pai-Pai, me rogó que no lo matara, lo cual lo perdoné, pero era una trampa para lanzarme una granada, se lo pateé y le llegó a él explotando"- fue la revelación de Gokú que el maestro Tenshin se puso muy serio pero por dentro, sorprendido por dicha Hazaña, pero falta una pregunta.

-"Gokú, ¿Qué quería la patrulla roja cuando te infiltraste en la base?"- esa fue la pregunta del anciano ya que a decir verdad, se enfrentó a varios de esos, pero logró dañar al general Blue ya que su misión era proteger a unos hombres que estaban en contra de esa armada más grande del mundo pero cuando se enteraron que fue destruido sin saber el por qué, tenía sospecha de alguien más fuerte que él lo había derrotado.

-"mmmmmmmm, ahora lo recuerdo, ellos querían pedir un deseo de conquistar el mundo, pero logré arrebatarles las esferas del Dragón a ellos, destruyendo a todos ellos incluso al general Black para revivir a padre de Upa"- reveló Gokú en respuesta a la pregunta de Tenshin quedando en silencio, los niños no entendían un carajo de lo que hablaban los adultos y el por qué tanta conmoción.

-"Bueno, Gokú… si eres un discípulo del maestro Roshi, me gustaría que tengas una pelea amistosa con mi nieta, Momoyo, es la mejor del Dojo, ¿Qué dices?"- propuso el anciano que la respuesta de Gokú es más que obvia.

-"No digo no a las peleas"- el azabache sonrió que iba a tener una pelea de artes marciales con la nieta de Tenshin.

Ya en el campo de pelea en la salida del Dojo, Tenshin dijo las reglas mientras es observado por Shin, Maya y Aya al igual que los padres Natsume, ellos están más que seguros que Gokú gana este encuentro amistoso.

-"Nunca he perdido una pelea en este Dojo"- decía una confiada Momoyo estirándose un poco.

NDA: Estoy usando la Momoyo del manga precuela y la serie, pero esta escena de este cap, está hecho a imaginación mía, aclarado esto, continuemos.

-"Bueno, espero que sea una buena pelea"- sonreía Gokú poniéndose en pose de pelea enseñado por su abuelo.

-"Comiencen"- exclamó el anciano dando inicio a la pelea que Momoyo se lanzó al ataque para lanzar una patada voladora mientras Gokú está quieto, la pelinegra pasó de largo porque golpeó a una imagen residual de Gokú.

-"Aquí estoy"- decía el azabache que la peli negra de ojos rubí, se lanzó al ataque con sus puños a plena potencia, Gokú se cubrió en forma de X con sus brazos que Salió a unos metros lejos de la chica.

-"Wow, eres fuerte Momoyo"- dijo emocionado el pelos de puntas.

-"Claro que lo soy cabeza de palmera"- dijo Momoyo con burla y se lanzó al ataque contra el pelos de puntas preparando una técnica y exclamó.

-"Estilo Kawakami: Bomba humana"- una vez que se acercó al chico, una explosión salió del ki de Momoyo recibiéndolo de lleno Gokú, la peli negra retrocedió un poco para sonreír.

-"Al fin te derroté cabe…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que el saiyajin salió de la cortina de humo con un salto preparando uno de los ataque patentada por el maestro Roshi…

-"Ka… me…. Ha… me…."- una bola de ki ahuecada en sus manos mientras está suspendido en el cielo causando una sorpresa de Momoyo al igual que Tenshin…

-"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- lanzó una onda de ki dirigido a Momoyo que ella quedó en shock no podía hacer nada y cerró sus ojos para el final, pero…

-"Lo siento… pero Gokú ganó esta batalla… Estilo Kawakami: Star Destroyer"- exclamó el anciano lanzando una onda de ki color dorado para chocar con el de Gokú causando una explosión en cielo y un leve temblor.

-"Wow, la técnica del maestro Roshi, Gokú es una caja de sorpresa"- dijo Isao que su esposa asintió, Shin quedó sorprendido y sabía muy bien que debe entrenar más si quiere ganarle a Gokú, las hermanas Aya y Maya con los ojos muy abierto y estrellitas en los ojos por lo que hizo Gokú.

-"Oiga, ¿por qué hizo eso?"- preguntó un Gokú cayendo al suelo de forma majestuosa e intacto al anciano.

-"Esta pelea llegó lejos Gokú, ya ganaste"- responde serio el anciano que Momoyo salió de su trance.

-"Yo…. ¿perdí?"- quedó algo mal y su orgullo algo roto por ser la invicta y llega él, se lo arrebata.

-"La derrota suele pasar, pero eso significa que debes hacerte más fuerte, mira él, llegó a una final del torneo, pero perdió en buena lid, fue derrotado por Tao Pai-Pai y decidió entrenar con el maestro Karín y volvió, le ganó, tienes un largo camino que recorrer pequeña"- dijo Tenshin acariciando de forma tierna a Momoyo que ella sonrió para acercarse a Gokú y sonreírle.

-"La próxima vez te ganaré"- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-"Estaré esperando con ansias ese día"- fueron las palabras de Gokú con una sonrisa y con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba, Yamato solo suspiró en alivio ahora que su Nee-san tiene a alguien con quien pelear.

-"Bueno Gokú, ahora debemos eres parte del dojo Kawakami"- reveló el anciano dejando con una cara de …

-"Queeeeeee"- fueron las exclamaciones de Maya y Aya ya que si eso es cierto, Gokú no va a estar más que ustedes y eso las hizo sentir deprimida.

-"¿Qué pasa, cariño?"- preguntó su madre a las dos niñas hermosas que Aya llorando dijo.

-"Yo… no quiero que Gokú se vaya"-

-"Si, mamá, no quiero que se vaya"- agregó Maya con pena ya que le gustó la compañía que su madre con la sonrisa más maternal posible, dijo.

-"Pero no se preocupen, pueden llevarles sus almuerzos todos los días, ¿Qué dicen?"- propuso Ayako ya que sabe muy bien el afecto de sus hijas al saiyajin.

-"Es cierto, podemos hacer eso"- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa como si de una flor abriéndose en la primavera.

-"Pues me gustaría eso, Maya y Aya"- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa que ellas se abalanzaron al saiyajin abrazándolo felices por lo dicho del azabache.

-"Oh, Gokú, si, te prepararemos muchas comidad ricas incluyendo tus favoritas"- decían ambas felices abrazando al saiyajin sacando sonrisas en los adultos, Momoyo quedó con los ojos abiertos ellas dos, sus amigas de ella y su hermana Wanko, siendo tan acarameladas con ese chico, decidió conocerlo más ahora que estarán en el mismo Dogo y casa, aún más curiosa por su cola y así terminó el día para el grupo.

Han pasado ya una semana desde que Gokú está en la casa de Tenshin Kawakami y su dogo, Maya y Aya puntual con sus almuerzos para Gokú, como también Momoyo y Wanko que es una niña de la edad de Aya, es la hermana adoptiva de Momoyo, ella le causó curiosidad de la cola de Gokú y empezó a jugar con él al igual que su amiga, Aya Natsume, o sea las cosas están normales en la casa Kawakami.

-"Oye Gokú, ¿te gustaría ser mi compañero de entrenamiento?"- preguntó Momoyo algo nerviosa ya que ella exigía a uno que fuera su compañero hasta aburrirse pero con Gokú es diferente.

-"Pero si entrenamos juntos, ¿por qué me lo pides?"- decía Gokú mientras comía el almuerzo que les preparó Maya y Aya mientras ella están felices al estar con Gokú pero curiosa por la propuesta de su mejor amiga al igual que Wanko o Kazuko.

-"Es… que… yo…. No te lo pedí…. Antes"- dijo algo tímida y chocando sus dedos de forma nerviosa dejando perplejo al joven Gokú.

-"Bueno si no me lo pediste antes, aunque ya somos compañeros, si quiero ser tu compañero"- respondió Gokú de forma sincera que la peli negra está muy feliz por esa respuesta y con eso ya resuelto, se puso a comer como bestia al igual que Gokú, Aya y Maya eran más señorita para comer pero aun así, comen casi lo mismo que ellos dos, Kazuko solo comía de forma tranquila y agradable, Yamato no ha aparecido por unos días por el asunto de su padre y así pasó la semana.

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que Gokú llegó al Dojo Kawakami, la relación de Gokú con Momoyo se hizo más fuerte al igual que la relación con Maya y Aya, con Yamato se hicieron buenos amigos ya que ahora su Nee-san la trata como persona normal, aunque tiene que entrenar como debe ser.

-"Vamos Gokú, sé que puedes hacer más"- dijo Tenshin mientras Gokú trataba de hacer la recuperación instantánea pero no podía, lo hacía cansar más, una vez más intentó hasta el décimo quinto, logró hacerlo.

-"Lo hice, lo hice"- decía feliz el saiyajin mientras Momoyo solo sonreía a su compañero y ella se motivó más a ser más fuerte al igual que Maya y Aya, están en lo suyo entrenando con su padre en el estilo de la familia y con su madre de "como ser una esposa y ama de casa" ya que ambas soñaban estar con su hombre de sus sueños, un tal inocente pelos de puntas…

Pasó ya un mes desde que Gokú seguía entrenando con los Kawakami, pero uno de esos días está caminando feliz hasta que vio un grupo de niños molestando a dos niñas…

-"Oye tú, deja de proteger a Miyako-Virus, es una hija de puta"- decía uno de los chicos a la mujer entre medio de la chica llorando y esos matones, la niña afectadas por las agresiones verbales y física de esos matones, es una niña un año mayor que Aya, cabello morado al igual que sus ojos, piel blanca y uniforme de escuela para niñas, todo lo que pasa ella es a causa de su madre que es una prostituta y eso le traía mala fama a ella.

-"Ella es una niña, no debe ser tratado así"- fueron las palabras de una niña seria, cabello azul amarrado en una cola de caballo, ojos algo dorado, anteojos y una vestimenta muy reservada de escuela intermediando por esa niña que está llorando y algo moreteada por los golpes hecho por esos niños.

-"Si la defiendes, eres como ella, una hija de puta"- dijo el matón y cuando iba a golpear a la niña en cuestión, un niño cabeza de palmera interceptó el golpe de ese niño dejando sorprendidas a esas dos niñas en cuestión.

-"Mi abuelito dijo que no hay que hacer llorar a las niñas"- fueron las palabras del azabache que otro de los niños lo iba a golpear pero cuando lo golpeó, su mano se quebró causando un grito.

-"Qué débil eres"- dijo muy decepcionado el saiyajin dejando más sorprendida y los niños lo llamaron.

-"Eres un monstruo defiende hijas de putas"- y con esas palabras, atacaron al azabache que éste los dejó fuera de combate a esos niños para decir.

-"No entiendo lo que dijeron, pero si es por hacer llorar a las niñas, es malo, me lo dijo mi abuelito"- terminó de decir Gokú que los matones se fueron corriendo, una vez que pasó eso, el chico miró a las dos niñas con miradas de gratitud.

-"Gracias"- decía la peli azul ayudando a la peli morada que el saiyajin se rascó la cabeza sonriendo.

-"No es para tanto, ¿Cómo se llaman?"- pregunta el azabache a las dos niñas.

-"Yo me llamo Miyako Shiina"- se presentó la peli morada con una sonrisa dulce hacia su salvador.

-"Yo me llamo Kyoka Kagamin, un gusto, Gokú, Miyako"- se presentó la peli azul con formalidad.

-"Un gusto en conocerlas, ahora yo me voy"- terminó de decir Gokú para marcharse pero…

-"Gokú espera… quiero invitarte a comer helados, ¿Qué dices Miyako?"- propuso Kyoka que Miyako asintió y el saiyajin aceptó, así se fueron a comer helados para conocer más a su salvador en el caso de Miyako.

Las chicas conocieron a Gokú, se enteraron de que está entrenando en el dojo Kawakami que las chicas conocían muy bien y así pasaron el rato hasta que se despidieron…

Han pasado ya cuatro meses desde que el saiyajin llegó a ser parte del dojo Kawakami, digamos que las cosas mejoraron aún más en la relación de Gokú con las hermanas Natsume, no sería exagerado decir que tanto Aya, Maya, Momoyo, Miyako y Kyoka que ya se conocieron a ellas tangan sentimientos por el saiyajin menor como ganarse la admiración de Kazuki como su oni-chan.

También durante ese lapso de tiempo las dos chicas, diga de Miyako y Kyoka aprendieron a cocinar para complacer a Gokú y ganárselo armándose el bardo hasta que un día…

-"Gokú, prueba mi comida que te preparé para ti con mucho amor"- decía Miyako con una sonrisa presentando su bento con mucho cariño le está dando a su Gokú.

-"No, prueba el mío…"- dijo una Kyoka con su bento, pero llegó otra…

-"No, la mía prueba primero, Gokú"- Dijo Aya con su bento, al igual que Maya con su bento y la pelea se armó para ver cuál va a ser el primer bento que comerá su Gokú.. pero…

-"Gokú, traje hamburgesas para que comamos juntos"- decía Momoyo de forma tranquila al lado de Gokú para compartir las grandes cantidades de hamburguesa con él, las chicas detuvieron su pelea y ahí se armó el bardo por comida hasta que Gokú les arrebató sus bentos para comérselo porque tenía hambre…. Una vez que se los comió, quedó feliz y dijo…

-"Fiuuu que rica comida, gracias, ustedes son las mejores"- esas palabras dejó felices a las chicas presentes sin igual para luego hacer una tregua para compartir este agradable rato hasta que Isao y Tenshin le dijeron a Gokú que se quería ser fuerte, debería entrenar por su cuenta, ellos le enseñaron los principios de su estilo dejando muy triste a las chicas…

Llegó el día de la partida de Gokú y las chicas presentes están muy tristes, fueron casi un año de pura felicidad y debería llegar a su fin…

-"¿Qué pasa chicas?"- preguntó Gokú a sus amigas que tanto compartió durante casi el año…

-"Yo…. Te extrañaré"- decía Maya llorando al igual que Aya, Kyoka, Momoyo y Miyako.

-"Pero no es para tanto, una vez que termine el torneo, las visitaré, ¿Qué dicen?"- propuso Gokú a las chicas que Miyako solo dijo.

-"¿Y si te olvidas de nosotras?"- preguntó con miedo la peli morada al azabache que tanto ama.

-"Me pueden ir a ver en el torneo, si las olvidos, ustedes me pueden recordar"- responde Gokú con una sonrisa natural.

-"¿Lo prometes?"- preguntó Aya al chico que llegó a su vida.

-"Pues sí, nunca olvido de mis promesas"-

NDA: Hay Gokú…. Vas a tener que lidiar con una cierta hija de Ox Satán…

Las chicas quedaron felices por la promesa de Gokú que, si no pasa nada extraño, después del torneo las visitaría, o sino en la próxima edición del torneo las visitaría en la misma isla Papaya, Gokú invocó su nube voladora, pero recordó la instrucción del maestro Roshi y no lo hizo, para despedirse de las chicas y salir corriendo a una velocidad monstruosa…

"Gokú me haré más fuerte para nuestra revancha" pensó Momoyo con una sonrisa determinada "Y quiero algo más que eso" terminó de pensar algo roja la nieta de Tenshin.

"Siempre recordaré esa promesa Gokú, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para estar a tu lado" pensó Miyako mirando el horizonte donde se fue su amado poniendo su mano en su pecho con una tela rota que Gokú se hizo mientras peleaba contra Tenshin.

"Te esperaré, Mi Gokú, seré la esposa que deseas" Pensó la reservada Kyoka que dejará de ser reservada por unos años más.

"Entrenaré muy duro para ser de ayuda, Mi Gokú" fue el pensamiento de Maya con una sonrisa lleno de amor mirando donde se fue su amado azabache.

"Seré una buena esposa, Gokú, entrenaré duro para estar a tu lado" terminó de pensar Aya con una mano en su pecho en donde está su corazón y así terminó el día para las chicas llendo para sus hogares para continuar con sus vidas, eso sí, se verían de vez en cuando para hablar de sus familias y de Gokú, hasta el día de la edición 22 del torneo de artes marciales que se llevaría a cabo en un año más o menos.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2

NDA: Ahora hecho esto continuaré la de Freezing… lo otro, sé que fue muy rápido los acontecimientos, es que no haría mucho relleno y estos capítulos son de Flashback ya que quiero hacer luego la saga de piccoro Daimaho para que vean en televisión como ese chico que tanto aman, derrotó al rey demonio, y la trama fuerte será lo de antes del torneo 23 de artes marciales al estilo waifu dimensional, pero en un mismo mundo…. Bueno eso era y disculpe que fue muy rápido este capítulo.


	3. Sin ideasNah mentira

NDA: El fics estaba teniendo más o menos más de 1000 palabras cuando me mandé una cagada con el PC sin haber respaldados los Doc, al final los perdí todo y el único fics que tenía actualizado era este, pero por otro lado de los demás no me preocupo porque todos están en la Net, así que eso, empecemos ahora.

Capítulo 3: "El torneo y la aparición de Piccolo Daimakú"

Han pasado ya dos años desde que Gokú empezó a entrenar por cuenta propia, pero lo más destacable de eso es que conoció a mucha gente, en especial a la familia Natsume, la familia Kawakami, a Miyako que se enamoró locamente de Gokú y a Kyoka Kagamiin, la tímida, pero determinada chica de gafas que es la mejor amiga de Miyako.

Pero la cosa no se quedó ahí, el saiyajin está comiendo de lo loco en un templo muy bonito mientras una niña está mirando con la sonrisa más cálida tipo angelical, cabello castaño claro suelto hasta casi llegar a sus piernas, piel clara y una marca azul extraña en su frente y mejilla, ojos azules como el mar, vestida con una túnica blanca que cubre su cuerpo hasta los tobillos, es una niña muy hermosa.

-"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa, qué rica la comida, gracias Bell"- dijo un Gokú con una sonrisa feliz con su estómago lleno mientras se da palmadita donde mismo por haber comido mucho.

-"Me alegro que te guste Gokú-chan"- dijo con una sonrisa cálida Bell feliz de que Gokú le guste esa comida.

-"Bueno, Bell, me tengo que ir"- esas palabras de Gokú dejó algo triste a Belldandy porque pasó un mes con él y eran de los más felices de su vida mientras estuvo en el templo, cuyo lugar está al otro lado del mundo, muy lejos de la sede del torneo de las artes marciales.

-"Entiendo, vas a ir al torneo que me dijiste, ¿cierto?"- decía una triste oji azul que el saiyajin solo dijo con voz despreocupada.

-"No te preocupes, puedo venir a verte después del torneo "- la chica se le cambió la mirada triste que miró a los ojos de su primer amigo en este mundo y… quizás otra cosa.

-"¿lo dices en serio?"- preguntó con esperanza la hermosa niña que el saiyajin asintió.

-"Pues claro que sí, me ayudaste mucho con la comida y no me quiero perder nada de eso"- fue la respuesta de un sonriente Gokú que la chica abrazó a su amigo de una forma tierna por parte de ella.

-"Gracias Gokú, estaré esperando con ansias ese día"- decía la chica con la sonrisa más feliz del mundo y angelical por así decirlo.

-"Cuenta con eso… Adiós"- con esas palabras de despedida, el azanbache salió del templo corriendo hasta llegar al mar para salir nadando a toda velocidad a la sede del torneo mientras entrena en los lugares más peligroso, Belldandy solo tiene la mano en su corazón con la sonrisa más feliz mientras está en la puerta del templo con la mirada fija en Gokú.

"Te esperaré, eres el primer amigo que he conocido en este mundo" pensó con una sonrisa la niña mientras se preguntaba cómo estaba sus hermanas, pero dejó eso de lado y quedó haciendo las tareas rutinarias en el edificio tarareando una melodía.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

"Así que ese es el chico que la hija de Kami se interesó tanto en esa dimensión" decía una mujer morena de cuerpo infartante con una sonrisa pícara mientras mira todo por una pantalla en su oficina.

"Me interesa ese chico, quizás sea mi futuro esposo" terminó de pensar la mujer alta Milf por excelencia mientras hacía sus quehaceres como gobernante de dicho lugar llamado Nifelhein.

UNA SEMANA ANTES DEL TORNEO…

-"Eso es Shin, serás un muy buen peleador"- eran las palabras de Isao Natsume a su hijo el peliplata mientras terminaba sus ejercicios de entrenamiento de la familia.

-"Bien hecho Maya, estás dominando el estilo con la espada"- continuó sus palabras Isao a su hija segunda mientras que a Aya después de entrenar, se puso a aprender las costumbres tradicionales de la familia y de Japón mientras su madre la ayudaba.

-"Eso es todo, Aya, a este paso, mi yern… digo Gokú estará muy feliz con tu progreso"- decía con una risita amable la madre de la peli castaña que su hija solo sonreía emocionadamente cada vez que nombraban al azabache.

-"Daré mi mejor esfuerzo mamá"- dijo con determinación Aya Natsume que Maya escuchó todo eso y no se quedó atrás por ganar la atención de Gokú, "Seré yo la que estará con Gokú-Kun, seré la primera" pensó Maya con determinación mientras su hermano Shin solo miraba perplejo pero lo dejó de lado para seguir entrenando.

EN LA CASA KAWAKAMI…

"A este paso, Momoyo será la número uno en las artes marciales del clan, es digna heredera que, si se casa con Gokú, será más fuerte aún el dojo" pensaba Tenshin mirando serio como su nieta se volvía más fuerte con un objetivo, ser número uno en el distrito y, tener una revancha con su Gokú como ser la primera en tenerlo para ella.

"Solo espera Gokú, cuando nos encontremos, te haré ver lo fuerte que me volví" pensó la pelinegra de ojos rojos.

Miyako fue aceptada en el dojo Kawakami para entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo como también lo que más le gustó, el tiro con arcos y flechas que durante ya casi dos años, ha sido una de las mejores en su división.

"Gokú-san espero ansiosa ese día de verte" pensó muy sonrojada y enferma de amor la peli púrpura para seguir entrenando con el arco y flechas.

EN LA MANSION KAGAMIIN.

"Así que mi hija cada día está más entusiasmada de aprender más el estilo tradicional de la familia" pensó Ryoko que es la madre de una cierta peli azul de ojos dorados llamado Kyoka, pero ella sabe muy bien que su hija está muy enfocada en estudiar, aprender a cocinar, ser una muy buena ama de casa como ser buena esposa a una edad muy joven, todo por ese chico Gokú que ellale menciona y habla en sus sueños, al parecer su hija se enamoró de ese chico.

"Con que Gokú, espero que Kyoka sea más atrevida y saque ese lado que caracteriza a cada mujer de esta familia, la lucha" terminó en sus pensamientos la madre de Kyoka que es alta Milf mientras mira a su hija aprendiendo la danza tradicional de la familia.

"Todo lo hago por Gokú" eran los pensamientos de Kyoka mientras practicaba mucho las cosas tradicionales de la familia menos en artes marciales, quizás un poco, el tiempo lo dirá.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS… EN LA ISLA PAPAYA… SEDE DEL 22 TORNEO BUDOKAI TENKIACHI.

El día ha llegado y el torneo de las artes marciales está por comenzar en la cual vemos a los amigos de Gokú en la entrada para inscribirse en el caso de Yamcha, Krillin, el maestro Roshi y solo faltaba Gokú.

-"Mira solo queda tres minutos a que se acaben el tiempo de inscripción al torneo"- dijo una Bulma algo molesta y mirando al reloj porque su mejor amigo no ha aparecido aun sacando un suspiro en el maestro Roshi, iba a decir algo pero…

-"Vaya, Vaya… mire quien está aquí, el duende Tortuga"- decía un hombre medio calvo con gafas y vestido con un traje oriental de artes marciales que vino con dos más con la misma vestimenta, ellos son Tien Shin Han y Chaotzu.

-"Oh, si es el Duende Grulla… ¿estas vivo?"- dijo el maestro Roshi con falsa sorpresa a su odiado rival que es el maestro Tsuru solo sonreía de forma falsa.

-"No has cambiado nada, tan cínico como siempre"- dijo el maestro de la Grulla mirando con esa sonrisa tan falsa a su odiado rival. El maestro Tsuru dijo algo acerca de los rumores que, en el torneo pasado, los discípulos de Roshi hicieron un buen papel, algo que según él, el torneo ha bajado mucho su rendimiento tratando de provocar a su odiado rival.

-"Es por eso que traje a mis discípulos, ellos te dejarán en ridículo, jajajajajaj"- decía con una risa burlona el maestro Tsuru que Roshi no se quedó y empezó a reírse de forma sarcástica.

-"Jjajajajajaja, ¿ha sido un chiste eso?, ni siquiera tienes un sentido del humor"- dijo el maestro riéndose más que Tsuru picó el anzuelo y se enojó con el maestro para exclamar.

-"QUÉ DICES CALVOROTA"-

-"Y TÚ QUÉ, MEDIO CALVO, CÁLLATE YA"- Exclamó el maestro Roshi mirando con rayos al maestro Tsuru que gruñeron como perros rabioso, pero el maestro de la Grulla se calmó y dijo.

-"Ya vámonos, no tenemos que escuchar esas tonterías.. no veremos en el combate"- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante el maestro Tsuru mientras sus discípulos lo siguieron a la entrada del lugar en que se va a realizar el torneo.

Ahora la cosa pasó tal cual en la historia Canon, Gokú llegó a un minuto de que se acabaran las inscripciones después de saludar a sus amigos.

-"Es hora"- dijo el maestro Roshi al escuchar a uno de los organizadores del torneo que dio aviso de que empezarán las preliminares en la cual, Gokú, Krillin, Yamcha entraron al lugar mientras que el maestro Roshi se fue a cambiar ropa para hacerse pasar por Jackie Chun.

Las eliminatorias pasaron tal cual en la historia original, Krillin ganándole a un grandulón de por ahí, Tien hizo lo suyo presumiendo su arte marcial hasta que le llegó el turno de Gokú…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA NATSUME…

-"No puede ser, esa marca la conozco"- dijo el patriarca Natsume muy serio mientras está viendo las preliminares del torneo que están siendo televisado en vivo y en directo.

-"¿La marca de ese tipo con un tercer ojo?"- preguntó Shin curioso que su padre solo responde de forma seria.

-"Si, si no me equivoco, él es discípulo del maestro del estilo de la Grulla, Tsuru"- responde el patriarca Natsume serio que su hijo solo asintió y quedó sorprendido por la forma en que derrotó a ese luchador de Zumo.

-"No lo vi venir, es muy rápido"- dijo sorprendido Isao que su esposa quedó algo preocupada por su yerno, porque este torneo se viene difícil para el azabache, Maya y Aya muy preocupada por eso también.

EN EL DOJO KAWAKAMI…

-"Ese es el estilo de la grulla"- dijo Tenshin Kawakami al ver lo que hizo Tien porque él también está viendo las preliminares por televisión.

"Espero que ganes Gokú" pensó Momoyo seria mientras Miyako puso sus manos en la parte donde está su corazón muy preocupada y nerviosa.

"Espero que no te pase nada Gokú-kun" eran el pensamiento de la peli púrpura mientras mira por televisión las preliminares.

MANSION KAGAMIIN…

-"Así que es uno de los discípulos del maestro Tsuru de la grulla"- dijo de forma seria Ryoko que su hija miró de forma curiosa a su madre.

-"¿Maestro Tsuru?"- preguntó su hija Kyoka a su madre que ella solo responde.

-"Si, él es uno de los grandes maestros de artes marciales junto a su odiado rival, el maestro Roshi de la tortuga"- la peli azul con anteojos solo asintió para mirar la televisión en donde están transmitiendo el torneo.

EN LA SEDE DEL TORNEO…

-"Ahora toca el turno de Gokú"- decía Krillin a su amigo Yamcha mientras el azabache estaba estirándose vestido con su dogi de pelea mientras mira a su oponente.

El tipo es un hombre de piel tostada, con un cabello estilo afro con barba al estilo mister Satán, la diferencia es que está vestido como un ermitaño al estilo Buda.

-"Te saludo"- dijo aquel hombre mirando seriamente saludando al joven azabache que hizo el mismo Gesto.

-"Te saludo"- dijo Gokú para que ambos se pongan en pose de batalla.

EN LA CASA NATSUME…

Cuando Gokú salió en la pantalla, las hermanas están feliz de ver a su Gokú al igual que a su hermano como a sus padres, pero cuando vieron al oponente del azabache, Isao cambió su semblante a uno muy serio.

-"¿pasa algo Cariño?"- preguntó Ayako muy preocupada por el semblante de su esposo que sus hijos miraron extrañado por el repentino cambio de humos de su padre.

-"A Gokú le tocó un oponente muy serio, el rey Chapa"- revela el padre Natsume que decidió decir quién es el oponente de Gokú.

EN EL DOJO KAWAKAMI…

-"Es uno de los más peligrosos adversarios que le puede tocar a un artista marcial, tiene técnicas muy fuerte que yo, en mis mejores tiempos, pude derrotarlo"- revela Tenshin Kawakami a la pregunta de su nieta Momoyo de quien es el rey Chapa.

-"¿podrá derrotarlo, Kawakami-sensei?"- preguntó Miyako de forma preocupada.

-"Eso lo veremos"- responde el maestro Kawakami que miró como Gokú dio con el primer golpe al rey Chapa que cayó al suelo.

-"Eso no puede posible"- exclamó sorprendido Tenshin Kawakami al ver como el chico zafó del golpe llamado "ocho puños" del rey Chapa de forma fácil.

-"ESE ES MI GOKÚ"- Decía emocionada Miyako alentando a su amado que a Momoyo le salió una vena en la sien.

-"ES MI GOKÚ, NO TUYO"- dijo enojada la pelinegra que Miyako miró de forma fija a Momoyo que ambas se miraban como rayos con la mirada.

"No me meteré" pensó Yamato para salir por unos refrescos mientras el anciano ignoró a las niñas mientras veía a Gokú dando un salto…

EN LA MANSION KAGAMIIN…

Gokú le dio una patada frontal al rey Chapa mandándolo a volar lejos cayendo fuera de la plataforma de combate dejando sorprendida a Ryoko.

-"Ese es el Gokú que tanto habla mi hija"- dijo la Milf por excelencia que su hija está más que Feliz al ver a su amor de la infancia mientras él azabache daba signo de paz por la televisión.

-"Ese es mi Gokú"- decía de forma enamorada la tímida Kyoka que lo dijo en voz alta y su madre solo sonrió.

-"Te ganas mi aprobación, él será tu prometido desde ahora en adelante"- reveló Ryoko que su hija miró a su madre con los ojos muy abierto y muy sonrojada.

-"¿Eh?"- la chica escondió su rostro con una almohada del sofá para no ver la mirada pícara de su madre que Ryoko solo sonrió.

EN LA MANSION NATSUME…

-"Si, Mi Gokú Ganó, ganó…"- decían al mismo tiempo abrazadas las hermanas Natsume emocionadas que su amado haya ganado la primera pelea de las preliminares, sus padres solo sonrieron al ver lo poderoso que se volvió su futuro yerno, Shin miró a su futuro cuñado con algo de envidia al ver lo poderoso que se volvió, pero eso lo hizo a ser más determinado para seguir superándose día a día.

"Cuando nos reencontremos, te ganaré cuñado" pensó el peli plata con una sonrisa determinada para luego seguir viendo el torneo.

Los preliminares pasaron tal cual en la historia original al igual que los participantes finales que, por la ayuda de Chaoz, ten sin Han decidió a quien pelear.

Los peleadores para el torneo Son…

Yamcha contra Tien, El hombre lobo contra Jackie Chun, Krillin contra Chaotzu y Gokú contra Pan-Putto.

NDA: Voy a hacer el salto del tiempo hasta la final del Torneo…

-"Gokú otra vez llegará a la final y contra el discípulo de Tsuru"- dijo en Shock el maestro Kawakami para ver la gran Final mientras en la casa Natsume y la casa Kagamiin están atentos a la pelea final al igual que cierta chica peli castaña con una mirada preocupada está rezando para que su amigo o más que eso, pueda salir ileso de esa pelea mientras está viendo el torneo en el templo que custodia.

NDA2: la pelea pasó tal cual en la historia original y de verdad lo siento, no me quiero ir a los rellenos sino al punto.

Las emociones de la familia Natsume fue de todo, una lucha que jamás olvidarán en su vida.

-"A pesar de que Gokú haya perdido por mala suerte, es algo que no olvidaré jamás"- dijo Shin saliendo del furor que causó esa pelea televisada mientras Gokú se ponía de pie como si nada le hubiese pasado por el tremendo impacto al suelo en la pelea contra Tien.

-"Debo decir que Gokú tiene un gran potencial por delante, lo presiento"- dijo Isao con una sonrisa mientras sus hijas miraron tristes que su amado haya perdido por mala suerte dicha pelea.

-"Hija, anímense porque Gokú vendrá a entrenar acá y lo animaremos para que gane el próximo torneo"- alentó su madre que las niñas cambiaron de semblante a uno feliz y ambas gritaron "Si" ahora que tienen un motivo de ser felices.

AL RATO EN EL DOJO KAWAKAMI…

-"Gokú es un buen peleador, le enseñaré el resto del estilo Kawakami cuando vuelva"- dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver semejante final de Gokú vs Tien.

-"Yo no me quedaré atrás, también aprenderé todo tocante al estilo kawakami abuelo"- dijo una Momoyo de forma determinante porque quiere participar en el próximo torneo, su abuelo solo sonrió al ver la determinación de su nieta, Miyako solo sonrió de forma cálida que su amado va a volver porque terminó el torneo, solo queda esperar ese día.

EN LA MANSION KAWAKAMI…

-"Tu prometido es un digno peleador, si quieres que se fije en ti, debes ser una peleadora, porque tiene todos tocante a ser una buena esposa, solo te falta eso, el espíritu de lucha"- dijo Ryoko mirando a su hija que está muy roja porque su madre ve a su amado como el futuro yerno como también la hace muy Feliz, ella iba a decir algo pero…

"NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO… EL PARTICIPANTE LLAMADO KRILLIN HA SIDO ENCONTRADO MUERTO EN LA ENTRADA DE LA SEDE POR UN SUJETO DESCONOCIDO…. SE HA REPORTADO LA MUERTE DE MA-PUTTO, UNO DE LOS MEJORES OCHOS PELEADORES DEL TORNEO DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES QUE ME INFORMAN DESDE LA CIUDAD DE OESTE" dijo un periodista que madre e hija miraron la televisión y mostraron el panfleto en donde se muestra un kanji en que el asesino dejó en el lugar y cuando lo mostraron por televisión, dejó muy impactada y el shock a Ryoko…

-"¿Pasa algo mamá?"- preguntó Kyoka muy preocupada por la actitud de su madre…

EN EL DOJO KAWAKAMI…

-"Ese no puede ser cierto, él ha sido sellado"- decía un Tenshin Kawakami sudando a mares en shock al ver ese Kanji que no se ha visto en años, sus ancestros les mencionó una historia acerca del rey demonio Piccolo mientras su nieta y sus discípulos están entrenando.

CASA NATSUME…

-"El rey Piccolo ha sido liberado"- dijo con preocupación y aterrado Isao al conocer ese Kanji que se mostró en la televisión.

-"Cariño, ¿es el mismo que aterrorizó a nuestros ancestros?"- preguntó una preocupada Ayako que su esposo asintió sudando a mares mientras sus hijos están mirando con cara de preocupación.

-"Padre, ¿Quién es ese tal Piccoro?"- preguntó Shin curioso al ver a su padre muy ¿aterrado? Que éste solo responde.

-"Un ser que fue el más peligroso que cualquier peleador haya enfrentado, un ser tan poderoso que él solo podía contra una ciudad de peleadores, su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia era más allá de nuestra imaginación, ese ser quería conquistar el mundo hasta que el número uno de las artes marciales, el maestro Mutaito hizo una técnica llamada el Mafuba, el precio de sellar al rey demonio Piccolo, fue la vida de él, ahora liberado, no sé si Tenshin o los demás de este distrito podamos hacerles frentes"- fue el relato dicho por Isao Natsume que dejó muy preocupados a sus hijas, Shin impotente por no tener la fuerza para derrotar a ese monstruo.

"Gokú" pensaron ambas hermanas al oír ese relato, su amado está en medio de eso al igual que los peleadores del torneo.

NDA: de verdad lo siento si este capítulo hago muy rápido los acontecimientos de la saga de Piccoro Daimaku ya que, como ustedes saben la historia de Dragon Ball y lo que pasó, si me critican que no le ha gustado el capítulo por eso, los entiendo y perdonen no ser del estilo detallista, solo que no me gusta darle vuelta al asunto… ahora con el fics…

Después de que Gokú fue humillado por Piccolo daimaku para luego ser salvado por Yajirobe como también el fracaso intento del Mafuba por parte del maestro Roshi como su muerte como también Chaotsu al intentar evitar el deseo del rey demonio Piccolo mientras Ten Shin Han está impotente por no hacer nada a causa de un paralizante que le dio el buen maestro Roshi, la cosa se puso más fea cuando Piccolo daimaku logró que Shen Long cumpliera el deseo de ser más joven para luego destruir al dios dragón creado por kami-Sama.

-"Jajajajajaja, estoy rebosando de poder"- decía con una sonrisa maligna el rey demonio Piccolo para ver a su leal súbdito junto a Pilaf y su pandilla.

-"Es hora de hacer arder este mundo por la familia de la maldad"- terminó de decir el Namek Maligno para entrar a la nave y dirigirse al palacio en donde reside el rey del mundo.

El padre de Upa, lanzó a Yajirobe mientras cargaba a Gokú a lo más alto de la Torre Karín para luego el gordo ese trepar como loco mientras tiene a un herido Gokú a cuesta para llegar con el maestro Karín y así pasaron todo el día trepando hasta llegar la noche…

Mientras tantos con la familia Natsume, Isao se está preparando en caso de que Piccolo ataque la ciudad al igual que con Tenshin Kawakami mientras se unieron las dos familias en el dojo Kawakami.

-"Han pasado tres días desde que no sabemos nada de Gokú ni del kanji en que apareció Piccolo Daimaku"- dijo un serio Isao mirando la salida del Dojo mientras que su amigo Tenshin solo suspiró.

-"Solo espero que los demás peleadores estén listo para lo peor, solo espero que Gokú esté bien"- dijo un serio maestro del estilo Kawakami que Isao solo asintió.

-"Si eso espero, no quiero que mis hijas y mi esposa se pongan deprimidas si le pasa algo a él, si están preocupadas al extremo de rezarle día y noche a kami-sama por él no me quiero imaginar si él estuviera muerto"- fueron las palabras serias de Isao Natsume que el abuelo de Momoyo solo asintió ante las palabras de su amigo.

-"Gokú es una caja de sorpresa, pero es sí, mi nieta quedaría vacía si le pasa algo a su compañero de entrenamiento"- fueron las palabras del abuelo de Momoyo, pero cuando el patriarca Natsume iba a decir algo…

-"Cariño, Tenshin-san, el rey del mundo está hablando"- dijo Ayako que amboas hombres mayores entraron al lugar para ver por televisión la transmisión del rey del mundo acerca de los asesinatos y la destrucción de aquella ciudad en donde el rey vive.

"Acerca de la destrucción de la ciudad, fue a manos del hombre que me arrebató el reino por desgracia… Piccolo Daimakú se ha autoproclamado rey de este mundo…" pausó el rey del mundo que es un perro parlante caminando en dos patas dejando a cada maestro de artes marciales en shock y aterrado porque su más grande temor se hizo realidad, el malvado Piccolo Daimaku ha sido liberado.

EN LA MANSION KAGAMIIN…

-"No puede ser"- dijo Ryoko sudando a mares al ver que el mundo está a manos de ese Namek Maligno dejando muy preocupada a su hija que solo apenas se aguanta de llorar implorando a Kami-sama que Gokú esté bien.

En otros lugares que no mencionaré sus nombres porque me da flojera decirlo quedaron en shock al ver semejante noticia mientras que un cierto padre portador de un conquistador supremo, puso a su familia segura mientras él vigila el distrito en caso de que Piccolo ataque, aunque sabe que es su funeral si lo enfrenta al igual que cierto maestros de artes marciales dejaron a sus discípulos en lugares seguros en caso de ataque por parte del rey demonio, aunque saben cómo el anterior que, ni reuniendo a los mejores peleadores de Kanto, podrían contra él, solo tener fe en alguien capaz de destruirlo o sellarlo.

EN LA TELEVISION…

"QUE ALGUIEN NOS SALVE DE ESTE DELICUENTE" exclamó el rey del mundo mientras fue agarrado del cuello por el temido Piccolo Daimaku.

"CREO QUE HAS HABLADO DEMASIADO… CÁLLATE SI NO QUIERES MORIR" dijo el Namek Maligno para mirar la cámara para mostrar una sonrisa malvada.

"gente del mundo, soy Piccolo Daimakú, su nuevo rey, como verán lo que pasó con la ciudad, comprenderán que mi poder es Ilimitado… (La cámara enfocó al temible Piccolo mientras se sienta en su trono en el palacio del rey del mundo) … Bueno, voy a exponer mis deseos" se pausó un poco el rey demonio Piccolo mientras los peleadores están tensos, a decir verdad, ni ellos son capaces de derrotar a un ser que barrería el mundo en unas cuantas semanas.

-"Ese maldito…"- dijo un enojado e impotente Isao Natsume mientras que Kawakami Tenshin no tenía más opción que escuchar los deseos de ese asesino porque si fue capaz de destruir esa ciudad sin el mínimo esfuerzo, Maya, Aya, Momoyo y Miyako están mirando muy preocupadas porque al ver las expresiones de sus padres/abuelo, sabían que ese ser de cara verde es muy peligroso.

"Gokú" pensaron las chicas con preocupación esperando que su amado estuviera bien.

Kyoka también rezó mentalmente que su Gokú estuviese bien mientras su madre hacía los preparativos para el bunker que tienen en su casa en caso de invasión de ese monstruo que está en la televisión.

En kanto las cosas se están peor, los maestros de artes marciales son los únicos que están en las calles mientras la gente corre despavoridas para salir de la ciudad o encontrar refugios a pruebas de explosiones nucleares.

En el templo en un distrito llamado Nekomi, se ve a Belldandy mirando con preocupación lo del posible fin del mundo y ella no puede intervenir por el bien de no crear anomalías si interviene.

"Padre, quiero que Gokú-kun esté bien" rezó con sus manos entrelazadas la hermosa joven de miradas angelicales arrodilladas y leves lágrimas en sus ojos para al menos, el azabache esté fuera de peligro.

"En primer lugar hay dos cosas que más odio, la justicia y la paz" continuó sus dichos por televisión el rey demonio Piccolo mientras toda la gente en el mundo está viendo con terror lo acontecido.

"Pero les advierto, mi intención no es oprimir a la gente del pueblo, sino que hagan los que se les dé la gana. Eliminaré la policía y la ley" anunció el rey demonio dejando a los maleantes con una sonrisa sádica mientras los honorables y buenas personas con sentido de la justicia están que apretaron sus puños.

"GENTE MALVADA, HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN, NOSOTROS, LA FAMILIA DEL MAL EXTERMINAREMOS A TODO AQUEL QUE LUCHA POR LA JUSTICIA… CONTRUIREMOS UN MUNDO EN DONDE GOBIERNE LA MALDAD Y EL TERROR…" fue el anuncio de una malvado rey Piccolo que dejó más enojados a los artistas marciales con buen sentido del honor como a las personas de ley y justicia, pero están aterrados por el poder que liberó el rey demonio que destruyó una ciudad completa a ceniza, no tenían más opción que protegerse de los malos.

EN LA TORRE KARÍN…

Gokú abrió sus ojos después de tres días en coma por beber el agua divina o sagrada por cortesía del gato parlante blanco llamado Karín, Yajirobe miró a su nuevo amigo como se puso de pie para decirle.

-"Qué bueno que estés vivo, Gokú"- el azabache solo sonrió para mirar sus manos porque se siente algo diferente.

-"Lo noto… Lo noto… hay algo extraño que siento… estoy lleno de energía, pero extrañamente, siento mucha paz en el corazón"- dijo Gokú mientras el maestro Karín solo sonrió mientras miraba al joven azabache de haber sobrevivido al agua sagrada.

-"Estoy… asombrado. No podía imaginar que te volvieras más fuerte"- dijo un admirado Karín mientras el gordo Yajirobe miraba de forma pensativa con su mano en el mentón.

-"mmmmm, ¿de verdad?, te veo Igual"- dijo Yajirobe a su amigo que el azabache solo sonrió.

-"De verdad, es fantástico lo que siento"- dijo emocionado Gokú para luego sentir algo inquietante mirando a un punto fijo…

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- preguntó Yajirobe al ver el repentino cambio de ánimo de Gokú.

-"Siento algo demoníaco en el ambiente. Debe ser él, es Piccolo Daimaku"- reveló de forma seria el azabache que dejó sorprendido al maestro Karín.

-"¿Qué?, ¿Cómo los sabes?"- preguntó el sorprendido gato parlante que el azabache lo miró para sonreír de forma confiada.

-"Voy a por él"- terminó de decir Gokú que el maestro Karín asintió confiando en el muchacho gane esta pelea, para eso, convocó a la gran nube voladora de regalo que Gokú saltó agradeciendo al maestro Gato para luego tomar un trozo e irse del lugar a detener el reino de maldad de Piccoro.

El narrador: la gente del mundo quedó aterrada por la propuesta de Piccolo, uno porque dijo que el mundo está dividido en 43 zonas, en la cual, un nueve de mayo, día en que Piccolo tomó el poder a la fuerza, celebrará ese día al año como el día de Piccolo Daimakú, en la cual, por "sorteo" se elegirá una zona que será destruida completamente y sin dejar rastro causando el terror de los habitantes del mundo, en especial de los artistas marciales, unos están dispuestos a combatirlo como el caso de los de Kanto mientras Isao, Tenshin y Ryoka están mirando con impotencia, enojados aterrados porque no son rivales para ese demonio.

"SI NO LES GUSTA LA FORMA DE GOBERNAR DE PICCOLO, VENGAN AL KING CASTLE. NO ME IMPORTARÁ LANZARLES UN MISIL, PERO DE TODOS MODOS, MORIRAN ANTES JAJAJAJAJAJAJ" exclamó con una sonrisa malvada el rey demonio Piccolo dejando más impotente hasta el más valiente desistió en desafiarlo.

Ryoko está abrazando a su hija fuertemente para que ella se calme de las lágrimas derramadas al oír semejante barbaridad de ese demonio que su madre la consolaba.

-"No te preocupes hija, no dejaré que él te haga daño"- decía su madre a Kyoka que ella está apretando fuerte el kimono de su madre.

-"Quiero ver a Gokú"- decía sollozando la pobre niña porque lo primero que quiere antes de morir, es estar al lado del chico que tanto ama…

EN EL DOJO KAWAKAMI…

Yamato está con su padre aferrado por lo que está pasando mientras las hermanas Natsume están aferradas a su madre con un miedo tremendo al oír el exterminio que causará el rey demonio Piccolo, es como si fuera una lenta muerte y dolorosa para el mundo.

-"Mamá.. quiero ir a casa, quiero ver a Gokú-kun"- dijo Aya llorando que su hermana Maya asintió aferrándose a su madre mientras que Shin trataba de ser fuerte, Ayako solo les decía que todo iba a estar bien…

-"Espero que haya alguien que derrote a este demonio"- dijo para sí mismo el patriarca Natsume mientras el abuelo Kawakami al ver a su nieta por primera vez, frágil decidió ser el consuelo que tanto anhela ella al igual que Miyako presente y Wanko.

-"Danos al menos una esperanza, Kami-sama"- dijo para sí mismo el anciano maestro mientars consuela a las chicas.

"Ahora que saben las condiciones, haré uso del sorteo" dijo en pantalla el rey demonio Piccolo para que su súbdito le de la caja esa y el Namek Maligno sacara un papel de la caja…

"La zona 29, la capital del oeste será la afortunada del día de Piccolo" revela Picoclo a los televidentes en shock…

-"No puede ser cierto.."- dijeron cada uno de los habitantes del mundo porque Piccolo va en serio.

EN KAME HOUSE…

-"Tien, haz al mafuba a ese maldito.."- exclamó Bulma vía por radio mientras el ex discípulo de Tsuru asintió mientras llegó a la King Castle, Bulma está alterada porque sus padres viven en la capital del oeste.

-"Ya estoy allá"- terminó de decir Tien mientras Piccolo se iba a subir a la nave y miró a Tien con una sonrisa…

-"Vaya, vaya un idiota suicida, haré aplastar la esperanza a la humanidad"- dijo con una sonrisa el rey demonio mientras todo es grabado, la gente con una pizca de esperanza al igual que los artistas marciales, pero como pasó en la historia original, Piccolo hizo brotar un huevo grande para nacer un bestia gigante muy poderosa que hizo añicos a Tien como la esperanza de los televidentes…

-"Jjajajajaja, este no es más que un patético, Drum, mátalo"- dijo el Piccolo que su súbdito asintió mientras tenía subyugado a Tien para luego estando a punto de golpear su cabeza, la gente no quería ver esa muerte de ese hombre que se atrevió a desafiar a ese rey demonio, pero…

Una patada se dirigió a la cabeza de Drum que lo mandó a volar lejos salvándole la vida de Tien dejando sorprendido a Piccolo y a los televidentes…

EN EL DOJO KAWAKAMI…

-"¿Gokú?"- dijo asombrado Tenshin, Isao quedó con los ojos abiertos mientras que…

-"Gokú"- exclamaron con lágrimas de felicidad Maya, Aya, Momoyo y Miyako con esperanza al ver a su amado imponente y una mirada que las haría desmayar en el futuro.

"Espero que mi yerno gane" pensó Ayako mirando la televisión mientras Shin "Espero que ganes, tengo una pelea pendiente contigo, cuñado" pensó el peli plata mirando la televisión mientras que las chicas en el caso de sus hermanas, Momoyo y Miyako miraban la pelea atentamente.

EN LA MANSION KAGAMIIN…

-"Es Gokú"- dijo Kyoka con una sonrisa de felicidad y llorando al ver a su amado con esa mirada que nunca más olvidará en su vida.

"Espero que le ganes Gokú" pensó Ryoko seria y con una pizca de esperanza ante eso mientras su hija está llena de esperanza en que su amado Gokú derrotara a ese demonio verde feo.

EN LA PELEA….

-"Estilo kawakami: Golpe de Sumo"- y con esas palabras, Gokú con su palma de ki, golpeó de lleno al Drum matándolo al instante dejando sorprendido a Piccolo.

-"Tú otra vez, te mataré esta vez"- dijo con una sonrisa el rey demonio para acercarse lentamente al chico mientras esto se transmite en vivo…

-"Eso lo veremos"- dijo el azabache seriamente para luego el Piccolo Daimaku lanzara un golpe de hacha que el azabache lo interceptó fácilmente dejando sorprendido Tien, Piccolo no se quedó ahí y lanzó un puñetazo al azabache que éste lo interceptó…

Entonces el azabache, tomó la mano de Piccoro y de una media vuelta, lo mandó a volar lejos haciéndolo chocar con un edificio.

-"Eso es sorprendente"- dijo Isao viendo con esperanza más creciente como ese muchacho logró hacerle daño a ese rey demonio.

-"Este Gokú…"- dijo con orgullo Tenshin mientras Ayako solo sonreía con esperanza…

-"Vamos Gokú/ Oni chan, tú puedes ganar"- dijeron Maya, Aya, Momoyo y Miyako, en el caso de Oni chan fuer dicho por Wanko, ellas están apoyando al azabache en esta pelea…

EN LA MANSION KAGAMIIN…

"MALDITO" exclamó por televisión Piccolo mientras veía como Gokú lo superó y le devolvió el ataque otra vez dejando feliz a Kyoka…

-"Vamos, Mi Gokú… eres mi prometido"- fueron las palabras de una eufórica peli azul con gafas y su madre está sonriendo porque poco a poco, está saliendo la Kyoka ruda, esa herencia de la familia y todo es por causa de Gokú, "Si ganas, serás el heredero de este clan, yerno" pensó con una sonrisa la Milf para seguir viendo la pelea mientras Piccolo está aumentando su energía a full Power…

Y CORTE… Fin de capítulo….

NDA: Han pasado mucho tiempo… esto lo divido en dos partes por si acaso, este sábado termino el arco de Piccolo y la confirmación del haren del kokun, para eso creé este fics, para sellar mi estilo, el bardo, y me siento feliz que Marvel ilustrará el Lore de League of Legend empezando por la waifu del arco de hielo Ashe…

PD: si adivinan de qué animé es Bell-chan se ganan un saludo en el próximo capítulo…

La pregunta… si quieren más bardo… puedo agregar dos animes más de pelea, solo dos… eso…


	4. Chapter 4

NDA: Bueno bueno, empezamos con los saludos y es primera vez o hace tiempo que no lo hago… bueno yo cumplo…

UN SALUDO PARA TODOS LOS QUE ADIVINARON EL NOMBRE DEL ANIME EN DONDE BELLDANDY ES PROTAGONISTA:

Vergil sparda yamato.

Marduk666

Jotaro Joestar

maxigiampieri2012

Sebastian Manuel Ortiz

jurnero89

ZeroOmega

DmcNero

Martin Ramos

Emanuel dry

David NormanE8E

Sasuke ojo sharingan

Hades

Ikki akuma

NDA2: lo otro, lo de los dos animé, tomé la decisión de hacer parte la serie Senran Kagura y el otro…. Ba… dam… tussss…. Es para… Shimoneta… Ok no… es para Maken Ki….

Los animes involucrados en este multicross y no quiero desilusiones si sus waifus no estén con el kankún por ser infancia… aunque no veo a Vegeta con otra chica que no sea Bulma.

Así que son: Tengou Tenje, Ah My Goddess (Bell y dos personajes más), Dragon Rioting, Maji de watasi, Ikkitousen (será muy alterno, nada de destino porque ellos se rigen por las reglas de los dos animes de pelea que son Dragon Rioting y Dragon Ball), Senran Kagura y Maken Ki que me estuve leyendo el manga…

Así que sin más relleno, empecemos…

Capítulo 4: "El guerrero que salvó al mundo y la visita a Todou Gakuen"

-"Vamos Gokú"- exclamaron las chicas como Maya, Aya, Momoyo, Miyako mientras Wanko también apoyaba a su oni-chan en esa pelea mientras el padre de Shin, Maya y Aya está mirando serio la pelea y con una pisca de esperanza al igual que el abuelo de Momoyo, Shin y su madre están solo mirando al televisión que se transmite en vivo esa feroz batalla.

Lo mismo pasa en el caso de Kyoka y su madre, la joven peli azul mira con preocupación y lleno de esperanza en que su prometido gane esta vez, su madre seria como siempre en esas situaciones.

Pero en ese mismo distrito, pero en otro lugar, una cierta pelirroja de la edad de Aya está mirando la pelea con preocupación al igual que sus hermanos mayores y sus padres que son maestro de artes marciales.

En el templo, Nekomi…

"Padre, quiero que Gokú gane esta pelea" eran los rezos en la mente de Belldandy y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos al ver la feroz pelea que está pasando su amado…

Mientras ven esa pelea, Gokú y Piccolo están intercambiando golpe a una velocidad monstruosa…

-"TOMA ESTO MOCOSO"- dijo el rey demonio Namek pegándole con su mano al estilo hacha en la parte costada del cuello del azabache que le dolió un infierno cayendo al suelo duro creando un cráter, pero el azabache no se quedó atrás y lanzó un kamehameha al suelo para impulsarse hacia arriba dejando sorprendido a Piccolo y Tien que está viendo la pelea.

-"Ja… esa técnica no me afecta"- exclamó Piccolo preparando interceptar dicha técnica mirando a un Gokú cargando otra vez su kamehameha…

-"Haaaaaaaaaa"- el azabache lanzó su kamehameha mientras Piccolo extendió sus manos para interceptar ese ataque pero…

-"AHORA"- exclamó el nieto de Son Gohan desviando el kamehameha dejando con los ojos abierto a Piccolo por el truco hecho por Gokú que le llegó en la nuca causándole un gran dolor.

-"Levántate, no creo que eso sea para tanto"- dijo un Gokú serio mientras Piccolo se recomponía del ataque que le hizo el muchacho.

-"Monstruo"- dijo el Namek Maligno enojado muy enojado a Gokú.

-"Lo mismo digo"- dijo el azabache a su rival pero continuó…

-"Esta pelea no terminará hasta que uno de los dos muera"- dijo el azabache con una pose de pelea la estilo Kame y Piccolo se puso en pose de pelea hasta que los dos empezaron a atacarse…

-"Este Gokú le está peleando de igual a igual a Piccolo"- dijo Tenshin más sorprendido y casi con la certeza de que el azabache va a ganar esta pelea mientras las chicas están en silencio viendo la pelea.

"Vamos Gokú tienes que ganar" pensaron Aya, Maya, Momoyo, Miyako mientras que la madre de las hermanas Natsume, Ayako está con sus manos apretadas en su pecho por la tensión de esa colosal pelea.

"Gokú" pensó Kyoka mientras ve esa pelea al igual que un cierto conquistador supremo de la familia Sonsaku en un lugar llamado Kanto.

En la televisión se veía como Gokú y Piccolo intercambiaban golpe con precisión sin ceder, Gokú golpeaba a Piccolo y viceversa por un período de tiempo dejando sorprendido a todos los artistas marciales del lugar o los que están viendo la pelea.

Al rato, ambos peleadores están jadeando porque dieron todo de sí, pero el azabache tiene cierta ventaja y eso Piccolo lo sabe.

Entonces Piccolo lanzó un ataque de ki con sus ojos hiriendo la pierna del azabache dejándolo cojeando…

-"Jajajajajaj, ¿Qué te pareció esto?, con una pierna menos no te podrás movilizarte como quieres"- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante el Namek Maligno que Gokú solo dijo.

-"Me basta con una pierna"-

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-"Gokú…"- exclamaron preocupadas las chicas por la desventaja de su amado azabache que dejó enojados al Isao Natsume, Shin y Tenshin Kawakami.

-"Maldición, ese Piccolo es más astuto de lo que pensé"- dijo Isao que el abuelo de Momoyo asintió seriamente mientras está mirando la pelea.

EN LA RESIDENCIA KAGAMIIN…

-"No, Gokú"- exclamó de forma preocupada al borde de las lágrimas Kyoka pero, luego vio que Gokú usó su báculo sagrado para darle un rodillazo al Namek dejando con los ojos abiertos a su madre y su hija…

-"Gokú también es muy astuto"- dijo de forma más interesada Ryoko al ver a su futuro yerno arreglándosela en esa pelea mientras el camarógrafo se subió a una nave aérea que llegaron justo a tiempo para presenciar la pelea desde los cielos por orden del rey del mundo que escogió el mismo medio de transporte.

"POR EL BIEN DE NUESTRO EQUIPO, LA PELEA ESTÁ SIENDO TRANSMITIDA POR LOS AIRES" dijo un periodista mientras que la cámara logró enfocar la pelea y el azabache está otra vez en aprietos sin su báculo sagrado mientras Piccolo está recargando su poder para exclamar…

-"SERÁ TU FIN"- y con esas palabras, lanzó un poder tan potente que hizo desintegrar gran parte de la ciudad creando un hongo de humo y un terremoto en el país…

-"GOKÚUUUUUUUUUUUUU"- exclamaron Momoyo, Aya, Maya, Miyako al igual que Wanko llorando pensando en que perdieron a su amado y oni chan en la pelea, Isao apretó sus dientes , Ayako está consolando a sus dos hijas, mientras Shin está mirando impotente porque sabe que no es rival para ese monstruo.

-"Ese maldito"- dijo Tenshin aprentando sus puños pensando que sus esperanzas se esfumó por ese ataque que no se nota nada pero…

"Esperen hay dos personas en el aire" dijo el periodista mientras se a un Tien y Gokú siendo cargado por él dejando con los ojos muy abierto a los presentes y las chicas se aliviaron por ahora al ver a su amado Gokú con vida.

-"Gracias Tien"- dijo Tenshin Kawakami con una sonrisa.

EN LA PELEA…

Piccolo está más que furioso y esta vez cargó tanta energía que la ciudad entera no correrá con la misma suerte…

-"No te burlarás de mi energía demoníaca"- dijo el rey Piccolo que Gokú solo esperó eso…

-"Ahora"- exclamó Gokú para impulsarse y golpear el abdomen del Namek Maligno que titubeó un poco pero quedó más enojado…

-"No he podido darle del todo"- dijo un Gokú sorprendido por no darle tan fuerte a causa de su herida en la pierna.

-"ESTÚPIDO MOCOSO, YA VALISTE…"- Dijo el Namek Maligno que Gokú está a unos metros lejos de su oponente cubriendo su rostro en forma de X…

-"DESAPARECE"- y con eso lanzó a full power ese poder que Gokú lo recibió de lleno destruyendo la ciudad por completo causando un temblor más fuerte….

EN LA RESIDENCIA KAGAMIIN…

-"Gokú…"- exclamó Kyoka cubriendo su boca con sus manos llorando a sollozos al ver semejante ataque con terremoto incluido, esta vez su amado no saldría de esa explosión y ahora sus esperanza de casarse con él han sido más que Nula mientras su Madre la abraza también llorando por ver a su hija en ese estado, vio el Crater que se formó y es uno gigante dejándola muy en shock mientras consuela a su hija, pero….

"NUBE VOLADORA" fue el grito que se escuchó apenas en la televisión y una nube amarilla pasó al lado de los periodistas que están en la nave y cayó al cráter, Kyoka miró y vio a Gokú saliendo del cráter, herido pero vivo…

-"Gokú"- dijo con felicidad y todavía llorando al ver a su prometido saliendo del cráter…

EN EL TEMPLO…

-"Mi Gokú"- decía Bell-chan con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y de felicidad, desde ese momento supo que está enamorada otra vez desde que pasó… pero dejó eso de lado y vio a su amado con vida y dispuesto a terminar con Piccolo.

EN LA PELEA…

La cosa es que pasó todo en la historia original, Piccolo sorprendido que Gokú se tankeara esa explosión Ciudad entera para luego tomar de Rehén a Tien, la cosa es que Gokú se sometió a Piccolo para salvarle la vida a su amigo que Piccolo con una piedra hirió la mano del azabache….

-"Jajajajajaja, este es tu fin, Piccolo Daimaku ha ganado"- decía el Namek sonriendo y feliz con el triunfo, ahora puede matar a Gokú, pero antes le lanzó otra piedra en la otra pierna del azabache y éste cayó al suelo impotente…

-"MALDITO"- dijo enojado e indignado por lo bajó que cayó Piccolo por parte de Isao y Tenshin dejando más asustada Maya, Aya, Momoyo aprentando sus puños y evitar llorar al ver a su amado en ese estado mientras Piccolo subió al cielo con la técnica de vuelo para darle el golpe de gracia, Miyako está llorando a sollozo porque será el fin y ella quería declarar su amor a él, Ayako solo está mirando aterrada y llorando porque su yerno está a punto de morir, al igual lo que pasa con Kyoka en la mansión Kagamiin y Belldandy en Nekomi.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA, HE GANADO, HAS SIDO TONTO EN ENFRENTAR AL REY DE LAS TINIEBLAS"- dijo en los cielos Piccolo para luego impulsarse y exclamar….

-"MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"- los Natsume quedaron aterrados, las niñas no querían mirar cómo se muere su amado, Shin con los ojos abiertos, Kyoka abrazando a su madre llorando a sollozos por el final, Belldandy rezando fervientemente a su padre de otra dimensión que salve a su amado, Pero…

-"HAS COMETIDO UN ERROR, ME HAS DEJADO CON UN BRAZO"- y con esas palabras Gokú extendió su brazo para luego golpear el suelo para lanzar un kamehameha e impulsarse a gran velocidad…

-"Te derrotaré con la técnica del abuelo de Momoyo….. Estilo Kawakami… Musou Seikenzuki"-exclamó Gokú para concentrar poder con su puño mientras detrás se ve a un Oozaru azul para atravesar con ese golpe a Piccolo que dejó un gran agujero en su estómago, pero antes de morir, lanzó un huevo a lo lejos para explotar… Gokú cayó en picada pero fue interceptado por Yajirobe que lo salvó de estar más herido que antes…

DOJO KAWAKAMI…

El dojo está en silencio, Tenshin, Isao, Ayako están con los ojos muy abierto porque no pueden creer lo que están viendo, Gokú, si, ese niño, mocoso o lo que sea hizo la hazaña que ningún maestro pudo hacer, derrotar al rey demonio Piccolo en una pelea a muerte.

-"Lo hizo"- fueron las palabras de una peli castaña mirando con una sonrisa de felicidad al ver a su amado dando el signo de paz mientras Yajirobe lo ponía en su transporte junto mientras Tien, Bulma, Yamcha y Lunch están mirando con una sonrisa a ese muchacho que venía de la montaña Paoz.

-"Mamá Lo hizo"- exclamó Maya llorando de felicidad al igual que se hermana que su madre las abrazó amorosamente mientras ellas lloraban de felicidad en su pecho.

-"Si hija mías, Gokú lo hizo"- fueron las palabras de Ayako llorando al ver a su yerno siendo llevado por ese gordo en su nave para irse lejos del lugar mientras Miyako solo está sonriendo de forma cálida mientras Momoyo se está conteniendo de llorar estando al lado de la peli púrpura.

-"Así que Ganó"- sonreía Momoyo de forma determinante haciéndose la dura pero por dentro quiere llorar de felicidad al ver a su amado y compañero vivo de esa colosal pelea.

-"Si, Momoyo… Gokú es lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida"- decía en un tono tenue y lleno de ternura Miyako sonriendo de forma cálida pero…

-"Vengan para acá mis niñas"- decía Ayako abrazando con ternura a las cinco chicas presentes que la peli púrpura y la peli negra no aguantaron más y se largaron a llorar sollozando junto a Wanko y las hermanas Natsume, liberaron ese sentimiento hacia el azabache que hizo lo imposible en esa pelea mientras que Shin solo sonreía de forma tranquila al igual que su padre y el abuelo Kawakami al ver esa tierna escena.

-"Gokú no sabe de imposible. Digno de la familia Natsume"- dijo Isao con una sonrisa que Tenshin se reía de forma aliviada por la tensión pasada.

-"Si, pero para que eso pase, tus hijas tendrán que pasar por mi nieta, la niña Miyako shiira y la hija de Ryoko Kagamiin, Kyoka"- decía Tenshin sonriendo que sacó una risa en Isao que Shin solo se reía de forma nerviosa.

"Al parecer me la dejaste difícil, cuñado" pensó Shin con determinación porque tiene un gran oponente que superar, Son Gokú…

EN LA RESIDENCIA TAKAYANAKI…

-"Hijos, ese es el espíritu de un joven que no sabe de imposible"- dijo el patriarca de dicho clan a sus dos hijos, el mayor se llama Mitsuomi y el menor se llama Matsuki o Matasuki, no recuerdo el nombre.

El padre dijo esas palabras en especial en su hijo menor porque vio que no es un prodigio como su hermano, esas palabras motivaron a su hijo menor y así terminaron las cosas en dicho clan…

EN LA RESIDENCIA KAGAMIIN…

-"Gokú es lo máximo, Mamá"- exclamó llorando de felicidad Kyoka que su madre solo sonreía con calidez abrazando a su hija.

-"Así es hija, para ser la prometida de Gokú, tienes que liberar la herencia de la familia, tu espíritu de pelea"- aconsejó de forma sabia su madre que su hija tiene una determinación enorme para liberar ese espíritu de pelea, solo falta un empuje para que eso pase, Kyoka Kagamiin está dispuesta a todo por ser la esposa del azabache.

-"Si madre, seré la esposa de Gokú, seré la futura Son Kyoka"- dijo la peli azul de forma determinante que su madre solo sonrió para luego ella y su hija, recogieran las cosas que se cayeron de la casa a causa del terremoto.

EN UN TEMPLO…

"Gracias padre por todo" rezaba con lágrimas de felicidad Belldabdy mientras su ángel llamada Holy-Bell la consolaba por eso, ella le afectó mucho esa batalla, pero se dio cuenta de algo, a diferencia de su anterior vida, ella está dispuesta a todo por estar con él.

-"Holy-Bell, ¿por qué me dan ganas de estar molesta con las peli azul?"- preguntó la diosa que su ángel solo negó con la cabeza no sabiendo nada de la extraña molestia de Belldandy.

-"Bueno, quizás tiempo al tiempo"- dijo la diosa con una sonrisa para luego hacer los quehaceres en el templo con la sonrisa más cálida de ella porque Gokú ganó la pelea.

EN NIFELHEIN…

-"Interesante, interesante, la pequeña Belldandy tiene sus ojos vistos en Son Gokú, mi hija Urd también y se está preparando para ir allá"- dijo cierta morena de cuerpo voluptuoso que es la gobernante de Nifelhein, la Daimaikaichou Hild.

-"Haré los preparativos para ir a ese mundo"- terminó de decir la Milf por excelencia pero antes de irse, debe hacer ciertas cosas como dejar a un gobernante de forma permanente y esas cosas, como también, cómo seducir a un cierto cabellos de puntas de corazón puro y potencial guapo.

EN EL DOJO…

-"¿por qué odio a las peli azul?"- se preguntó una Aya mientras que las demás a excepción de Ayako y Wanko se dijeron lo mismo, dejaron eso de lado porque Tenshin Kawakami habló.

-"Una vez que reconstruyamos nuestros hogares, iremos a Kame House a felicitar a Gokú con el maestro Roshi"- Isao asintió y las chicas Re felices porque verásn a su amado y oni-chan en el caso de Wanko y así los Natsume se fueron a su residencia para ir de forma tranquila a Kame House.

Digamos que los maestros de Kanto están sonriendo por ese chico de nombre desconocido que se fue sin decir una palabra, pero los rumores decían que es discípulo del maestro Roshi por su pose de pelea al estilo de la tortuga, sus discípulos están dispuestos a superarse, pero ciertas chicas están muy interesada en ese muchacho, incluyendo una cierta peli verde, peli azul, peli púrpura, una morena, como también en otro distritos están en las mismas.

NDA: ALTO BARDO QUE CREARÉ ESO Si.

Gokú llegó a la plataforma celeste y empezó a entrenar con Mister Popo, una vez que pasó la semana, Kami sama de la Tierra hizo su presencia y revivió a Shen Long pasando las cosas como en la historia original, Gokú feliz al saber que el maestro y sus amigos fueron revividos por las esferas del Dragón.

Pasó la semana y vemos a un cierto grupo que lo componen dos familias, la familia Natsume compuesto por los jefes de la familia que son Isao y Ayako, sus tres hijos Shin, Maya y Aya. La otra familia es Kawakami compuesta por Tenshin Kawakami maestro y líder de la familia con su futura heredera, su nieta Momoyo, su hermana adoptiva Wanko o kazuki, también una invitada especial llamada Miyako Shiira.

-"Llegamos a Kamehouse"- dijo un sonriente Isao junto a los que llegaron mientras un anciano calvo con barba salió del lugar junto a una linda chica de cabello azul oscuro por así decirlo vestido como una ama de casa.

-"Hola visitantes, ¿Qué se le ofrecen?"- preguntó el calvo anciano con su báculo vestido al estilo hawai.

-"Maestro Roshi, un gusto en conocerlo en persona, me llamo Isao Natsume y ella es mi esposa"- se presentó el hombre que, de pasada presentó a su familia que el maestro se quedó pensativo.

-"Ya veo, así que de la familia Natsume, hace tiempo que no había escuchado de ellos, pero un gusto"- dijo el maestro Roshi con una sonrisa mientras los hermanos Natsume miraron con curiosidad al maestro que entrenó a Gokú.

-"Un honor Maestro Roshi, soy el maestro del estilo Kawakami, Tenshin Kawakami y este es mi nieta, Momoyo"- se presentó el anciano maestro a su nieta como a Kazuko y Miyako.

-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo tenshin, recuerdo que tu abuelo logró entrar al dojo del maestro Mutaito"- dijo con una sonrisa el maestro que Tenshin solo sonrió de forma normal.

-"No has cambiado ni un poco maestro"- dijo el abuelo de Momoyo dejando muy sorprendido a los chicos.

-"¿Cuántos años tiene usted?"- preguntó una curiosa Miyako al maestro Roshi que éste solo sonrió.

-"Tengo más de lo que piensa jovencita"- le responde el viejo maestro que sacó una sonrisa, Isao iba a decir algo pero…

-"Tenemos refrescos y Snack para que disfruten adentro de la casa"- dijo una sonriente y radiante Lunch que dejó muy conmovido a Shin al ver la sonrisa angelical de esa chica.

Una vez que entraron, vieron a un cerdo parlante y a un gato kawai volando que…

-"Ah, qué lindo"- exclamaron Kazuko, Miyako y Aya al ver a Puar para darle cariño como también mimarlo, pero ese rato agradable ya pasó y las chicas en el caso de Maya, Momoyo, Aya y Miyako miraron para todos lados para ver si está Gokú, pero nada.

-"Maestro Roshi…"- dijo una Momoyo de forma seria que el maestro dejó de hablar con los padres de los hermanos Natsume como el abuelo de Momoyo.

-"Dime, jovencita"- dijo de forma amable el maestro Roshi.

-"¿dónde está Gokú?"- fue la pregunta de la peli negra de ojos rubí que el maestro del estilo tortuga se puso pensativo ante la atenta mirada de los Natsume, Miyako o sea todo los visitantes a Kame House.

-"Gokú, así que conociste a Gokú, ¿verdad?"- fueron las palabras del maestro que todos los presentes visitando Kame House asintieron.

-"Si, por eso venimos a ver si está por aquí"- dijo una ansiosa Maya que el maestro está muy tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-"Ya veo, pero me temo que Gokú no está aquí"- responde Roshi dejando algo triste a las chicas enamoradas del azabache, pero el maestro continuó con su relato antes de que le volvieran a preguntar si sabe en donde se encuentra.

-"Gokú se encuentra en la plataforma, celeste, está entrenando bajo la tutela de Kami-sama"- revela el maestro dejando con caras de interrogación en los más jóvenes pero no en los adultos. Isao al oír en donde está Gokú y por quien está entrenando, él solo sonrió y una lágrima salió de su mejilla mientras su esposa aferró fuertemente a la mano de su esposo, Tenshin solo está callado porque sabe lo que pasó y la razón de las lágrimas de Isao.

-"¿papá, por qué lloras?"- preguntó Shin con curiosidad al igual que sus hermanas que quieren saber eso.

-"No, es solo que, Kami-sama nos liberó de la maldición familiar de la espada maldita"- fue la respuesta de Isao que dejó más perplejo a los tres hermanos Natsume.

-"¿Maldición?"- preguntó perplejo y a la vez curioso el mayor de los Natsume que su padre asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Si, hijo, la familia Natsume tenía una maldición que estaba en una espada que, cualquiera que la portaba y no tenía una mente fuerte, se corrompía esa persona y solo pensaba en matar… Yo… fui sanado por él, estaba corrompido por la espada cuando era joven y… cuando estaba a punto de matar a mis padres… llegó un ser que se hacía llamar el Kami-sama de este mundo, me inmovilizó, me dio de beber una agua que cura maldiciones e hizo descansar en paz a las almas que absorbió esa espada… le debemos mucho a él"- dijo Isao con una sonrisa que sus hijos quedaron sorprendido y solo se limitaron a abrazar a su padre como buena familia que son.

-"Me alegro que Gokú vaya a entrenar allá.. por cierto, maestro, ¿Cuándo volverá?"- preguntó Tenshin dejando con una mirada otra vez ansiosa en las chicas.

-"lo más seguro que vuelva para el próximo torneo de las artes marciales, de aquí a unos cuatros años más"- dijo el maestro como respuesta a la pregunta del anciano Kawakami.

-"Así cuatro años, no me quedaré atrás, entrenaré duro"- dijo Shin determinado que sus padres y hermanas solo sonrieron mientras el maestro Roshi…

-"Si quieres puedo entrenarte"- dijo el maestro que los padres de Shin se inclinaron con respeto al maestro.

-"Un honor que lo entrene por un tiempo, Maestro Roshi"- dijo Ayako en tono de respeto que su hijo también se inclinó pero por dentro está muy emocionado por ser entrenado por uno de los maestro más fuerte de la Tierra.

-"Maestro, yo también quiero entrenar"- dijo Momoyo de forma determinante que el maestro vio las posibilidades y aceptó como si nada, Maya y Aya tampoco querían quedarse atrás y decidieron ser entrenada por el maestro, Kazuko y Miyako solo miraron con una sonrisa ya que querían entrenar a su modo y en lo que más fuerte son y así terminó el día para el grupo.

HAN PASADO UN POCO MÁS DE TRES AÑOS…

Gokú solo está meditando como fase final del entrenamiento que le dio Mr Popo y Kami-sama, el azabache ya de una edad de 18 años , se veía un tipo muy bien físicamente y más fuerte que antes, porque perfeccionó las técnicas que aprendió de la familia Kawakami, Natsume, el estilo Tortuga y el de Kami-sama que según Piccolo era parte de la familia del mal.

Kami-sama solo miraba al ya un hombre mayor Gokú que decidió esperar a que saliera de su meditación.

Una vez Gokú salió de su meditación, miró a Kami-sama que está muy serio y dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa Kami-sama?"-

-"Joven Gokú, ya te he entrenado por tres años, es hora de que bajes a la Tierra"- fue la respuesta sabia de Kami-sama que dejó de forma perpleja al azabache.

-"¿Eh?, pero falta un año para el torneo, creo que hay más entrenamiento para mí"- dijo un Gokú perplejo que Kami-sama asintió.

-"Así es, joven Gokú, pero debes entrenar por tu cuenta como fase final del entrenamiento para enfrentar a Piccolo en el torneo que se realizará dentro de un año"- dijo de forma sabia y seria el hombre que custodia el equilibrio de la Tierra.

-"Ya veo, ¿Cuándo me voy?"- preguntó el azabache que Kami-sama solo responde.

-"Hoy mismo, antes de irte, debes comer e… ir a este lugar"- dijo como instrucción el namek bueno que Gokú escuchó cada palabra de su maestro.

-"Ya veo, entonces eso haré"- dijo Gokú para comer el banquete dado por Mr. Popo como también lo necesario para irse a la Tierra, le puso el turbante en la cabeza, paraguas y una gran mochila, vestido con una especie de Chaqueta oriental color azul, una vez listo eso, Gokú se subió a la alfombra voladora de Mr. Popo y ambos se fueron a la Tierra dejando solo a Kami-sama que sacó una sonrisa.

-"Buena suerte Gokú, espero que no te moleste esa compañía"- se dijo para sí mismo el Namek mirando los hechos de la Tierra.

Gokú se despidió de Mr. Popo en las afuera de una ciudad y se dispuso a caminar, pero lo primero se puso a buscar un templo cuya referencia se decía, "cerca de Todou Gakuen y Nangokuren", como en las cercanías de distritos que se le conocen por tener peleadores de artes marciales y haciendo ataque con poderes y magia.

Después de un rato preguntando a la gente en donde está dicho edificio, todo se concluyó que dicho lugar, se encuentra un templo oriental muy bonito en la colina de ese distrito, entonces Gokú subió por las escaleras de ese templo para llegar a una puerta de dicho edificio al estilo templo oriental.

-"Solo debo preguntar a esa chica que… espera la conozco en algún lado"- dijo el azabache mirando a una cierta chica peli castaña, ojos azules muy hermosa vestido con un kimono azul claro con blanco que la hacía representar como a una sacerdotisa mientras está barriendo una parte del suelo del templo mientras está tarareando de forma muy angelical.

-"Hola…"- dijo Gokú acercándose a la chica en cuestión que ella miró al tipo con una curiosidad para ver qué quería.

-"Hola, bienvenida al templo, soy la sacerdotisa del lugar, me llamo Belldandy Odinson"- se presentó la hermosa chica con la sonrisa más angelical que Gokú se acordó de una de ella.

-"¿Bell-chan?"- preguntó el azabache a la chica que ella se le cayó su escoba y sus ojos muy abierto porque, una sola persona en este mundo la llama así, puso sus manos en la mejilla del saiyajin tratando de no llorar delante de él.

-"¿G-Gokú?"- preguntó tartamudeando la diosa que Gokú tomó la mano de ella y se sacó el turbante para demostrar que era él, su cabello desafiando a la gravedad.

-"Así es, tanto tiempo, ¿no?"- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa que la chica no se aguantó más y sa abalanzó al pectoral duro de él llorando pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad…

-"Eres tú, oh eres tú"- decía llorando una y otra vez que Gokú quedó perplejo por esa reacción pero recordó a su abuelito que debe tratar muy bien a las mujeres mientras están llorando y alentarle con palabras halagadoras como le dijo el maestro Roshi.

-"Ya… Bell, estoy aquí, cumplí mi promesa y no te dejaré de lado"- decía Gokú consolando y abrazando a la chica que ella solo sonrió de forma amorosa cerrando sus ojos para sentir el latido de su amado azabache, héroe de la Tierra.

-"Si, lo sé, Gokú"- decía la chica para luego disfrutar de ese rato agradable con el hombre que marcó su vida en este mundo.

"Padre, he encontrado a un hombre tan puro que a pesar de la feroz batalla que vivió, sonríe después de eso, es la razón porque me enamoré de él cuando lo encontré herido entrenando cerca de mi templo anterior en Nekomi" pensó la hermosa diosa que sus marcas se hizo presente mientras seguía sonriendo mientras correspondió el abrazo de Gokú.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4…

NDA: Ahora se viene el bardo, quiero decir, falta la reacción de Maya, Aya, Momoyo, Miyako, Kyoka, pero ésta última su cambio es Wow y por lo tanto, es más peligrosa que Ryofu de Ikkitousen y debo admitir que es más fuerte que la mayoría de las chicas de esa serie, para el amigo que mencionó a Yukie de Maji de Watasi, no se preocupe, estarán con Gokú así como Tachibana, las chicas que estarán con el princeso por así decirlo será Christiane por ahora y Kazuko, pero hay otra waifus en esa serie, pero Dragon Rioting se pasó… así que eso…

Nda: Puse Maken Ki porque no voy a hacer más proyectos nuevos aunque tengo ideas bien loca y por eso aproveché el bug y puse ese como Senran Kagura pero eso va a esperar por ahora… estoy enfocado en las tres franquicias principales, eso sería todo….


	5. Chapter 5

Nda: He vuelto Tío, creo que al purificar la espada llamada Reiki, la familia Natsume se liberó de la maldición y la cosa para mí es está poniendo más o menos heavy por así decirlo, pero en fin, tomaré la regla de DB, Dragon Rioting, Maji de watasi en cuanto a peleas y torneo, pero respetaré los mundos, pero no se preocupen, no haré pareja canon en Tenjou Tenghe por Aya, a ella la iba a quitar de Gokú, pero al igual que su hermana, merece una oportunidad. Nagi se llevará la paliza de su vida y eso….

Capítulo 5: "El reencuentro con seres muy queridos parte uno"

Después de estar un rato abrazados el saiyajin y la hermosa peli castaña claro llamada Belldandy, se separa un poco, pero sigue abrazado, ella dijo estas palabras:

-"He esperado este día para verte, Gokú-kun"- lo dijo con una hermosa sonrisa la diosa de otra dimensión que el azabache solo sonreía de forma tranquila ya que le gustó estar así con ella, se siente más en paz.

-"jejjejeje, ¿de verdad?, eso es bueno pero…."- se detuvo ahí Gokú porque un león rugió en su vientre sacando una cara perpleja en Belldandy, vio a su amado rascándose la nuca de forma nerviosa.

-"Me estoy muriendo de hambre"- dijo Gokú continuando sus palabras mientras la diosa de cabellera castaña y ojos azules muy hermoso solo sacó una linda sonrisa como una risita hermosa.

-"Hay cosas que nunca cambian, pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Gokú-kun"- dijo la diosa de marcas azules en sus mejillas para tomar la mano de su hombre para continuar sus palabras.

-"Ven, entremos a mi casa y te preparo tu comida favorita"- terminó de decir Belldandy que tomó a Gokú para llevarlo directo a la casa de ella para prepararle un banquete de bienvenida.

Pasó el rato y vemos a un Gokú con estrellitas en los ojos al ver semejante banquete, es de lo más hermoso que ha visto, si, los platos de Belldandy son una divinidad al mismo nivel de sus amigas de la infancia, menos una que compartía sus hamburguesas favoritas con él.

-"Wowwwwwwww, todo eso para nosotros, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"- fueron las palabras emocionadas de Gokú que Bell solo está sonriendo de forma más brillante porque ahora no se siente sola, entonces el discípulo de kami-sama empezó a comer como bestia que es, pero afinado porque la madre de Maya y Aya como de Shin, le enseñó modales en la forma de comer, Belldandy se está dando el lujo de comer un cuenco de arroz con camarones y esas cosas, comía como una señorita. Pasó el rato y el azabache ya se comió casi más de la mitad mientras la diosa solo la mitad de su primer plato, pero dejó de lado su comida para mirar al pelo de puntas con una mirada llena de amor.

-"Oye Gokú-kun, ¿Qué hiciste durante los últimos tres años?"- fue la pregunta de Bell a su amado mientras está arrasando con la comida.

-"eztrezando e…"- no terminó sus palabras porque la peli castaña de ojos azules la interrumpió.

-"Mastica primero, traga y después habla"- reprendió la diosa de forma suave pero firme a su amado, Gokú hizo lo que dijo su amiga y una vez que lo hizo, dijo estas palabras como respuesta.

-"Estuve entrenando en el templo de kami-sama desde que derroté a Piccolo Daimakú y fue fantástico…."- y así Gokú le relató lo que pasó que la chica solo sonreía cálidamente y sin sorprenderse porque sabe todo tocante a este mundo, lo de kami-sama y esas cosas, pero quería escuchar a él decir esas cosas, su voz hace que ella se cautive más en él.

-"Después de tres años, Kami-sama me dijo que entrenara por mi cuenta ahora para llegar preparado para el torneo de artes marciales que será dentro de un año"- terminó de relatar el azabache con una sonrisa y golpeando sus puños con una mirada determinante a Belldandy, ella solo sonreía ante la determinación de él de querer ser más fuerte, pero…

-"¿pero por qué entrenaste con Kami-sama si eres muy fuerte a este paso?"- preguntó de forma curiosa la diosa que Gokú se puso serio y miró a los ojos azules de la diosa.

-"Cuando derroté a Piccolo, él antes de morir, engendró un huevo de su boca, kami-sama me dijo que el hijo de Piccolo Daimaku quiere conquistar el mundo y vengar a su padre de mí, pero eso se define en el torneo de artes marciales que se avecina"- revela Gokú dejando algo preocupada a Belldandy, recordó la pelea a muerte que tuvo su amado ante Piccolo hace tres años atrás.

-"Por eso decidiste entrenar más, ¿cierto?"-lo dijo con un toque preocupado por la pelea que se avecina pero lo irónico es que ella no ve el futuro, su hermana menor lo haría y eso la dejó algo inquieta y preocupada pero…

-"No te preocupes, Bell-chan derrotaré a Piccolo cueste lo que cueste"- dijo el saiyajin tratando de calmar a su amiga con esas palabras para luego acariciarle la cabeza de ella que quedó muy feliz y con un sonrojo.

-"Es cierto Gokú-kun, confío en que lo derrotarás, pero te cuidado"- dijo la hermosa Belldandy a su amado que él solo sonrió para luego pasar el rato agradable.

Al día siguiente, vemos a un Gokú entrenando con su traje ponderado empezando con los ejercicios de calentamiento como sentadillas, lagartijas y abdominales como también para entrenar las artes marciales al estilo Kame tirando patadas y puños, después pasó al estilo Natsume entrenando cada técnica de ki enseñado por Isao Natsune, al rato siguiente entrenó el estilo Kawakami mientras Belldandy está barriendo el templo tarareando una hermosa canción mientras ve a su Gokú entrenando con una dedicación al cien por ciento a las artes marciales, "Me veo como una esposa enamorada de Gokú-kun, solo falta…" detuvo sus pensamientos Belldandy porque un recuerdo de su pasado, unas lágrimas salieron a su mejilla hermosa porque quiere tener algo que nunca tuvo y es por eso que su padre habló con Kami-sama de este mundo y él aceptó de forma gustosa que viviera en este mundo.

-"¿Pasa algo, Bell-chan?"- preguntó el azabache acercándose a ella con el sudor del entrenamiento, la hermosa ex diosa solo miró a su amado, se secó sus lágrimas para sonreír de forma tranquila.

-"Nada Gokú-kun, solo… recuerdo algo, la razón por la que vine a este mundo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse"- fueron las palabras de forma tranquila de Bell que el saiyajin solo la miró pero decidió creer en ella.

NDA: El azabache sabe del pasado de Belldandy, en parte por así decirlo, lo que no sabía es que ella es una diosa, así que sigamos.

-"Bueno, terminé mi entrenamiento, me iré a duchar"- terminó de decir Gokú para irse al baño a tomarse una ducha pero…

-"Gokú… quiero que vayas a comprar la comida para la semana"- fue el mandato de la diosa que el azabache solo sonrió.

-"Pues claro, me ducho, me visto y voy de compras"- y con esas palabras, Gokú se fue a tomarse la ducha mientras la diosa solo sonreía con amor, "Mi padre me dijo que debo seguir adelante y cuando le conté lo de Gokú, me dijo que grandes cosas me pasará si estoy con él, solo espero que…" pensó la diosa frotándose el vientre imaginándose ser madre de una cierta niña cuyo padre es un tipo de cabellos de puntas que se fue a tomarse una ducha y así pasó el rato.

Al rato siguiente, vemos a un Gokú con su paragua y su abrigo impermeable azul tal cual como lo vemos en la serie a la excepción del turbante porque cuando salió de compras desde el templo cerca de la academia Todou Gakuen, o sea a unas diez cuadras del templo.

-"Bueno, Bell-chan me dijo que saliera con mi paraguas y vaya que acertó que iba a llover"- dijo para sí mismo Gokú de forma despreocupada mientras gotas de lluvia venían del cielo que se dispuso a caminar a una tienda cercana para comprar la despensa para las próximas dos semanas conociendo el apetito de él.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-"Uffff, entonces ¿quedamos en empate otra vez, Maya-chan?"- preguntó un tipo de cabellera castaña corta de buen físico, vestido con el uniforme de la academia Todou Gakuen, el hombre es el sucesor del que una vez fue el presidente del consejo de ejecutores de dicha escuela, Shin Natsume que ahora el hombre está entrenando con más frecuencia para ser maestro de artes marciales de la familia Natsume en la cual, el actual presidente se esforzó el doble aprendiendo el arte de la familia y… entrenado en el estilo tortuga junto a su hermano Matasuki para agregarlo en el arsenal de artes marciales de su familia estando casi a la par de los Natsume, o sea en la parte de Shin, pero sí le gana a Maya por poco y su hermana también.

-"Así es Mitsuomi, esto es un empate otra vez"- decía la peliplata de casi 17 años de edad, cuerpo voluptuoso y sus hermosos ojos azules con una gran cuerpo trabajado, grandes atributos como también vestido de forma muy atrevida uniforme escolar de Todou Gakuen, que su camisa abotonada hasta cierto punto notando su abultado escote y una falda corta color verde con cuadros del mismo color pero más oscuro.

-"Así que, ¿Qué dices acerca de salir juntos?, ya sabes… una cita"- dijo algo sonrojado el tipo porque de verdad al pasar los años, tiene sentimientos en esa chica llamado Maya Natsume, le había pedido a su mejor amigo, el hermano de Maya, Shin pedirles consejo para conquistar a su hermana, recuerda ese día como si fuese ayer…

FlashBack…

-"Jajajajajajaj, buena suerte con eso"- dijo Shin riendo algo gracioso que dejó algo enojado a Mitsuomi Takayanagi.

-"Oye Shin eso no es gracioso, ¿tengo posibilidad con ella o no?"- preguntó el mayor de los Takayanagi que Shin dejó las bromas de lados mientras están en la oficina de los ejecutores.

-"Mira, si haces que mi hermana te fije en ti, sería un milagro de Kami-sama que pase eso"- dijo de forma tranquila el peli plata largo que tiene una cola de caballo mirando a su mejor amigo y sucesor de ser el jefe de los ejecutores como también el segundo al mando de los Katanas.

-"¿Por qué sería milagro eso?"- preguntó curioso Mitsuomi a su mejor amigo y compañero en las batallas.

-"Hay alguien muy querido por ella como también de mi hermana Aya que es muy difícil olvidarlo, Maya y Aya se están aferrando a la promesa de reencontrarse con él"- responde el mayor de los Natsume con algo de seriedad para hacerlo entender de las posibilidades de Mitsuomi esté con Maya es casi Nula.

-"Ya veo, ¿pero hace cuánto tiempo prometió eso?"- preguntó otra vez el peli plata corto que su mejor amigo solo sonrió para voltear su silla y mirar por la ventana el patio de la escuela.

-"creo que hace Cuatro años, desde que Maya tenía como once años y Aya nueve"- responde con una sonrisa nostálgica Shin al ver a su futuro cuñado entrenando tanto por su cuenta como con él.

FIN FLASHBACK...

"Ni siquiera sé quién es, pero ahora han pasado cinco años y es ahora o nunca" pensaba Mitsuomi esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de la hermana de su mejor amigo, ella iba a responder pero…

-"Empezó a llover y no tenemos paraguas para cubrirnos"- dijo una resignada Maya omitiendo la pregunta de Mitsuomi que él solo suspiró antes eso, pero había un problema que solucionar y eso es cómo ir casa sin nada impermeable.

-"La escuela está cerca, deberíamos ir allí y quizás hayan esos paraguas y cosas impermeables"- dijo el peli plata de los Takayanagi que Maya solo asintió, ambos salieron y cuando caminaron por media cuadra ya casi se mojaron gran parte de su cuerpo como sus ropajes y eso que están a corriendo a un ritmo rápido y a tres cuadras de la academia.

-"Oigan ustedes, pueden venir conmigo con mi paragua, hay suficientes espacio para dos personas más"- dijo aquella voz que la pareja se detuvo justo en el techado de una tienda y miraron al tipo desconocido, no pudieron ver el rostro del tipo joven porque el paragua cubría parte de su rostro que solo se ve la boca de él, el tipo lleva puesto una chaqueta azul impermeable, y la parte de abajo una especie de Doji de pelea color rojo Bermellón y unas botas negras con un amarre simple.

El tipo del paragua se está acercando poco a poco al dúo que está ya a unos dos metros de distancia para levantar un poco el paragua notando su rostro completo.

-"Deberían cuidarse o sino, tendrán una gripe"- fue el consejo del tipo de cabello desafiando a la gravedad, con una sonrisa despreocupada que Mitsuomi quedó agradecido del buen tipo sabiendo que por su vestimenta, es un artista marcial experimentado tanto por su físico como su forma de caminar.

-"Gracias señor…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque el azabache lo interrumpió…

-"Son Gokú, pero dime Gokú, un gusto"- saludó el saiyajin con su típica sonrisa que…

Maya al ver al extraño sujeto con su uniforme al estilo chino pero sin ver su rostro, lo primero fue algo desinteresada pero agradecida porque él es amable en compartir su paragua con su amigo pero, lo más en shock que dejó a Maya es ver el rostro de ésta persona, ella quedó con los ojos muy abierto al ver a esa persona. Reconoció esa cabellera, pero su rostro no es de un niño, sino de un hombre muy varonil, muy guapo, pero cuando él dijo "Son Gokú, pero dime Gokú" eso la dejó más impactada, no hay duda, es él.

-"un gusto Soy Mitsuomi…"- se presentó el peli plata de los Takayanagi pero se detuvo al recordar algo…

-"Espera…"- no pudo terminar otra vez porque cierta Peliplata de los Natsume se acercó al frente de ese tipo puercoespín con la cara de sorpresa y los ojos muy abierto conteniéndose de llorar para estar frente a un perplejo Gokú.

-"G-Gokú, ¿me recuerdas?"- preguntó la chica conteniéndose de llorar y abalanzarse contra él dejando muy sorprendido a Mitsuomi porque él se acordó del salvador que derrotó a un Tal Piccolo Daimakú siendo un joven de quince años como también el mejor discípulo de MutenRoshi pero, lo que más se sorprendió es la reacción de Maya que por primera vez la ve muy ¿sentimental? Y eso no le gustó mucho.

El azabacje miró de arriba hacia abajo a la chica, pero cuando miró su cara, sus ojos y su cabello, recuerdos se le vino a la mente del discípulo de Kami-sama y solo dijo estas palabras…

-"¿Maya?"- la peli plata no pudo más, lágrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos azules y se abalanzó en él en fuerte y tierno abrazo llorando como una niña pequeña en el pecho de su amado.

-"Volviste, Gokú, oh, Volviste"- decía llorando Maya en el pecho de su amado sintiéndose cálida estar en el pectoral duro de su amado escuchando los latidos del corazón de él, Gokú solo se rascaba la nuca sonriendo de forma nerviosa pero al final hizo lo mismo que Belldandy, le acarició la espalda como si fuera un cachorrito.

-"Me alegro verte de nue…. Mhpp"- no pudo terminar sus palabras el azabache porque fue interrumpido por un beso lleno de amor y ternura por parte de Maya, ella cerró sus ojos y lágrimas salían de sus ojos liberando todo el amor que sintió por él desde hace mucho tiempo, ese amor se selló cuando él derrotó a Piccolo Daimakú, Gokú siendo Gokú quedó perplejo ante tal acción de su "amiga" por así decirlo y no sabía qué hacer ante eso, "Sus labios saben a fresas" pensó el saiyajin mientras que Maya más intensificó ese beso, no le importaba si él no reaccionaba ante eso, ella sabía muy bien que es ingenuo todavía en eso, lo comprobó en su beso, Mitsuomi quedó como en shock y su kokoro partido en dos, sabía muy bien quien es el hombre que Maya está muy enamorada, el hombre que salvó el mundo de Piccolo, a pesar de eso, su enojo por celos no se hizo esperar y cuando iba a hacer algo, Maya se separó de sus amado por falta de aire y una mirada llena de amor.

-"Eso es una muestra de bienvenida Gokú-Kun"- dijo Maya con una mirada tierna, la misma que le dio Belldandy que el azabache iba a decir algo pero…

-"Oye tú, si eres Son Gokú, pelea conmigo"- fue el pretexto de Mitsuomi con un corazón roto por el amor no correspondido de Maya y quiere desquitarse con él aun sabiendo que no es rival para él si las cosas son ciertas acerca del poder de él al derrotar a Piccolo Daimakú.

NDA: No te preocupes amigo Mitsuomi, por caerme Bien, te daré una waifu de Ikkitousen que lo elegirá el ejército y sindicatos de Reviews de Fanfiction.

-"¿eh?"- dijo un Gokú algo perplejo. Maya iba a decir algo para parar una pelea innecesaria porque teme que su amado sufra daño y no quiere perder al mejor amigo de su hermano por una tontera. Pero como siempre, ella fue interrumpida por su amado.

-"Nunca digo no a las peleas"- dijo el azabache pasándole el paragua a su "amiga con derecho" que ambos peleadores fueron a un lugar baldío al lado de la tienda en que se encontraron esos dos con Gokú.

-"Veremos qué tan fuerte eres, Mitsuomi, ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad?"- dijo un azabache muy curioso y algo dudoso por el nombre de su oponente que está de pie mirando seriamente.

-"Takayanagi Mitsuomi, heredero del clan Takayanaga"- se presentó de forma seria el peli plata sacándose su chaqueta de escuela quedándose solo en camisa y pantalón para ponerse en pose de pelea cubriendo su cuerpo con Ki que el azabache solo sonrió y se puso en pose de batalla al estilo Kame.

-"Estoy ansioso ver tu fuerza, Mitsuomi"- dijo Gokú que el peli plata se lanzó al ataque para lanzarle una patada alta para pegarle en el costado de la cabeza del saiyajin que éste solo lo cubrió con su antebrazo dejando una especie de onda disolviendo el agua a unos metros.

-"Increíble, lograste interceptar mi ataque si esforzarte"- dijo Mitsuomi al azabache que éste solo sonrió.

-"Lo mismo digo"- y con esas palabras, Mitsuomi se lanzó al ataque para lanzarle una ráfagas de patadas que Gokú lo esquivaba sin esfuerzo dejando con los ojos muy abierto en Maya.

-"¿Por qué debería sorprenderme si derrotó a Piccolo?"- preguntó para sí misma la peliplata mientras está con el paragua de su amado para no ser mojada más de lo normal por esa lluvia.

Mitsuomi después de atacar sin éxito algunos al saiyajin, éste se separó para ponerse en pose de pelea, "su defensa es impenetrable, mejor que la mía, debo hacer algo para al menos golpearlo" pensó el peli plata de los Takayanaga para aumentar más su flujo de ki, "es ahora o nunca" terminó de pensar, se lanzó al ataque y estando a unos metros de él exclamó:

-"Ryukei Qigong Tashinkou Shinden: Gaō Sōryu Enrenshō"- una vez dicho eso, Mitsuomi extendió sus manos en palma al estilo kame hame ha como lo lanza Gokú y una gran bola de ki azul transparente se lanzó al azabache mientras éste lo vio venir y extendió su mano solo para interceptar ese ataque causando una especie de explosión de ondas expansivas por unos metros dejando en shock a Mitsuomi por las facilidad que contuvo esa técnica el azabache, Maya muy sorprendida por lo fuerte que se volvió su amado al ver que solo está jugando con Mitsuomi.

-"Vaya técnica interesante, pero ahora me toca a mí"- dijo el saiyajin que el peli plata de los Takayanaga retrocedió por instinto para ponerse en pose de defensa apretando sus dientes al saber que él solo están jugando o probando su fuerza no más.

"¿Qué hará Gokú que está preparando su puño?" pensó Maya seria al ver que Gokú solo está sonriendo y preparando su puño al costado para luego…

-"Haaaaaa"- exclamó Gokú lanzando una especie de ataque con aire comprimido que fue tan rápido al ojo humano que Mitsuomi no vio venir ese ataque y entró en sus defensas mandándolo a volar muy lejos chocando contra un muro quedando incrustado ahí para luego caer al suelo fuera de combate.

-"Creo que se me pasó la mano"- dijo de forma nerviosa el azabache para acercarse al peli plata en el suelo para decirle si está bien.

-"Gokú, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"- preguntó la chica sorprendida al ver la técnica de su amado que apenas vio el viento comprimido.

-"Es una larga historia Maya…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque el peli plata corto apenas se puso de pie por el dolor del ataque de su oponente que el azabache sacó algo de su bolsillo y es una semilla verde tipo Habas.

-"Toma, te recuperarás al instante"- dijo el azabache ofreciendo dicha semilla, Mitsuomi quedó perplejo al igual que Maya, pero sin opción alguna, recibió la semilla y se la comió, cuando tragó el efecto fue instantáneo, sus energías recuperada y su cuerpo sano, miró sus manos para mirar al hombre que le dio esa semilla.

-"Gokú, ¿Qué me diste?"- preguntó Mitsuomi sorprendido al igual que Maya que Gokú solo dijo.

-"Una semilla del ermitaño que me dio el maestro Karín"- fue la respuesta del azabache discípulo de Kami-sama dejando con más sorpresa a los dos.

-"Eres toda una caja de sorpresa cariño"- dijo con una sonrisa amorosa la peli plata de los Natsume que el otro peli plata de los Takayanagi solo sonrió pero por dentro, está algo triste por lo de Maya, pero no tenía más opción que superar eso, porque es Gokú de la persona que está enamorada la hermana de Shin al igual que la hermana menor Aya.

-"Podría decir que sí…"- dijo Gokú para luego recordar algo.

-"Ah por cierto, necesito comprar las cosas para comer al menos en dos semanas"- Gokú algo apresurado para dejarle el paragua a Maya y cuando iba a despedirse…

-"Gokú, ¿Dónde vives?"- preguntó la peli plata curiosa.

-"En el templo cerca de una academia"- responde el azabache que la chica antes de que su amado se fuera corriendo, dijo.

-"Gokú, ¿puedes venir almorzar mañana a mi casa?, mis padres, mi hermano y Aya estarán felices verte de nuevo"- al nombrar a su hermana, lo dijo algo forzado porque ahora sí que tiene que pelear por el amor de Gokú al igual que cierta peli azul de Nangokuren, cierta loca pelinegra adicta a las peleas, como esa pervertida peli morada y otras más por ahí quien sabe…

En otros distritos estornudaron pensando que es un resfrío o alguien está hablando de ella.

-"Claro, traeré a una amiga también, te la quiero presentar"- dijo Gokú para luego despedirse dejando a una Maya apretando con fuerza el paragua de su amado.

-"Amiga, ¿eh?, espero que sea solo eso, porque si no… nadie se acerca a Gokú como yo lo hago, nadie"- dijo para sí misma con celos Maya que Mitsuomi.

-"¿pasa algo?"- preguntó el hombre que Maya solo sonrió de forma fingida que por dentro, lo celos arden.

-"Nada, vámonos a la escuela, Shin-chan puede estar ahí"- dijo Maya con esa sonrisa que ambos se fueron a la escuela para luego irse a sus casas mientras Shin mira a su hermana de forma extrañada, "¿por qué la sonrisa de Maya es más brillante que el sol de la mañana?" fue lo que pensó el Natsume mayor con una gota de sudor mientras ambos están con cubriéndose el paragua que le dio el azabache a Maya para irse a casa y así terminó el día.

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA…

En otro lugar, vemos a una Hild siendo acompañada por su hija Urd llegando al mundo de Gokú por el portal que se ubica en el templo de Kami-sama.

-"La reina de Niffelhein de la otra dimensión, Hild junto a su hija, Urd, ¿Qué se le ofrece?"- dijo Kami-sama de forma seria sacando una sonrisa pícara en la peli plata milf por derecho.

-"Solo queremos ver a la persona que dejó encantada a la hermana de mi hija"- responde la reina demonio o ex reina demonio que su hija está mirando de forma pícara y ansiosa de conocer a su "futuro cuñado" por así decirlo.

-"Asi que era eso, ya veo"- dijo Kami-sama indicando en donde está Gokú o la diosa más que todo que madre e hija solo sonrieron para irse volando del lugar para conocer ese lugar en donde están, pero antes, se fueron de bar en bar comprando sus "amores" antes de irse a donde Gokú hasta anochecer.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO… PRIMERA PARTE…

NDA: Ocuparé acontecimientos de Maji de Watasi, un poco de Tenjou Tenge y Dragon Riotings, las waifus faltantes, los agregaré a medida que pase el capítulo y una vez que Gokú se reencuentre con todas las chicas y alto bardo se arma porque llegaron las más peligrosas de AH My Goddess, hay que decirlo, las morenas son repeligrosas en cuanto a seducción y cuerpo re infartante, falta Ryofu y la hacemos, pero nadie supera a Kyoka, esa sí que es peligrosa al igual que las waifus de Dragon Rioting.


	6. Chapter 6

NDA: He vuelto joder después de 84 años y sin hacer trolleos como lo hice en las waifus dimensional, ahora estoy con unas leves vacaciones antes de Laburar en la contru, ahora a lo que vamos, me pidieron hacer el fics de Vanadis y el de Maken Ki porque se entusiasmaron con las Milf dimensional, pero tiempo al tiempo y las ganas, porque eso depende mi continuidad en FF, pero bueno a lo que vamos, los mundos faltantes son Senran Kagura y Maken Ki, pero eso sería después del capítulo 10 en adelante o un poco antes, porque esas dos mencionadas hay waifus para todos como en Dragon Rioting y las Milf hay que peligrosas son esas, bueno en fin, empecemos.

Cabe mencionar que no soy dueño de nada, esto lo hago por Hobbie y poner mi sello: El BARDO.

Capítulo 6: "El reencuentro con seres muy queridos, parte dos"

-"Hey Bell-chan, ya llegué"- exclamó un Gokú muy emocionado con las bolsas de compras que le encargó ella para la semana, la ex diosa se volteó al ver a su amado y su sonrisa no se hizo esperar, tan radiante como el sol del amanecer, ella se acercó con su semblante suave al azabache que.

-"Hola Gokú-kun… ¿por qué estás mojado?"- preguntó la hermosa Belldandy con una mirada curiosa que el susodicho solo se rascó la nuca con una risa nerviosa.

-"Es que alguien me desafió a una batalla amistosa cuando me reencontré con mi amiga"- responde Gokú con la misma risa nerviosa que la ex diosa solo sonrió de forma "adorable" cuando escuchó la palabra amiga de la boca de su amado.

-"¿Amiga?, ¿Quién es esa Amiga que te reencontraste Gokú-kun?"- preguntó con la misma sonrisa "adorable" la ex diosa del presente pero por dentro, sus celos están saliendo a flote que el azabache ni se inmutó ante eso por la falta de atención hacia los sentimientos de las mujeres.

-"Mi amiga, Maya Natsume, ¿recuerda que te conté sobre el entrenamiento que tuve con esa familia y Tenshin Kawakami?"- preguntó el saiyajin a la chica castaña, ella recordó el tiempo que pasaron juntos en el templo por aquellos años antes del torneo de artes marciales y ahí su amado le contó sus aventuras sacando sí sus celos para volver a su sonrisa más sincera.

-"Ah, cierto, me contaste acerca de esa familia y el señor Kawakami que te entrenó para prepararte más para aquel torneo"- responde de manera afirmativa la ex diosa de cabellera castaña poniendo su mano en la boca para reírse de forma linda.

-"Ahora lo recuerdas, Bell-chan, mi amiga Maya nos invitó a un banquete mañana en su casa"- dijo el azabache sonriendo a su amiga que ella solo pensó un poco para luego decir.

-"Pues claro Gokú-kun, con gusto iré contigo"- fue la respuesta final de Belldandy o futura Son Belldandy, "Iré con él para ver si esa mujerzuela mira a mi Gokú con esos ojos como yo lo miro" terminó de pensar la diosa para después, ella y su amado disfrutaran del día agradable como si fueran esposos y ese pensamiento, le agradó a la hermosa Belldandy.

EN LA MANSIÓN NATSUME…

-"Hija, ¿por qué viene con esa sonrisa tan radiante?"- preguntó su madre Ayako mientras Shin Y Aya querían saber eso, porque cuando llegó Maya, ella tenía una sonrisa más que cálida, una enferma de amor, "¿Mitsuomi logró conquistarla?" pensó el hermano mayor de los Natsume mientras que Aya pensó: "Espero que Mitsuomi-san haya conquistado a mi hermana, porque Gokú-sama es mío, solo mío" pensó la menor de los Natsume porque supo que el mejor amigo de su hermano le tiene ganas a la peli plata, pero Maya solo respondió mientras están comiendo en la mesa.

-"Solo diré estas palabras: Gokú-kun ha vuelto"- esa revelación por parte de una feliz y enamorada Maya hizo que Isao dejó de comer y su esposa Ayako hizo caer sus palitos para comer, pero Aya…

-"G-G-Go-Gokú-sama, ¿ha vuelto?"- preguntó entrecortadamente la peli castaña tirado para anaranjado con los ojos de similar color con su mano en el pecho latiendo muy rápido su corazón al oír semejante revelación y la cara de enamorada se hizo más como lo está su hermana mayor.

-"Si, Aya, la loca carrera del amor por Gokú ha comenzado"- responde Maya con la sonrisa más enamorada que nunca mientras a la peli castaña se le salieron lágrimas de felicidad que su amado está de vuelta.

"Así que él está de vuelta" pensó Shin con una sonrisa tranquila mientras que los padres Natsume.

-"Son Gokú está de vuelta de haber entrenado con Kami-sama"- dijo Isao volviendo a recomponerse para luego sonreír de forma paternal porque sus hijas están locamente enamoradas de él "Vaya yerno que tendré" pensó el patriarca Natsume para luego mirar a su esposa que elle tiene la misma sonrisa porque al fin los nietos llegarán en un futuro no muy lejano para mimarlo.

-"Así que Hija mía, ¿invitó a Gokú-kun a la casa?"- preguntó la matriarca Natsume a Maya que ella miró a su madre y sacó la sonrisa más cálida que jamás haya visto ella.

-"Si, Madre, mañana a la hora de almuerzo, lo invité a un banquete aunque… no viene solo"- esta última lo dijo en un tono celosa porque su amado le contó que vive con una "amiga" en el templo de la ciudad.

-"¿Cómo que no viene solo?"- preguntó Aya con celos que su hermana solo responde.

-"Por eso lo invité porque si son solo amigos, estaremos algo tranquilas"- responde Maya con seriedad sacando una risita en los padres Natsume y el hermano Mayo Shin.

"Lo que le espera a Gokú, porque Miyako suspira por él y Momoyo, sin comentarios" pensó el peli plata con una sonrisa que Ayako hizo los preparativos para el gran Banquete pero Aya…

"Yo seré la esposa de Gokú-sama, él es un hombre digno para mí y lo amo con todo mi corazón" pensó la peli castaña con ojos similares a su cabello que ahí terminó el día para la familia Natsume.

NDA: Lo de Hild y Urd fue el mismo día en que el azabache y Belldandy fueron a la casa de la Familia Natsume.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Gokú y Belldandy están caminando en dirección a la mansión Natsume de forma muy agradable mientras ésta última está arregostada en el brazo derecho de su amado, ella no pensaba de forma pervertida al sentir lo duro que es el brazo de su amado porque sabe muy bien de lo dedicado que es a los entrenamientos, ella se enamoró de él por su forma de ser cuando era más joven y por su valentía al enfrentar a Piccoro Daimakú, Gokú no le molestó mucho eso de que Bell-chan esté así a pesar de que le incomodaba un poco para caminar.

Ese acto de Belldandy no pasó desapercibido por los transeúntes del lugar sacando suspiro en los hombres al ver la sonrisa radiante de la diosa y para sorpresa de todos, no le tuvieron envidia al azabache, sino que lo tildaron de suertudo por así decirlo, pero Belldandy escuchó una conversación de unos ancianos sentados en el banco de un parque que pasaron.

-"Mira la cara de esa muchacha, cariño, es la misma que pusiste tú cuando iniciamos nuestro noviazgo cuando éramos joven"- decía el anciano que su amada esposa solo sonrió de forma cálida.

-"Si, ella es muy afortunada de tener a ese muchacho"- decía la anciana a su esposo que Belldandy en vez de sonrojarse, ardió más su corazón y ella desde antes admitió estar muy enamorada de Son Gokú, aquel hombre que reabrió su corazón después de su experiencia en su mundo anterior, "Si supieran del hombre que estoy enamorada, sabrán lo afortunada que soy" pensó la hermosa ex diosa con una sonrisa cálida y llena de amor mientras todavía está arregostada en el brazo del azabache.

Cierta chica pelirroja, ojos rosados, piel clara, vestida con uniforme escolar de Nangokuren, cuerpo bien tonificado y voluptuoso vio pasar a la pareja en la cual, ella también pasó de largo porque tiene una cierta reunión familiar después de entrenar con sus amigas en la cual, está formando equipo en el instituto de Nangokuren, pero cuando ella se percató de algo, recordó el cabello muy particular del saiyajin, entonces Flashback salieron de su cabeza al recordar que el peinado de ese niño es idéntica al de ese ya más adulto, "¿será él?" se preguntó, pero no pudo ir a por ellos porque ya estaban muy lejos de ella, entonces solo suspiró y rezó para que algún día se encuentre con él "Solo quiero que él sea mi maestro, derrotó al temible piccoro Daimaku" pensó la pelirroja muy hermosa y buena para las peleas, entonces dejó eso de lado y se fue a su casa con su familia.

AL RATO…

-"Mira Bell-chan, esta es la casa de la Familia Natsume"- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa al ver que la mansión Natsume no ha cambiado mucho, pero esa esencia tradicional de Japón se mantenía latente.

-"Si, al fin conoceré a esa familia que mencionas tanto Gokú-kun"- decía aun aferrado en el brazo de Gokú porque su instinto de mujer le decía que debe tener muy firme a su amado sin saber por qué, como también ver que las amigas de Gokú sean solo eso, amigas.

Una vez que golpearon la puerta de salida de la mansión Natsume, la primera que abrió la puerta a una gran velocidad fue una cierta castaña de ojos de similar color con un kimono muy hermoso de color rosado con flores, ella cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojos se les salieron de lágrimas al ver a su guapo amado ya más adulto.

-"Gokú-sama, ¿eres tú?"- preguntó la hermosa hermana menor de los Natsume con lágrimas saliendo en sus ojos que Gokú la reconoció de una.

-"Aya-chan, ¿por qué lloras?"- preguntó de forma inocente el azabache dejando sacando una sonrisa en Belldandy por lo inocente que es su amado, pero lo que no se esperó es que cierta peli castaña hermana menor de Shin y Maya es que se abalanzó de una y le dio un fugaz y apasionante beso, ella al igual que su hermana, liberó esos sentimientos lleno de amor hacia un solo hombre, el hombre que salvó el mundo de Piccorom el rey demonio Piccoro, ella cesó ese beso y miró con una cara lleno de amor a Gokú.

-"Volviste, Gokú-sama"- decía la hermosa Aya Natsume que su burbuja de amor se rompió con un ejem fingido de una celosa Belldandy aunque no lo demostraba porque tiene una linda sonrisa pero por dentro, los celos abundan en la hermosa ex diosa del presente, Aya miró a la chica que hizo eso y de inmediato abrazó a su amado en el brazo izquierdo de él.

-"¿Quién eres, y qué eres de Gokú-sama?"- preguntó la hermosa castaña de ojos similares a la otra celosa castaña de ojos azules como el mar, Belldandy que con sus celos ya a flotes dijo:

-"Soy la futura esposa de Gokú-kun, Belldandy Odinson o futura Son Belldandy"- decía la hermosa castaña de ojos azules arregostándose en el brazo derecho de su amado saiyajin mirándose con rayos con la vista que Aya para avivar más el fuego, dijo:

-"¿ah?, que coincidencia, yo también soy la futura esposa de Gokú-sama, Aya Natsume o futura Son Aya"- dijo de forma atrevida la menor de los Natsume porque sabe que la peli plata de su hermana sacó ventaja de ella al saber que lo vio primero y para meter más leña al fuego, apareció la mismísima Maya Natsume.

-"Y yo qué hermanita, sabes muy bien que soy la futura esposa de Gokú o la futura Son Maya"- decía hermosa y voluptuosa peli plata abrazando la espalda de su amado que el saiyajin empezó a sentirse incómodo por la forma en que sus "amigas" están demostrando su afecto que él no tiene idea de lo que es.

-"¿por qué algo me dice que tenemos que acostumbrarnos a esto, padre?"- preguntó Shin mirando la escena algo perpleja que su padre no le respondió porque también está muy sorprendido y sabe muy bien que su yerno futuro no es un Casanova por excelencia y lo dejó pasar.

-"Pero independiente de que tenemos que acostumbrarnos, lo bueno que tendré nietos a mimarlos"- dijo con una sonrisa maternal Ayako Natsume que su esposo solo suspiró para saludar a su futuro yerno.

-"Ah Hola Gokú, tanto tiempo, ¿eh?"- saludó el patriarca Natsume bajando la tensión y el posible bardo entre sus hijas con la mujer arregostada en su futuro yerno que el saiyajin.

-"Ah hola Isao-san, no ha cambiado nada desde que me fui"- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa sincera y despreocupada al patriarca Natsume que éste solo sonrió de forma sincera.

-"Si, gracias a mi querida esposa que tengo esa juventud prolongada y gracias al estilo de la familia transmitida por generaciones"- fue lo que argumentó el padre de los hermanos Natsume que su esposa solo sonrió para acercarse a su amado esposo.

-"Hola Gokú-kun, que bueno que regresaste de entrenar"- dijo Ayako con una sonrisa maternal que le hizo caer a la hermosa Belldandy.

-"Si, fueron más de tres años entrenando con Kami-sama"- dijo el azabache como si fuera lo más normal del mundo vestido con el dogi y el kanji de Kami-sama.

-"Gokú, ¿Cómo fue ese entrenamiento con Kami-sama?"- preguntó Shin después de haber saludado a su futuro cuñado con curiosidad, el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero…

"Roooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr" sonó un rugido, pero como la familia Natsume conoce muy bien al azabache, sabían que tiene hambre.

-"Jajajajajaja, me dio hambre después de la caminata con Bell-chan"- eran las palabras de Gokú resacándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa que sacó una sonrisa cálida en la ex diosa.

-"Gokú-kun nunca cambia, ¿verdad?"- dijo Belldandy con su particular sonrisa que en su mente "Es por eso que lo amo", las dos hermanas también pensaron lo mismo, pero…

-"Así que usted es la amiga de Gokú, ¿Cómo te llamas?"- preguntó Ayako con una sonrisa amable que la ex diosa se presentó.

-"Hola Ayako-san, mi nombre Belldandy Odinson, la encargada del templo cerca de la academia Todou Gakuen"- se presentó la hermosa peli castaña de ojos azules como el mar con un lindo kimono decente color Azul como sus ojos con un cinturón blanco.

-"Un gusto Belldandy-san, bienvenido a la finca de los Natsume"- le dio la bienvenida de forma cortés Ayako que pasaron al comedor para comer ese gran banquete, eso sí, Goku comía como bestia, pero con modales, algo mínimo que le enseñó su futura suegra.

El almuerzo fue de lo más normal hasta que Shin le hizo esa pregunta acerca del entrenamiento con Kami-sama, el saiyajin le contó algunas cosas como el control eficaz del Ki y esas cosas pero…

-"También Kami-sama me mandó a entrenar con este dogi de entrenamiento ponderado"- revela el azabache dejando a todos perplejos menos a al ex diosa que solo sonreía de forma tierna ya que sabe de la dedicación a entrenar de su amado.

-"¿traje ponderado, es posible?"- preguntó Shin que su padre se puso muy serio y recordó la historia de su abuelo acerca de Piccoro Daimakú y la pelea que pasó hacer más de tres años atrás.

-"Hijo, lo de Piccolo todo es posible ahora en este mundo"- decía de forma seria y sabia el padre de los hermanos Natsume que Shin solo se limitó a asentir a las palabras de su padre, pero Aya quería saber más acerca de algo.

-"Gokú-sama, ¿por qué sigues entrenando si ya superó a Piccoro Daimaho?"- preguntó la hermosa castaña con ojos similares vestida con un kimono algo escotado que su hermana es algo más atrevida por así decirlo, en parte lo hacía para seducir a su amado, pero sabe que aún es inocente e ingenuo en ese aspecto, pero ahora a lo que queremos saber, es la respuesta de Son Gokú a la hermana menor de Maya.

-"Solo quiero ser más fuerte para así enfrentarme con sujetos fuerte, en este mundo hay varios peleadores interesantes pero…"- se pausó un poco dejando algo intrigado en la familia Natsume, Belldandy se puso seria porque recordó el relato de Gokú acerca del regreso de Piccolo.

-"Piccolo antes de morir, dejó un huevo a lo lejos, su hijo Piccolo jr se quiere vengar de la muerte de su padre y conquistar el mundo"- fue la revelación de Gokú dejando a todos con los ojos muy abiertos en la familia Natsume.

-"G-Gokú, no bromees, porque es de mal gusto"- dijo Isao nervioso a su yerno que el saiyajin quedó perplejo ante el comentario del patriarca Natsume.

-"No, lo digo en serio, Kami-sama me lo confirmó y dijo que es más fuerte en comparación a su padre"- esas palabras dicha por el azabache dejó peor que en shock a los Natsume que Ayako.

-"Por eso fuiste a entrenar con Kami-sama, ¿cierto?"-

-"Solo quería ser fuerte, Ayako-san, pero lo de Piccolo me motivó para superar mis límites y poder enfrentarlo en el próximo torneo de las artes marciales"- fue la respuesta del saiyajin que…

-"Osea, el mundo depende en ese torneo entonces"- dijo Shin nervioso y ahora está regateando un poco entre ir a ganar ese cupo para ir al torneo de artes marciales o no a causa de que Piccolo Jr participará en aquel torneo.

-"Así es, lo más prudente que me dijo Kami-sama es seguirle el juego"- terminó de decir Gokú dejando a la Familia Natsume suspirar de alivio pero esa tensión se fue porque Belldandy dijo estas palabras.

-"Si Gokú-kun sigue entrenando, tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganar el torneo y que la Tierra sea salvada otra vez"- dijo con palabras firmes y llena de esperanza que las hermanas Natsume también se animaron.

-"En esta estoy contigo, Belldandy, Gokú-kun ganará ese torneo"- dijo Maya con una determinación y lleno de esperanza para ganar aquel torneo que Aya dijo estas palabras también.

-"Si, después de eso, se casará conmigo y tendremos muchos hijos"- esas palabras dejaron con celos a su hermana y a la ex diosa que no lo demostraba externamente y para evitar un bardo innecesario por el momento, se hicieron una tregua mental hasta nuevo aviso o que una trate de pasarse de lista con su amado.

Mientras tanto…

-"Así que este es el lugar donde vive tu hermana"- dijo una peli plata morena con un traje de ejecutiva ajustada que hacía notar su tonificada curva a su hija que son parecidas, solo que Urd anda con un vestido algo más atrevido que su madre.

-"Así es, aunque la presencia de mi hermana no está en el lugar, madre"- dijo la ex diosa del pasado porque una vez cruzado al mundo de Dragon Ball, su título de deidad o de demonio supremo no hacía efecto, pero sus poderes se mantienen intacto con la condición de no intervenir en el balance de este universo.

-"Qué lástima, quería conocer al muchacho guapo que tiene tan afectada a Belldandy"- dijo Hild con una decepción fingida porque vio un holograma que tiene su hija al ver a un niño y después a un más adulto Gokú que lo hacía ver muy guapo para ella y su hija y quizás hacer celosa a Belldandy o poder compartir a ese pedazo de hombre de cabellos desafiando a la gravedad.

-"Solo queda esperar, madre ahora que tenemos nuestros amores y un lugar donde vivir, es lo mejor mientras el guapo de Son Gokú esté en este lugar"- terminó de decir Urd con una sonrisa pícara que su madre sonrió de la misma forma y entraron al templo para disfrutar de sus amores que son Sakes, una bebida alcohólica de Japón muy tradicional.

EN LA FINCA NATSUME…

Belldandy sintió un leve escalofrío porque recordó a su hermana mayor como también ese sentimiento de que las cosas serán más activas no sólo para ella sino para su amado y las dos hermanas enfermas enamoradas de Son Gokú.

-"¿Pasa algo, Bell-chan?"- preguntó el azabache a la castaña que ella se calmó y dio una linda sonrisa.

-"No nada, cariño"- responde de forma tierna y lleno de amor a su Gokú (Nda: así era el animé de Ah My Goddess, pero bueee) que Maya y Aya tuvieron un tic en el ojo por lo acaramelada que es esa idio… amiga de Gokú-kun, SU Gokú-kun.

-"Oye Shin, me gustaría tener una pelea amistosa contigo para ver qué tan fuerte te volviste"- dijo el azabache ignorando la tensión de las chicas que el peli plata lo pensó un poco para decir.

-"¿Puede ser cuando vayas a la academia la semana que viene?, porque quiero de tu ayuda para motivar a los alumnos a que se superen día a día"- dijo Shin de forma calculadora ya que la próxima semana vienen dos alumnos nuevos a la academia y por oídos de las demás escuelas, dicen que son problemáticos y solo quieren pelear y pelear, logró concluir que no usan las artes marciales para un motivo noble tal cual Gokú lo hizo ver, sino quieren presumir.

-"Pues sí, no tengo problemas, ¿Qué dicen ustedes?"- preguntó el saiyajin mirando a las tres chicas que salieron de su miradas con dagas, Maya miró a Gokú y con una sonrisa cálida, dijo:

-"Por mí no hay problema, Gokú-kun"-

-"Estoy de acuerdo con mi oni-sama, Gokú-sama"- dijo Aya con la misma sonrisa encantadora y está imaginando a su amado en su escuela.

-"Con tal de acompañarte, Gokú-kun, no tengo problema"- fueron las palabras de Belldandy que las chicas otra vez si miraron con dagas, la cosa es el inicio a un gran Bardo, pero como el patriaca Natsume vio esa tensión, decidió intervenir.

-"Gokú, Tenshin estaría muy feliz de verte, ¿Cuándo irías al distrito Kawakami?"- preguntó Isao a su futuro yerno que el saiyajin puso su mano en el mentón.

-"Tal vez la próxima semana"- Maya y Aya se pusieron en alerta de mujer porque saben que dos locas más y quizás las devas se van a interesar en su hombre y deben tener mucho cuidado.

-"Si, yo digo lo mismo"- dijo Maya que Aya y Belldandy están de acuerdo, pero saben muy bien que es inevitable y así terminaron su día con un hermoso banquete de bienvenida y hablando cosas acerca del entrenamiento con Kami-sama, como también quedaron con los ojos abiertos que el saiyajin está entrenando con ropa ponderada, cuando Shin tomó el par de brazales de tela que usa Gokú, sintió el peso y apenas pudo levantarla.

-"G-Gokú, ¿durante tres años entrenaste con eso?"- preguntó Shin apenas sosteniendo los brazales del azabache sacando sorpresa en las hermanas Natsume y los padres de éstos, Belldandy solo saca un risita linda por la cara de sorpresa de la familia mencionada.

-"Si, pero te acostumbras con el tiempo"- decía el saiyajin como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, o sea de lo más normal dejando más impresionada a las hermanas Natsume.

-"¿y con ese peso, derrotaste a Mitsuomi?, veo que estás más allá de toda la escuela, nadie ni en sus sueños te derrotaría ahora"- dijo Maya con sorpresa pero a la vez más enamorada del azabache, es más fuerte, más Guapo y todo un macho que se respeta.

"Un gran esposo para mí" pensó Aya con una sonrisa muy amorosa al igual que Belldandy dando gracias a su padre de la otra dimensión por concederle esta gran oportunidad de instalarse en este mundo y así terminó el día para ellos.

AL RATO, OSCURECIENDO…

-"Ufff, fue un gran día de banquete, ¿no es así Bell-chan?"- dijo Gokú con la sonrisa más feliz cuando se trata de comida que la hermosa ex diosa del presente solo asintió mientras está arregostado en el brazo de su amado mientras están llegando al templo en donde residen.

-"Si, aunque tus "amigas" son muy acarameladas contigo, Gokú-kun"- dijo la castaña de ojos azules con algo de celos "Pero seré tu esposa, cueste lo que cueste" terminó de pensar para sí misma agregando a esa oración.

-"Si, son muy buenas amigas"- dijo de forma inocente Gokú sacando un suspiro de alivio a Belldandy que cuando ya estaban en las puertas del templo…

La puerta abrió de golpe para ver a una hermosa e infartante morena de cabellera blanca lisa hasta la cintura, ojos morados, muy buena figura, con un vestido de gala color morado con un gran escote hasta su vientre.

-"Hola hermanita, te he extrañado tanto"- decía la susodicha abalanzándose a su hermana Belldandy que ella solo abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y muy perpleja, Gokú en tanto, no entendía nada de lo que está pasando.

-"Urd, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"- preguntó con sorpresa la hermosa ex diosa del presente que la mencionada solo responde con una sonrisa pícara.

-"Fácil, padre me dio permiso de venir aquí con la condición de que mi madre aceptara, pero…"- se puso en pausa para que la persona atrás, idéntica a su hija, los ojos del mismo color, cabellera blanca larga tomada en dos coletas, cuerpo de infarto al igual que su hija, vestida de forma ejecutiva con su camisa escotada, salió de esa puerta para decir.

-"Que yo también iría con mi apreciada hija"- dijo la mujer morena de forma cantarina con la estrella en la frente con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-"¿hild-sama?"- dijo de forma más sorprendida al ver a la reina del infierno en su mundo en esta dimensión.

-"En persona, hija de Odín, en persona"- se presenta la hermosa ex reina del infierno para mirar fijamente a un Gokú perplejo y confundido porque Belldandy nunca mencionó algo de su familia o quizás sí pero no se acuerda.

-"Así que este es el hombre que tanto impacto le dio a la pequeña Bell, ¿eh?"- miró de arriba hacia abajo al azabache con una sonrisa pícara dejando muy sonrojada a la ex diosa y Urd para meterle más leña al fuego dio un silbido impresionada al ver semejante monumento de hombre.

-"Asi que él es la razón de renunciar a tu puesto de Norna, ¿eh, Bell?, nada mal, nada mal"- decía Urd dando vuelta mirando de arriba hacia abajo a nuestro querido protagonista con otros ojos para luego tocar sus fuertes brazos al igual que lo hacía su madre.

-"Brazos fuertes, cuerpo trabajado como si fuera esculpido por los dioses y una cara inocente con las ganas de quitárselo"- dijo Hild con una sonrisa depredadora mientras tomaba un platillo de saque para tener más energías al igual que su hija.

-"Si una inocencia que dan ganas de quitárselos ahora"- decía con una sonrisa lujuriosa Urd que Gokú…

-"¿eh, por qué dicen eso y cuando llegaron aquí?"- preguntó el azabache a las dos recién llegadas que las dos morenas de cabellera blanca solo sonrieron para presentarse.

-"Ah, es cierto, mis disculpa, Gokú-san, mi nombre es Urd, hermana de Belldandy"- dijo la morena de cabello lacio presentándose a ese monumento de hombre.

-"Un gusto, Gokú-san, mi nombre es Hild, soy la madre de Urd pero Belldandy no es mi hija para que sepas"- dijo la ex reina del infierno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo a ese hombre que tanto impacto le dio en Belldandy, pero…

-"Si Gokú-kun, ella es mi hermana, pero cuidaré de mantener tu inocencia de ellas"- dijo la ex diosa tomando del brazo de su amado de forma posesiva ya que ahora tiene que lidiar con dos locas más muy conocida para ellas, muy conocida.

-"Oye, Bell, ¿Cómo tendrás un hijo con Gokú-kun si debes quitarle esa inocencia?"- preguntó de forma pícara Urd haciendo sonrojar furiosamente a Belldandy por eso.

-"N-N-no es de tu incumbencia hermana"- decía muy roja ella que Gokú.

-"Bell-chan estás muy roja, ¿tienes fiebre?"- preguntó de forma inocente el saiyajin tocándole la frente de una sonrojada castaña de ojos azules que las dos mujeres sonrieron más picara por lo inocente del hombre que Belldandy tanto ama y por eso quieren hacer que es relación avance y quizás ellas también se unirían al mambo, pero dejaron eso de lado y Urd dijo.

-"Oye Gokú, vamos a celebrar nuestra venida al templo con el banquete que encargamos"- cuando Gokú escuchó la palabra banquete desapareció en cosa de segundos para estar ya dentro del comedor con una gran cantidad de comida sentado al frente de esa gran mesa sacando una risa en las tres mujeres.

-"Gokú-kun nunca cambia cuando se trata de comida"- fueron las risitas hermosas de la ex diosa como también muy alegre de que su hermana esté con ella al igual que Hild, al parecer las cosas serán más divertida en el templo.

-"Si eso estoy viendo, por eso lo amas tanto, ¿eh?"- decía de forma pícara Urd que Belldandy solo sonreía de forma amorosa que Hild solo sonrió de forma pícara.

-"Espero que no seas reacia para compartirlo"- terminó de decir para entrar al comedor para disfrutar de sus amores al igual que sus hijas haciendo alertar a Bell, pero lo dejó de lado y disfrutaron de la cena para luego dormir porque se viene un día muy duro para el dúo de ex diosa y ex reina demonio porque el bardo que se les espera, no se lo deseo a nadie.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6…

NDA: esto será como en tres o cuatro partes, porque tengo que cubrir el encuentro con Nagi, el negro, como el encuentro con Momoyo y las Devas en la competencia estudiantil en la academia Kawakami, y quizás la parte con Kyoka en el primer tomo del manga Dragon Rioting para así en los otros capítulos, integrar los otros animé como Maken Ki, Senran Kagura e Ikkitousen en cuanto a personajes porque no tomaré en cuenta la trama de este último. Así que eso, solo esperen que le lea los otros tomos mientras escribo el de Saint seiya porque tengo mucho material con la llegada de Saintia Sho.

PD: ¿Soy el único que me gustó que Shun fuera mujer para que no digan las mariconadas que pasó en la casa de libra?

PD2: la milf dimensional lo subiría a fines de enero con la llegada de Gokú a la vida de Manami.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: "Los Busca pleitos y el viaje a la academia Kawakami"

El sol está amaneciendo temprano y dos morenas de cabellera plateada se cubrieron el rostro apenas viendo la luz del sol que brilla en la ventana de su habitación y todo eso debido a la resaca de anoche de andar bebiendo alcohol para celebrar la estadía de ellas en el mundo en donde vive la hermosa Belldandy.

-"Aghhh, cinco minutos más para dormir"- decía la morena Urd mientras que su madre solo se tapaba la cabeza con su almohadas para dormir un poco más pero…

Madre e hija escuchaban como cierta persona hacía como una especie de gemidos o gruñidos de esfuerzos de entrenamiento haciéndola que ellas se taparan más en sus almohadas pero no podían cerrar sus ojos debido a la resaca y el ruido de alguien esforzándose, Hild sabía quien era el causante pero su hija no aguantó más y decidió levantarse de su cama que ella está durmió desnuda al igual que su madre en camas separadas, entonces ella hizo una especie de hechizo y se pone una ropa casual que consiste en una bata morada con su escote antes de llegar a la boca de su estómago al igual que su madre que se tomó el cabello en una coleta con su bata de color rojo claro para salir del lugar.

Urd cuando salió de su habitación empezó a bostezar mientras en la cocina está Belldandy cocinando mientras tararea una linda melodía que le gustó mucho, la conoció cuando Gokú se fue fue al torneo de las artes marciales, la canción se llamaba " Romantikku Ageru Yo", es una canción que cada día la canta en las mañanas y más que a su amado Gokú le encantó.

-"Buenos días Belldandy"- decía con sueño para estirar sus brazos que Hild solo se sentó en la entrada del templo viendo a un Gokú entrenando.

-"Buenos días, Urd, ¿Cómo amaneciste?"- preguntó con una sonrisa angelical la ex diosa del presente que su hermana solo le responde.

-"Con una resaca de aquellos, el efecto es muy alto cuando renuncias a ser una diosa, pero lo impactante es que mis poderes mágicos son latentes y debo recargar mis energías tomando alcohol, antes hacía lo mismo y sin el efecto secundarios al beber Sake"- decía la hermosa morena de cabellera suelta plateada a su hermana que ella solo sonreía lindamente.

-"Tú nunca cambias, hermanita, toma te preparé un refresco para los efectos de la resaca"- fueron las palabras de la hermosa Belldandy pasándole un vaso con ese refresco para la resaca y de pasada fue a darle ese vaso a la ex danmaikaicho o la gobernante del Niffelheim que ella todavía está mirando la rutina de entrenamiento de Gokú.

-"Buenos días, Hild-san, un refresco para la resaca"- eran las palabras de la peli castaña de ojos azules como el mar con esa sonrisa característica de ella que Hild recibió dicho refresco para decirle.

-"Gracias Belldandy, es una buena vista el lugar del templo con ese hombre"- lo dijo con una sonrisa interesada en ese guerrero que tiene un gran camino por delante y como dijo su ex acompañante en la cama que engendró a Urd, le había dicho que grandes cosas le esperaban a ese hombre de aquella dimensión y que Belldandy es la más feliz en ese mundo tomando la decisión de quedarse para siempre y ella quería ver en persona el desarrollo de este hombre desde ahora en adelante y quizás, estar con él o de seguro estar con él.

-"Si"- asintió la ex deidad del presente mirando a su amado con una sonrisa cálida para continuar.

-"Gokú-kun es… lo mejor que me haya pasado en mi vida desde que… Keichi dejó mi mundo y… por eso… decidí vivir una vida plena con él como una persona normal"- terminó con leves lágrimas en sus ojos la peli castaña de ojos azules que Hild solo asintió con una media sonrisa y se dio cuenta que ese hombre es muy importante para ella.

-"Por eso yo también quiero presenciar lo que este hombre es capaz de hacer y… hacer algunas cosillas con él"- dijo de forma coqueta y pícara la ex reina del infierno que Bell solo tuvo un leve tic pero no lo demostraba que Urd se unió a la conversación.

-"Eres una hermana con suerte Bell, pero yo también quiero ver hasta donde llega este hombre que tanto impacto hizo en tu vida"- eran las serias palabras de la hija de Hild, Urd que su hermana menor Bell solo sonreía de forma cálida, pero dejó eso de lado para exclamarle a su amado azabache.

-"Gokú-kun, el desayuno está listo"- cuando el mencionado escuchó la melodiosa voz de Belldandy, dio por terminada la sesión de entrenamiento para acercarse a la entrada del templo mientras tres mujeres la miraban con sonrisas amables por así decirlo.

-"Estoy entrando Bell-chan, me tomaré un baño y bajaré a desayunar… buenos días Hild y Urd"- termina de decir Gokú que de pasada saluda a las dos nuevas integrantes del hogar en donde vive él y Belldandy que ella en un susurro la llamó "Familia Son" sonrojada de forma linda causando una mirada pícara en las dos morenazas de cabellera plateada, una vez que fue a ducharse Gokú, las dos iban a espiar al azabache pero la hermosa Bell se los impidió dejando de lado eso, pero no se quedaron atrás y decidieron molestar un poco a la pelicastaña.

-"Así que Son Belldandy, ¿eh?, ¿ya quieres tener hijos con él?"- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara Urd que la mencionada ex diosa del presente se ruborizó mucho tocando su vientre por instinto pero…

-"No sería malo ser Son Hild"- dijo de forma confiada y sonriente la ex reina demonio dejando con algo de celos a Bell porque sabe muy bien que su hermana y su madre están muy interesados en su amado saiyajin.

Belldandy sabe de que sus celos es porque quieren quitarle a su Gokú y no iba a dejar que nadie le quite lo que ya ha progresado por ese ingenuo chico varonil que conoció hace un tiempo atrás y para evitar discutir con la ex reina de Niffelheim, decidió entrar a la cocina porque tiene a un hombre muy hambriento que alimentar y más encima tiene que ir a la escuela de las dos idio… digo de las hermanas Natsume mientras Urd solo sonreía de forma más pícara porque quería intentar entrar al baño en donde Gokú se está duchando y su madre no es la excepción…

-"Dije que el desayuno está listo hermana, Hild-sama"- eran las palabras de una Belldandy sonriente de forma perturbadora justo en la puerta del baño en donde está su amado que ambas solo se encogieron por el nerviosismo por la sonrisa media perturbadora de la ex diosa del presente y así, sin más decidieron comer el desayuno al rato mientras Gokú estaba ya en la mesa para comer el rico banquete de su "amiga con derecho" que ella le mencionó después del viaja a la mansión Natsume.

AL RATO…

-"Así que irás a la academia Todou Gakuen por invitación de Shin, ¿verdad?"- dijo Belldandy de forma suave y con una sonrisa leve pero por dentro está algo celosa porque sabe que esa Maya y Aya atacarán en cualquier momento, pero conociendo lo ingenuo e inocente que es su amado.

-"Así es Bell-chan pero será por hoy solamente y vuelvo a la cena porque no me quiero perder nada de ti y pasarla bien con tu hermana y con Hild"- las palabras del azabache dejó algo tranquilo a la ex diosa del presente pero igual debe estar alerta y preguntarles todo todo lo que pasó ya que sabe muy bien que su amado saiyajin le responde todo con gusto, Hild y Urd solo sonrieron ante las palabras de Gokú que decidieron conocer más al guerrero y vivir el futuro que tanto mencionó su ex pareja/padre.

-"Toma tu Bento, pero recuerda que eso es el almuerzo Gokú-kun y te lo sirves en la tarde, ¿queda claro?"- eran las firmes pero suaves palabras de la peli castaña con ojos azules que el discípulo de Kami-sama y una vez que el mencionado se preparó, se fue del templo despidiéndose de Belldandy, Hild y Urd que ellas solo correspondieron dicho gesto.

AL RATO…

Gokú iba de lo más bien caminando que, de repente sintió el ruido de una motocicleta y pasó por al lado de él y a lo lejos, vio a dos tipos en dicha motocicleta y va por la misma dirección en donde queda la academia que va Shin y las hermanas Natsume como también Mitsuomi, pero lo dejó de lado y siguió caminando en dirección a la academia.

Mientras tanto en la academia Todou Gakuen…

-"Llegas tarde Takayanagi"- dijo una Maya en su forma adulta (NDA: Ella decidió quedarse de su edad por lo que pasó con Gokú, fin de la nota) a un tipo de cabellera castaña vestido con el traje masculino de la academia…

-"Lo… siento…. Es… que… mi… salón… está… Muy… lejos"- son las palabras entre cortadas del hermano menor de Mitsuomi que es parte del club de artes marciales liderada por Maya Natsume, entonces el castaño decidió recomponerse para tomar aire y limpiar el sudor de su frente.

-"Entonces… ¿ya llegaron los nuevos miembros del grupos, su hermana menor y el nuevo invitado que no menciona su nombre?"- pregunta de forma algo emocionado el menor de los Takayanagi que la mujer peli plata solo miró de un lado a otro para ver si ese invitado que es su amado Gokú está llegando, pero nada.

-"Él ya llegará, pero, ¿no te emociona tanto si el tipo es fuerte o que mi hermana sea fuerte como yo?"- pregunta la Natsume mayor con algo de forma despreocupada mientras caminaban a la entrada del club de artes marciales que es un dojo prácticamente y Takayanagi vio a una Aya entrenando de forma majestuosa con la espada dando cortes en el aire de forma precisa como si estuviera peleando contra un enemigo invisible, como también esquivando dejando más que impactado al pobre Takayanagi que quedó embelesado por la forma de pelear de Aya y de su belleza.

Mientras tantos en una de las salas de Todou Gakuen, vemos a los busca pleitos de Bob Makihara y Nagi Souchirou causando estragos en la sala de clase de los terceros dejando a varios fuera de combate.

-"Desde hoy la escuela está bajo el orden de los Knuckle Bomb"- fueron las palabras de un arrogante rubio de cabellera paradas llamado Nagi mientras que su amigo y compañero en las peleas solo miraba de forma seria y Nagi continuó con su relato.

-"Si alguien tiene problemas con esto, que se largue de aquí, no importa si son alumnos de primero o de tercero. ¡Los mataremos a todo!"- terminó de decir de forma más arrogante que uno de los de terceros afectados junto a otros salieron del salón para notificar al club más cercano, el de Maya…

Mientras tanto, Aya se está tomando una ducha después de la sesión de entrenamiento pero algo decepcionada que Gokú no vino a presenciar su entrenamiento, pero lo dejó de lado eso y pensó las recetas de comida que aprendió de su madre para impresionar al hombre que salvó la Tierra de Piccoro Daimaho y ahora se está preparando para pelear contra Piccoro Jr , "Gokú-kun" pensaba con una mirada enferma de amor mientras se duchaba en los camarines del club de artes marciales mientras que Maya y Takayanagi, el hermano menor de Mitsuomi están teniendo una conversación amena acerca del club que formó Maya, el hermano menor de Mitsuomi y Aya.

-"Asi que cuéntame algo del nuevo invitado al club, mi hermano no me quiso comentar acerca de él"- decía Takayanagi que la curiosidad le carcomía al saber quien era ese sujeto misterioso que Maya solo sonríe de forma tranquila y cuando iba a hablar….

-"Hola Maya"- era la voz de saludo que la peli plata reconoció de inmediato quien era y miró al origen de la voz y es nada menos que Gokú.

-"Gokú"- exclamó emocionada la hermana de Shin para recibirlo con un tierno abrazo dejando sorprendido al menor de los Takayanagi por la forma de actuar de su jefa de club.

-"Disculpe que llegué tarde es que andaba medio perdido buscando el lugar y menos mal que puedo sentir tu presencia"- decía con una sonrisa tranquila el azabache que Maya solo lo mira a sus ojos.

-"No te preocupes, bienvenido a mi club de artes marciales y te presento…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque…

-"Gokú-Sama"- exclamó la hermana menor de los Natsume puesto solo en toalla dejando muy sonrojado al pobre Takayanagi pero dejó su sonrojo al ver como Aya se abalanzó al recién llegado cabellos de puntas que Maya está celosa pero lo dejó pasar porque sabe de la competencia de ganarse al azabache había empezado hace mucho tiempo.

En el caso de Takayanagi vio como su interés ya tenía los ojos en otro hombre que no fuera él y se sintió un poco celoso y algo triste, pero esos sentimientos los dejó de lado porque recordó la pelea que vio en televisión.

-"Espera… ¿Tú eres el mismo Son Gokú que derrotó al Temible rey demonio Piccoro, él mismo?"- preguntó el castaño muy curioso al azabache que éste iba a responderle pero fue intervenido por Aya que se arregostó en su brazo derecho.

-"Si, Gokú-sama fue el que derrotó a Piccoro Daimaho y es muy fuerte"- responde con una felicidad tremenda la castaña dejando con los muy abierto en el hermano menor de Mitsuomi, quería retarle a un duelo amistoso pero cuando él se enteró de que derrotó al terrible Piccoro, se desanimó porque sabe que no es rival para él ni siquiera su padre por el miedo al rey demonio Piccoro.

-"Ah, un honor en conocer al hombre que derrotó a Piccoro Daimaho, mi nombre es Takayanagi Matasaka"- se presentó el hermano menor de Mitsuomi Takayanagi que el discípulo de Kami-sama le devolvió el saludo.

-"Un gusto Takayanagi, veo que eres fuerte"- dijo el saiyajin dejando con algo de sorpresa al chico pero sabe que no es rival para el azabache.

-"Bueno, Takayanagi-kun, Gokú-kun estará con nosotros de vez en cuando para entrenar las artes marciales y mejorar nuestro prestigio como club"- eran las palabras de una Maya sonriente de felicidad al igual que Aya que todavía está en toallas mientras está arregostada en el brazo del azabache pero cuando iba a continuar con su sermón de entrenar para ser los mejores, fue interrumpido por dos alumnos del tercer año de la academia que venían con moretones en la cara y dolor en el cuerpo indicando que recibieron semejante Paliza.

-"Lamentamos interrumpir las actividades del club, pero necesitamos que venga de inmediato, Natsume-san"- las palabras de uno de los alumnos que recibió semejante paliza dejó con curiosidad en la peli plata que ella, Gokú, Takayanagi y Aya que se cambió de ropa fueron a ese lugar en donde ciertos buscapleitos están armando el desmadre mientras que Shin y Mitsuomi están entrenando el estilo Kame en la finca Natsume.

Ya dentro del edificio de la academia, vemos a los chicos viendo que el pasillo está lleno de alumnos de todos los cursos inconscientes dejando algo intrigado al azabache.

-"Vaya dejaron fuera de combate a gran parte de este pasillo"- dijo el azabache que Aya solo asintió arregostado en el brazo de su amado mientras que Maya es más controlada porque hay asuntos serios que tratar pero de que está celosa, lo está.

-"Si y son solo dos tipos"- dijo de forma algo sorprendido el hermano menor de Mitsuomi, Matasaka que Maya está muy despreocupada y con una sonrisa para adelantarse un poco.

-"Permiso chicos"- dijo una Maya tranquila que los alumnos hicieron caso a los dichos por la mencionada en la cual, se hicieron a un lado mientras que Gokú la siguió al igual que Aya y Matasaka mientras hay murmullos acerca del cabellos de puntas y para algunos se le hacía conocido pero no saben dónde.

-"Hey mocosos, ustedes jóvenes maestro, deben parar esto o sino…."- se detuvo Maya para que Nagi dejara de golpear a uno de los alumnos de la academia y mirara a la peliplata que está sonriendo de forma confiada.

-"O sino qué, chica sexy"- dijo de forma arrogante el rubio mientras todavía tenía de la camisa a aquel alumno mientras que Bob seguía golpeando a otro alumno de la academia Todou Gakuen.

-"Te enfrentarás a él"- terminó de decir Maya apuntando al azabache que éste solo quedó algo perplejo mientras que Aya solo disfrutaba del momento y miró a su futuro esposo con una mirada enferma de amor.

-"¿contra el cabellos parados?"- preguntó Nagi sin recordar quien era que Bob dejó de golpear al alumno para mirar al azabache y, al igual que los alumnos presente, se le hacía conocido pero la pregunta es, ¿dónde?.

-"Jajajajajaja… no me hagas reír…"- decía Nagi botando bruscamente al alumnos en la cual, estaba golpeando mientras que Aya sintió esa tensión de su amado cuando iba a pelear y decidió salir de su agarre, quiere ver a su futuro esposo qué tan fuerte se volvió.

-"Oye tú cabeza de palmera, te reto a una pelea"- desafió de forma arrogante Nagi Souchirou que el azabache solo sonrió de forma confiada.

-"Nunca digo no a una pelea, empecemos"- terminó de decir Gokú poniéndose en pose de pelea al estilo Kame que a Nagi le causó gracia esa pose y atacó al azabache con un golpe rápido en dirección al mentón del mencionado que Gokú se hizo para atrás esquivando dicho golpe con mucha facilidad.

-"Vaya, eres muy rápido, pero, ¿es todo?"- preguntó Gokú y no recibió respuesta porque Nagi ya que intentó darle otro puñetazo que el azabache lo interceptó y cuando iba a acertarle un golpe, Nagi logró retroceder por instinto.

-"¿pero qué?, ¿por qué retrocedí por instinto?"- se preguntó Nagi al ver al azabache en el puño hacia arriba viendo que los alumnos quedaron en Shock al ver semejante mini cráter arriba.

-"¿pero qué mier…?"- no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras un Shockeado Bob que Maya solo sonreía recordando que hizo la misma técnica en Mitsuomi pero éste es meno potentes.

-"Creo que exageré en mi fuerza"- eran las palabras apenada del azabache dejando más en shock a los presentes menos en Maya y Aya que está muy feliz porque su amado es muy fuerte, superando sus expectativas y eso que se vio la pelea de Gokú contra Piccoro Daimaho.

-"No debes subestimar el espíritu de pelea, joven maestro, él es un peso pesado, experto en artes marciales"- eran las advertencias de Maya al rubio mientras que Bob miraba esa pelea muy serio y sudando a mares porque está teniendo una pequeña corazonada de la persona que está peleando su amigo.

Nagi se sacó su abrigo largo para estar en una playera sin mangas con tirantes notando que tiene un físico trabajado.

-"Se supones que yo soy el héroe de aquí, soy Nagi Souchirou y te voy a persuadir que soy el más fuerte…."- se detuvo para tronar sus dedos y ponerse en pose de pelea…

-"Si no me demuestra lo fuerte que eres, te asesinaré"- terminó de decir con una mirada asesina el rubio de peinado raro que atacó al azabache dándole patadas y golpes mientras que el mencionado solo esquivaba con mucha facilidad para luego interceptar varios golpes del rubio que cada vez está empezando a frustrarse que no le ha acertado ningún golpe…

-"Maldito, quédate quieto para que yo te mate"- exclamó Nagi que Gokú se puso quieto para responderle.

-"Pues atácame con todo entonces…"- el rubio sin más, dio su mejor golpe sintiendo algo que sacó dentro de forma inconsciente que Maya se percató de eso al igual que Matasaka pero, dejaron eso de lado porque Gokú interceptó el golpe cargado con Ki de Nagi.

-"No eres un buscapleitos cualquiera… pero te falta mucho para darme un calentamiento"- y con esas palabras dichas por el azabache, desapareció y apareció detrás de Nagi que está quieto y la gente presente no sabía el por qué Nagi está quieto, para entonces él le salió sangre en la boca para caer al suelo semi inconsciente dejando en silencio al los presentes.

-"Recuerda eso Nagi, hay sujetos mucho más fuertes que tú"- terminó de decir el azabache dirigiéndose al trío mientras que Bob está muy sorprendido y sería muy estúpido desafiarlo por la forma en que derrotó a Nagi y cuando el grandulón iba a ayudar a su amigo…

-"Espera… Maldito… esta pelea… no…. Ha terminado"- dijo un Nagi apenas poniéndose de pie dejando a Gokú algo sorprendido porque aguantó los tres golpes que le dio de forma rápida.

-"Vaya este chico si que es resistente, aguantó mis tres golpes contenido"- eran las palabras de Gokú con un silbido de sorpresa dejando a los demás más sorprendido e incluso a Maya con Aya.

-"No… No… Perderé…"- exclamó el rubio para atacar al azabache con su mejor golpe en su modo psico Killer que Gokú sintió esa intención de Nagi para exclamar.

-" **Estilo Kawakami, Musou Seikenzuki (Dynasty Warriors Punch)** "- exclamó Gokú para concentrar ki en su mano derecha al nivel del poder de Nagi o un poco mayor para no matarlo en la cual dejó sorprendido a Bob por esa técnica y a los demás, Nagi recibió el golpe de lleno en todo el estómago que lo mandó a volar y chocar contra la pared dejándolo fuera de combate y apenas conscientes al mirar a su oponente que ya le ganó esa pelea.

-"¿Quién… rayos… eres?"- preguntó Nagi que el azabache solo le responde.

-"Mi nombre es Son Gokú, pero mis amigos me dicen Gokú"- se presentó el azabache haciendo que Nagi sonriera de ironía porque sabe de ese nombre…

-"Fui derrotado por el hombre… que derrotó al temible… Piccoro Daimaho"- terminó de decir apenas el rubio para caer al suelo inconscientes y con una sonrisa irónica dejando a Bob más en Shock…

-"Es él, no tengo nada que hacer contra él"- dijo el grandulón experto en el Capoeira, un arte marcial de origen brasileño y para qué decir del cuerpo estudiantil de Todou Gakuen, ahora ya saben la persona que derrotó al buscapleitos y decidieron no decir nada en señal de respeto porque saben que es aquel chico que derrotó a Piccoro Daimaho en la cual, fueron a sus clases dejando solo a Takayanagi, Maya, Aya y Bob que está llevando a su amigo a la enfermería pero…

-"Oye, cuando despierte, dale esta semilla y se recuperará"- dijo Gokú a Bob que le tiró la semilla del ermitaño, el grandulón lo recibió sin mucho esfuerzo y solo asintió sin decir nada.

"Son Gokú, interesante, Nagi empezará a entrenar más duro para darle pelea, pero… ¿será suficiente?" pensó Bob Makihara mientras lleva a su amigo inconsciente a la enfermería.

-"Esas técnicas del estilo Kawakami son muy eficientes, Gokú-san"- dijo Matasaka con una sonrisa porque primera vez que vio una técnica de ese estilo.

-"Si, el maestro Kawakami me enseñó muchas cosas y gracias a eso, pude derrotar a Piccoro como también combinar el estilo Natsume con el del maestro Roshi y el maestro Tesshin"- terminó de decir el saiyajin que Aya solo lo felicitó por esa pelea al igual que Aya y así terminó el día para ellos…

AL siguiente Día….

Gokú está en el templo junto a Belldandy, Urd y Hild en la salida de aquel Templo mientras que Shin, Mitsuomi, Maya y Aya estaban sentados en la mesa de aquel templo tomando té, pero las chicas se miraban con rivalidad menos Urd y Hild que lo hacían para burlarse de esas tres.

-"Así que me estás diciendo que el maestro Tesshin Kawakami se enteró de mi vuelta y quiere que vaya ahí para la competencia de estudiantes en donde está Momoyo, su hermana y Miyako, ¿verdad?"- son las palabras de Gokú que Shin solo asintió dejando con celos a sus hermanas porque saben que Momoyo no se viene con cuentos y es muy lanzada si se trata de Gokú al igual que Miyako que es la más peligrosa del grupo… pero no saben de Kyoka que, desde que Gokú se fue a entrenar, no saben de su paradero, se dice que está estudiando en la academia y eso todo fue por culpa de su padre, Isao porque el maestro Kawakami lo llamó y le dio la feliz noticia de que Gokú está de vuelta y eso la molestó y mucho pero eso tarde o temprano pasaría.

-"Así es Gokú, mis padres dijeron que yo y Mitsuomi tendremos que ir contigo porque nos mandaron a entrenar con el maestro Tesshin"- dijo Shin seriamente que Mitsuomi solo está en silencio mirando dejando algo tranquila a Belldandy pero sabe muy bien que Gokú no se deja seducir por cualquiera, ¿no?.

-"¿Y qué pasa con Maya y Aya?"- preguntó Gokú curioso del por qué no van sus dos amigas muy queridas para él.

-"Mi padre no quiere que mis hermanas falten al colegio"- responde Shin con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver el aura asesina de las dos hermanas Natsume y Bell ocultaba sus celos con una sonrisa muy perturbadora mientras que Hild y Urd se están poniendo muy acarameladas con Gokú para puro hacer celosas a las tres y sacarlas del quicio, pero casi pasó si no fuera por la pregunta de Gokú.

-"¿Cuándo tenemos que ir a ver al maestro Kawakami con Momoyo?"- preguntó el azabache pensativo porque recordó que su amiga la nieta de su maestro, es muy adicta a las peleas y quiere saber qué tan fuerte se volvió porque se enteró que entrenó con el buen maestro Roshi y el buen maestro Tesshin.

-"Mañana a primera hora porque son los eventos en la academia Kawakami"- dijo el mayor de los Natsume que Maya y Aya se les dio el permiso de ir el viernes al distrito que vive una de sus formidables rivales y ojalá que si ven a Kyoka, no sea tan formidable que Momoyo.

-"Ya veo, entonces eso haremos, Bell-chan, ¿irás conmigo?"- preguntó el azabache que la ex diosa negó algo triste porque de verdad quiere ir pero tiene un trabajo.

-"Me encantaría ir pero debo cuidar el templo de esas dos y el día libre iré para allá Gokú-kun"- responde una triste Belldandy que Hikd y Urd miraron con un puchero infantil a la ex diosa del presente que Gokú solo encogió sus hombros algo triste porque no va ni Bell-chan, Ni Maya ni Aya, pero qué se le puede hacer.

-"Bueno, mañana entonces"- terminó de decir Gokú para ponerse de acuerdo con Shin y Mitsuomi y así terminó el día porque mañana es el día para ir al distrito donde vive el maestro Tesshin y su nieta, Momoyo y la mejor amiga de Kyoka, Miyako.

Fin del capítulo 7…

Nda: ahora lo subí y disculpe el atraso que el juego Batman: the Arkham City se volvió adicto y la Talia está rebuena, haré un fics de Gokú x Talia inspirado en un fics gringo y la quito de las milf dimensional. Así que eso y perdón por las molestias...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: "Goku vs Momoyo, el reencuentro de dos grandes peleadores"

-"Bueno, asi que este es el lugar, me trae recuerdo cuando entrené aquí"- dijo un azabache algo nostálgico al ver la entrada al dojo kawakami pero había algo fuera de lo común…

-"Me pregunto si estará Kawakami sensei"- fueron las palabras de un pensativo Shin Natsume ya que el lugar estaba en un silencio , como si…

-"no hay nadie en este lugar"- fueron las palabras de afirmación por parte del mejor amigo de Shin, Mitsuomi Takayanagi.

-"No creo porque…"- no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras el azabache porque un helicóptero aterrizó en el patio principal del Dojo Kawakami que era muy amplio, muy amplio, a lo que íbamos, el helicóptero aterrizó en dicho y la puerta se abrió dando a conocer que era nada menos que Tenshin Kawakami, el abuelo de la pequeña Momoyo, bueno no tan pequeña ya tiene su edad casi llegando a ser mayor o sea, legal.

La cosa es que el helicóptero apenas aterrizó, llegó una furgoneta que correspondía a un corresponsal de prensa del lugar para hacer pasar al rector de dicha academia y dueño del dojo, hablamos del anteriormente mencionado Tenshin Kawakami, y cuando la periodista iba a presentarse, algo muy inusual pasó.

-"¿Son Gokú?"- preguntó el viejo mirando a ese cabellera de palmera muy conocido para él anciano maestro aparte de los dos hombre ahí presente que los conoce muy bien.

-"Hey Tenshin sensei, tanto tiempo, ¿no?"- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa mientras Shin y Mitsuomi solo sonrieron de forma sincera por la emoción del viejo maestro acercándose al trío ese.

-"Me alegro que estés de vuelta"- dijo el anciano tocando el hombro de un ya varonil saiyajin y discípulo de Kami-sama mientras la periodista quedó perpleja con el camarógrafo porque no sabían nada del chico de cabellos alborotados ni el dúo que tanta emoción le causó del rector de la academia Kawakami de prefectura de Kanagawa.

-"Si, yo también pero, no hay nadie en su dojo maestro Tenshin, ¿Dónde está Momoyo y las demás?"- preguntó el azabache preguntando por sus amigas ya que así las ve, grandes amigas.

NDA: Si, al menos tiene que haber un soldado de ese calibre, ¿no?

-"Bueno, digamos que hoy es un día muy especial que digamos"- fueron las palabras de un divertido maestro porque con los devas de Todou-Gakuen y eso incluye a Gokú porque Isao lo confirmó, las cosas serán más interesante en ese evento que se está haciendo en la montaña Tanzawa, "No sabes lo que te espera Gokú, jejeje" pensó el viejo con una sonrisa divertida por lo que se viene después.

-"Vamos suban al helicóptero para irnos a la montaña Tanzawa, ahí está mi nieta con sus amigos"- dijo el anciano que el trío asintió al igual que la periodista y su camarógrafo para ir a la montaña mencionada.

"Prefectura Kanagawa, Montaña Tanzawa se está armando un bardo grande, grande, en pocas palabras, una especie de torneo de dos bandos, una especie de guerra civil está ocurriendo en este lugar, eso quiere decir que la academia Kawakami ha incorporado las artes marciales a la asignatura de educación física, resolviendo sus diferencias con batallas en ambos bandos" fueron las palabras de la periodista mencionada mientras el anciano, Gokú, Mitsuomi y Shin están mirando el lugar de los hechos. El anciano está muy tranquilo y a la vez feliz de tener a su futuro yerno, nieto por así decirlo, sabe muy bien que su nieta está profundamente enamorada de su alfa, el hombre que derrotó a Piccoro Daimaku siendo tan solo un joven de 15 años y ahora ella de 17 casi llegando a los 18 y él de 19 años (me corrigen ese tema), que él solo quiere un descanso y el guerrero ya ser parte de su dojo aunque quien sabe, Gokú es impredecible.

"La Batalla campal, La Batalla Kawakami, es la más grande hasta ahora. Los alumnos de la S, la élite, se enfrentan a la clase F, los peores. Esta se convertirá en una verdadera Batalla aguerrida" eran las palabras de la periodista en el helicóptero mientras Gokú, Mitsuomi y Shin miraron de forma tranquila y a la vez con emoción, el primero quiere ver que tan fuerte se volvieron sus amigas, el segundo quiere pasarlo bien y Shin vengarse de Momoyo por lo molestosa que era en su infancia.

NDA: Relataré algunos acontecimientos el capítulo uno del anime Maji de Watasi y desde este momento, los combinaré con Dragon Rioting en este capítulo o en el otro, depende de mi inspiración.

-"Vamos"- exclamó un chico de cabellera gris con una cicatriz "X" en su frente, cuerpo bien atlético, se nota que sabe artes marciales, lleva un traje formal color amarillo oscuro, sentado sobre una especie de trono mientras un grupo de estudiantes cargaban aquel trono.

-"Mostrémosles el poder de la clase S hasta que lloren y rueguen"- exclamó el chico con una jineta color azul representando a su equipo al igual que su bando.

-"Margit"- dijo el hombre en su comunicador hacia una chica de cabellera roja larga hasta la cintura similar a la de Rias Gremory de DxD, pero tiene un ojo vendado y su ojo bueno es de color rojo, igual que su cabellera, es una mujer de buen físico, nada que envidiar a Momoyo, vestida con una especie de traje militar de color azul marino mientras su equipo está listo.

-"Margit lista, preparación completa"- dijo la peliroja mientras un grupo de chico y chicas en traje de deportes están con la banda azul o cinta azul que están listo para la batalla estudiantil.

-"Azumi"- comunicó el tipo o el jefe del bando S hacia cierta chica de cabellera corta castaña claro, ojos dorados opaco, piel blanca, buen físico al igual que Margit, vestida de maid francesa.

-"Equipo matador aquí, hemos completado todas las preparaciones"- dijo de forma estoica la maid o la jefa maid mientras un grupo de chicas maid están arrodilladas lista para la batalla.

-"Fushikawa, ¿Cómo está tu lado?"- preguntó el jefe del bando S a aquella chica que está tomando un picnic tradicional de japón por como está vesrida, ella tiene cabellera azulada oscura tomada en dos dangos, kimono rosa y cuerpo delgada, no tan voluptuosa como las mencionadas tomando de rodilla su té verde mientras su ejercito está listo con lanzas no letales.

-"La preparaciones han sido completadas hace tiempo"- dijo aquella chica hermosa y kawai.

-"Aparentemente, ese es el caso"- dijo un chico con gafa a su jefe mientras otra chica repitió lo mismo y es una tremenda waifu.

Nda: Maji no se queda atrás con las waifus eso sí.

-"Muy bien, ¡Todas las unidades avancen!"- fue la orden de aquel jefe del bando S pero…

-"Oh una llamada"- dijo el tipo de gafa que le comunicaron algo y decidió hablarle a su jefe.

-"Al parecer, la línea principal en el frente central está retrocediendo"- fue lo que notificó el hombre a su jefe que quedó perplejo.

En otro lugar o en frente central…

Vemos a una chica con una especie de lanza atacando con viento comprimido a causa de fuerza dejando fuera de combate a un grupo del equipo S, de estatura media, cabellera roja oscura, piel blanxa, ojos chocolate, muy hermosa, cuerpo atlético, vestida con el traje de academia Kawakami, es del equipo rojo.

-"Segundo año, clase F, Kawakami Kazuko"- exclamó la mujer ya lista para seguir peleando.

En otro lugar, otra chica con una espada de esgrima, en posición de batalla como lo hacen de esa misma rama del nombre de su espada, se lanzó a gran velocidad para dar un corte frontal en el suelo, creando una nube de polvo a causa del fuerte viento dejando fuera de combate al equipo azul, esa chica es de cabellera rubia afirmado en dos coletas hasta su cintura, cuerpo similar a la de Kazuko y en mismo traje escolar, ojos violetas opaca mientras volvía a su posición de esgrima.

-"¡Segundo año, clase F, Christiane Friedrich"- era el nombre de la chica del equipo F, y cuando un chico iba a atacar por la espalda a la rubia esa, una flecha no letal mandó a volar a aquel chico y a lo lejos, se ve a una chica con un arco y flechas, cabellera morada corta, ojos del mismo color que su cabello, buen físico por así decirlo y lleva el mismo traje escolar que las otras dos.

-"Segundo año, clase F, Shiina Miyako"- dijo la seria chica del arco que es la más peligrosa o una de las más peligrosa y los lectores saben a qué me refiero.

En el mismo lugar, se ve a una chica azabache tomada en una cola de caballo hasta la cintura, ojos azules, cuerpo casi llegando a la de Momoyo, piel blanca y en posición de pelea con su katana no letal y lanzó ataque de cortes al aire tan fuerte que creó una especie de viento cortante no letal dejando fuera de combate a todos los chicos que la tenían rodeada para decir de forma seria.

-"Primer año, clase C, Mayuuzumi Yukie"- la hermosa deva de primer año y su muñeco que habla que tiene una especie de caballo en la cintura de la hermosa chica.

-"Soy de la misma clase, Soy Matsukaze"- fue la palabra infantil de aquel muñeco de la chica.

Digamos que la cosa aquí sigue normal en la atalaya de batalla del equipo F en que está el cerebro de esta estrategia, el princeso castaño de Yamato Naoe junto a sus dos amigos que me dio pereza nombrarlos porque serán humillados por así decirlo así que sigamos, pero..

-"Los vientos corren a nuestro favor y eso sería un buen cumpleaños"- dijo el princeso tomado una gaseosa de forma tranquila porque sus cartas de triunfo está resultando tal y como lo planeó, solo esperaba que ella olvidara a aquel hombre que no se ha visto por mucho tiempo porque él se le va a declarar a su amor que está de cumpleaños.

En otro lugar vemos a una chica cabellera plateada algo herida junto a su fie amante y compañera, sintiendo la presencia de una de las mejores soldados de Kawakami, la llaman una de las cuatro grandes y tiene un título como Buda-kaya, como revela aquella chica de brazos vendados dando a entender que…

-"Kawakami Momoyo, Lista como siempre"- exclamó una emocionada chica de cabellera negra larga similar a la de Kurokami Medaka, ojos rojos y un cuerpo de infarto, voluptuosa, nada que decir de sus grandes encanto, vestida con el traje de su escuela, falda corta y su chaqueta suelta, lista para la batalla que es parte del bando azul o S.

Nda: Si lista te quiero ver después.

La batalla se está dando a favor de la clase F mientras que el jefe del azul está enojado dando órdenes de estrategia y así se está armando la batalla mientras en el Helicóptero, la periodista está dando a conocer cómo va el transcurso de la batalla que hablaron con el anciano maestro y él revelando las reglas del juego que no mencionaré ya que es relleno pero…

-"Gokú, toma este pañuelo de color rojo y póntelos en tu cabeza"- dijo el anciano que el azabache asintió y se puso el pañuelo, la estrategia del viejo era que su nieta o las amigas del azabache, no lo reconocieran para así ponerle más drama al asunto, Mitsuomi y Shin solo sonrieron para decirles.

-"¿Podemos intervenir para dejar un mensaje para el torneo que se avecina?"- preguntó Mitsuomi con una sonrisa que el anciano asintió con una sonrisa dándoles sus respectivos pañuelos azules, entonces se lo pusieron en su antebrazo para ir a la batalla a la hora de la señal del viejo.

En pocas palabras está la comandante del equipo F que es una especie de Loli bien tímida llamada Amakasi amayo que es la comandante del equipo F, cabellera Rosada y ojos del mismo color, el jefe del equipo Azul o S es Kuki Hideo hermano de Kuki Ageha.

Cuando la batalla estaba a favor del equipo azul a punto de capturar a Hideo Kuki, una cortina de Humo se hizo presente y cuando se disipó el humo era nada menos que Momoyo, la hermosa, ruda y la más fuerte de con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de confianza hacia sus amigos cambiando de bando hacia el equipo azul.

-"Supuse que venía mi turno"- dijo una confiada momoyo que las chicas se pusieron serias.

-"Momoyo- sempai / Onee sama"- eran las palabras de Christiane y Kazuko mientras la nieta del maestro Tenshin solo sonrió de forma depredadora.

-"¡Creo que tendré un poco de diversión, mis queridos amigos!"- y con esas palabras, Momoyo desafió al equipo de sus amigos mientras Yamato la provocó en una batalla aunque la Deva del primer año la desafió estando en pose de batalla con su espada, Momoyo confiada pero…

Un helicóptero salió volando, saltando una chica de cabellera Gris, de cuerpo voluptuoso y la misma cicatriz en la frente del comandante del bando S, era nada menos que Ageha Kuki lanzando un puñetazo al suelo que Momoyo esquivó retrocediendo levemente.

-"Ageha Kuki, presente"- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante la deva de los hideo que Momoyo se puso más emocionada en esta pelea.

-"Ageha Kuki, sin embargo, aun puedo derrotarlos"- y cuando dijo esas palabras, las tres chicas saltaron para dar inicio a la batalla que MayuMayu como lo apoda Momoyo, la atacó con cortes rápidos pero la nieta de Tenshin la detuvo por un dedo dejando descolocada a la deva del primer año y la mandó al suelo mientras esquivó una patada voladora de Ageha Kuki que está rebuena, al nivel de la peli plata de Ikkitousen que está en mi otro fics y parte del haren del saiyajin, pero la cosa no se quedó ahí, la deva del primer año Mayuuzumi Yukie lanzó un corte preciso que Momoyo la esquivó para ver que de nuevo están a la ofensiva las dos devas.

-"Me emocionas MayuuMayuu"- dijo de forma sonriente Momoyo pero delante de Yukie se puso Ageha para dar con su movimiento de su familia.

-"Movimiento Kuki: El secreto Oculto de la muerte antigua"- exclamó la hermosa peli plata de ojos avellanas lanzando un fuerte puñetazo en Momoyo que ella se cubrió y ese golpe la hizo retroceder pero nada le pasó.

-"Tus manos no han perdido fuerza, Ageha-san"- exclamó Momoyo con emoción.

-"Pero ya he aprendido"- con su velocidad sin que las dos devas se dieran cuenta, Momoyo Agarró sus muñecas para decirle a Ageha…

-"Brazo izquierdo, Movmiento Kawakami: Carne Humeante"- sus manos salió ki de fuego quemando la muñeca de Ageha y en la derecha a Mayuumi.

-"Brazo derecho, Movimiento Kawakami: Congelamiento invernal de la muerte"- liberando el poder del hielo congelando la muñeca de Yukie.

-"ESTE ES SU FINAL"- y con esas palabras de exclamación, momoyo cuando estaba a punto de derrotarlas, una chica apareció detrás de ella para lanzarle un puñetazo que ella lo esquiva y le da una patada baja y la chica lo esquiva con una salto.

-"¿Quién eres?"- dijo algo molesta Momoyo al ver a esa chica que arruinó su triunfo.

-"Escuché que había una poderosa guerrera en el este"- de contextura delgada con uniforme blanco de escuela, cabellera negra hasta la espalda, ojos morados claros.

-"Ella es la última deva"- dijo Ageha de forma seria para que la mencionada deva.

-"Hora del debut de Matsunaga Tsubame"- exclamó la chica para atacar a Momoyo en el aire que intercambiaron golpes a grandes velocidades y le dio un fuerte puñetazo haciendo caer a Momoyo al suelo creando un mini cráter y cuando la iba a atacar.

-"Movimiento Kawakami: Muerte de las estrellas"- y con esas palabras lazó un fuerte viento comprimido con sus puños haciendo retroceder en el aire a Tsubame mientras que Mayuuzumi se lanzó a por todo a la batalla.

-"se dice que ella nunca fue derrotada"- dijo Tsubame con una sonrisa emocionada que Ageha solo sonríe más.

-"Se dice que uno lo derrotó cuando era niña, pero eso no cuenta"- dijo la peli plata para lanzarse a la batalla y cuando Yamato se lanzó a la batalla contra el equipo azul, cuando todos iban a chocar, las tres devas contra Momoyo y el equipo rojo y azul..

-"Gokú, chicos es hora"- dijo el anciano que los tres asintieron y se lanzaron del helicóptero para crear un gran cráter que hizo retroceder a las devas como a los dos equipos creando una gran cortina de humo.

-"¿están bien todos?"- preguntó un herido Yamato que todos asintieron, lo mismo que Hideo y los demás.

-"¿pero qué…"- no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras Momoyo al igual que las devas porque nuevos visitantes llegaron a aquel lugar con una mirada seria y Gokú nadie lo reconoció porque tenía un paño en su cabeza.

-"Así que son las devas de la prefectura Kanagawa"- dijo Shin con las manos en el bolsillo mientras que Mitsuomi solo asintió.

-"Ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí?"- dijo Momoyo de forma seria a sus ex compañeros de entrenamientos bajo la tutela del maestro Roshi.

-"Nada, solo queríamos ver qué tan fuertes son ustedes las cuatros devas"- dijo Mitsuomi con seriedad dejando más serios a Ageha, Mayuuzumi y Tsubame.

-"¿Qué harán, desafiarme, vengarte por lo fastidiosa que era Shin?"-dijo Momoyo emocionada y una sonrisa desafiante que el chico mencionado solo sonrió.

-"Digamos que sí y no, sí porque quiero vengarme y no porque el que peleará contigo es este nuevo deva de Todou Gakue"- dijo el mayor de lo Natsume dejando más seria.

-"Debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos lo pelogroso que son ellos, en especial el del paño rojo"- dijo una seria Peli plata que Mayuuzumi y Tsubame asintieron en la cual, se pusieron al lado de Momoyo que ella miró con una sonrisa.

-"Sea quien sea ese tipo… LOS DERROTARÉ"- exclamó Momoyo para lanzarse contra los tres en la que Mitsuomi y Shin se hicieron a un lado, cuando Momoyo iba a punto de golpear al azabache, su cuerpo retrocedió por instinto dejando a todos perplejos.

-"¿Qué pasó Momoyo?"- preguntó Ageha más seria que antes viendo que ella estaba sudando un poco y una mirada algo preocupada.

-"Mi cuerpo retrocedió y, ¿por qué mis manos tiritan?"- fue la pregunta de una frustrada Momoyo mirando sus manos.

-"Vaya, eres muy buena, retrocediste cuando justo iba a atacar"- dijo el azabache dejando a todos menos a los que venían con él, en shock.

-"Nee-san, desde que él la derrotó, nunca estaba así"- dijo Yamato que Miyako recordó aquel día en que su amado Gokú derrotó a Momoyo cuando eran niños, ¿acaso hay alguien al mismo nivel que él?.

-"No deberíamos intervenir"- dijo Kazuko seria mientras las demás miraban la pelea algo preocupada.

-"Prepárense, atacaré"- dijo el azabache que Shin y Mitsuomi se pusieron en pose de batalla que Momoyo y Ageha se pusieron en pose de batalla.

-"Podemos derrotarlo a él por el bien de las devas"- dijo la peli plata que Momoyo solo asintió.

-"Tú Mayuuzumi, pelearás conmigo"- dijo Shin sacando su espada de madera que le dio Tenshin mientras Mitsuomi peleará contra Tsubame.

-"Que sea una buena pelea, Tsubame"- dijo el mayor de los Takayanagi en pose de pelea mientras que la chica hizo lo mismo y ambos intercambiaron golpes a grandes velocidades, mientras Shin está peleando a la misma velocidad que Yukie que ella está teniendo algo de dificultad en esa pelea porque Shin el deva de Todou Gakuen pelea de forma majestuosa, no por nada es el primer heredero del clan Natsume.

-"Movmiento Kawakami: Golpe de sumo"- dijo la mujer lanzando su puño lleno de ki rojo mientras que Ageha lanzó el mismo puñetazo con otro nombre mientras Gokú…

-"Movimiento Kawakami: Super golpe de Sumo"- exclamó el azabache lanzando un potente puñetazo a las dos chicas que está igualando en fuerza dejando más en shock a Momoyo y su compañera Deva.

"Sabe los movimientos Kawakami, no me rendiré" pensó Momoyo liberando más su poder que Ageha aumentó su fuerza de chispas que el azabache…

-"Aumentado… dos veces"- exclamó Gokú lanzando a volar a las dos devas más fuerte casi quedando heridas, ambas apenas se pusieron de pie, pero Momoyo usó su as bajo la manga.

-"Movimiento Kawakami: recuperación instantánea"- dijo la herida mujer que volvió a la normalidad mientras Ageha está muy debilitada, ese hombre es re peligroso.

-"Vaya sabía que ibas a hacer eso"- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.

-"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó la mujer mencionada que el azabache se puso serio.

-"Lo sabrás cuando termine esta pelea"- y con estas palabras, Momoyo se lanzó a toda velocidad para golpear a Gokú bajo el estilo Kame senin que el azabache también lo hacía a gran velocidad, la emoción de Momoyo era tan grandes que recuerdos de la infancia con aquel niño que ama tanto y lo está esperando para que su amado vea lo fuerte que se ha vuelto, pero dejando eso de lado, la pelea seguía su curso mientras que Shin y Mitsuomi le ganaron muy fácil a esas dos devas y solo por una razón.

-"¿Cómo se hicieron tan fuertes?"- preguntó Yukie apenas poniéndose de pie al igual que Tsubame.

-"Fácil Mayuuzumi Yukie, yo fui entrenado en el arte marcial del clan Natsume y… bajo la Tutela del legendario Maestro Roshi, el kame senin"- dijo Shin con una sonrisa confiada dejando en shock a las dos devas incluido Ageha.

-"Yo también fui entrenado por el maestro Roshi y soy el heredero del clan Takayanagi"- dijo el otro peli plata que Ageha…

-"Entonces si ustedes fueron entrenados por el maestro Roshi, quiere decir que él es S…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque esa pose del azabache la conocía muy bien sabiendo que es la rama del difunto maestro de la montaña Paoz, porque derrotó a Momoyo de un simple golpe, un maldito golpe aunque, la nieta de Tenshin logró golpear al saiyajin pero nada de que no pueda dolerle.

-"Esta pelea terminó"- exclamó Tenshin que Gokú, Shin y Mitsuomi relajaron posturas y saludaron a sus oponentes diciendo que es una buena pelea, eso si, el equipo rojo ganó esta batalla.

-"Buena pelea Momo-chan, eres muy fuerte y me alegro que hayas progresado"- dijo el azabache extendiendo su mano dejando en shock a la nieta de Tenshin, porque una sola persona le decía por ese sufijo, ella se puso de pie, aceptando la mano de ese hombre para luego sacarle el paño rojo haciendo que ella ponga sus manos en la boca evitando gritar, sus lágrimas a punto de estallar para tocarle el rostro de un preocupado Gokú.

-"¿momo…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque la chica se abalanzó cayendo ambos al suelo que ella está encima de su amado guerrero, Miyako cayó de rodillas casi al bordes de las lágrimas porque es él, su amado ha regresado después de mucho tiempo.

Pero lo que Gokú no esperó es que su amiga por así decirlo, lo besó de una forma muy apasionada, Momoyo esperó todo este tiempo a hacer eso y ser la primera en besar a Gokú en este distrito y cuando el besó cesó, el azabache está perplejo mientras la mirada llena de amor de su amiga dijo.

-"Volviste, Gokú"- eran las palabras de ella mientras que Miyako se acercó también al grupo mientras ambos se ponían de pie.

-"Ey Miyako, ¿Cómo estás…"- y como dijo Shin…

-"Y otra vez lo mismo"- porque Miyako besó al saiyajin en los labios dejando en shock a sus amigas, pero Yamato es el más afectado, Gokú volvió, eso quiere decir que perdió toda posibilidad con Momoyo.

-"Así que el legendario Son Gokú, ya veo"- dijo Ageha interesada en conocer al salvador de este mundo, Mayuuzumi no lo podía creer, Son Gokú en persona, algo inesperado en ella.

-"Tsubame solo miró con una sonrisa al ver al guerrero legendario que derrotó al mismísimo Piccoro Daimaku y eso causó que más ganas de conocer a ese guerrero y quizás ser algo más que compañeros de entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

-"Así que está de vuelta mi futuro yerno, le enviaré una invitación a la academia Nagokuren"- dijo aquella directora con una sonrisa al ver la televisión la batalla en el distrito Kanagawa y hacer las cosas más interesante, porque Kyoka cambió y para bien, siendo una excelente experta en combate y una Deva muy fuerte como también una muy buena futura esposa para su yerno.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO…

4000 palabras no es malo para empezar con mi regreso, trataré de hacer el de Freezin e ikkitousen para seguir activo, mil disculpas por mi ausencia debido a la falta de tiempo y la verdad estaba en un tratamiento médico curando mi depresión, es costoso pero tenía que hacerlo. Pero bueno estoy de vuelta y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Dragon Ball alterno.

Pd: el bardo está por empezar y quizás haré un fics con la vuelta de Chisato.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: "Más competencia, la llegada a Nangokuren"

-"Oye quítate las manos encima de mi hombre"- exclamó una Momoyo con una vena en la sien por lo descarada que es Miyako que ésta solo se abrazaba de Gokú sacándole la lengua.

-"Jah… ni en tus sueños perra"- decía la peli morada dejando más y más perplejo al equipo o al grupo de Yamato mientras el princeso solo quedó entre perplejo y ya de camino a la resignación porque la verdad, ya quedó friendzoneado.

-"Eh… Miyako, te me estás pegando mucho"- eran las palabras de un incómodo Gokú, no le molestaba eso, pero no es de las personas que se le peguen mucho por así decirlo.

-"Pero… te extrañé mucho Gokú-kun"- decía con un puchero lindo al peli morada que sin más opción, se desapegó un poco del azabache.

-"Lo sé Miyako, Momoyo te volviste muy fuerte al igual que tú Miyako, te luciste"- decía Gokú dejando con una sonrisa muy amorosa de Momoyo, a decir verdad, Gokú será su alfa por lo que demostró contra Piccoro daimaku, pero a decir verdad, él la trata como tal, una peleadora y ni siquiera la subestima.

-"Gracias de verdad Gokú"- decía una Momoyo con una sonrisa, con Gokú de vuelta las cosas se pondrían muy divertidas.

-"A ver, a ver, ¿Qué pasó aquí?"- dijo un Kuki Hideo mirando la escena para continuar.

-"¿Qué hacen aquí los devas de Todou-Gakuen si esto es solo de la academia kawakami?"- el anciano solo se acercó al grupo para exclamar.

-"El evento se terminó siendo el ganador el equipo rojo por la intervención de Son Gokú y los devas de Todou-Gakuen"- esa revelación cayó en shock a todos los presentes, en especial a los peleadores y los estudiantes de la academia Kawakami.

-"Espera… ¿dijiste Gokú, el mocoso que derrotó al malvado Piccoro?"-preguntó Hideo Kuki que su hermana solo sonrió afirmando lo que dijo su hermano.

-"Así es hermano, el mismísimo Gokú en estos lados"- dijo la peli plata con una sonrisa "esto se pondrá interesante, me daré una vuelta por el dojo Kawakami" pensó la hermosa hermana mayor de Hideo que Tsubame "Gokú…" pensó la pelinegra queriendo acercarse al grupo en donde estaba Gokú interactuando con el grupo de Yamato y así lo hizo.

-"G… G… Gokú, u-uun gusto… me-me llamo Mayuuzume Yukie"- se presentó la hermosa pelinegra en señal de respeto hacia el salvador del mundo que éste solo se limitó a sonreir.

-"Un gusto Yukie, eres amiga de Momoyo, ¿no es así?"- preguntó el azabache a la pelinegra que ella solo asintió algo tímida porque sabe la reputación del azabache, nieto del legendario peleador de artes marciales y discípulos del Kame senin, discípulo del gran Mutaito, héroe para artistas marciales de este mundo.

-"Si… y vivo en la casa de Momoyo junto a Miyako-san"- decía de forma más tranquila Yukie.

-"Esperemos que seamos buenos amigos"- decía un feliz Gokú dando su sonrisa dejando sonrojada a la pobre tímida Yukie.

Nda: Si si, es cliché, pero hace tiempo que no menciono eso.

"Espero que no se enamore" pensaba Momoyo con los ojos entrecerrados al igual que Miyako dejando con una gota de sudor a los demás presentes.

-"Me presento Gokú-san, me llamo Christiane Friedrich"- se presentó la rubia de forma cortés que Gokú solo correspondió dicho saludo.

-"Gokú-nee san"- decía Kazuko abrazando a Gokú que éste solo correspondió porque sabe quién es ella.

-"Kazuko-chan, tanto tiempo, veo que entrenaste mucho con Momoyo"- decía el azabache que ella solo sonreía de lo más feliz.

-"Si, entreno todos los días para hacerme más fuerte, no como ese Yamato-san que es un debilucho"- decía de forma enojada cómica la peli roja oscura que Yamato.

-"Oye, eso ofende"- decía el princeso de forma molesta fingida pero no es para tanto, ¿verdad?.

-"Así que el legendario Son Gokú, un gusto mi nombre es Matsunaga Tsubame, deva de la prefectura Kangawa al igual que Momoyo-san"- decía la pelinegra que peleaba a puño limpio mientras que Ageha también se presentó.

-"Un gusto, Soy Ageha Kuki, También un deva de Kangawa, gracias por salvarnos de Piccoro"- decía la pelinegra que el saiyajin solo correspondió dicho gesto pero…

-"Gokú no vino solo de visita, también vino a notificar algo, ¿verdad?"- dijo el anciano Tenshin que el azabache, el mayor de la familia Takayanagi y el mayor de los Natsume se pusieron serio.

-"Así es, necesitamos la presencia de los devas en el doyo Kawakami"- dijo Shin seriamente que las devas de Kanagawa solo asintieron de forma seria para luego ir al dojo Kawakami.

-"Espero que no sea nada de malo"- decía Kazuko sintiendo un mal presentimiento después de esa reunión entre devas.

-"No lo sé, espero que no sea malo"- decía Miyako mirando el dojo en donde están reunidos los devas de Todou-Gakuen, Kanagawa, Tenshin y Son Gokú.

-"Nee-san"- decía un resignado Yamato con su grupo entraron a la casa para esperar con una cena al grupo en reunión.

Dentro del Dojo Kawakami.

-"Ahora que estamos reunidos, espero que sepan a qué venimos"- dijo de forma seria Shin que el azabache solo le dio el gesto al anciano para que él de la noticia.

-"Son Gokú me dijo algo de suma importancia, él fue a entrenar a la plataforma celeste bajo la tutela de Kami Sama"- se pausó un poco para dejar en shock a las devas menos a Momoyo porque ella sabía de mucho antes y por eso está emocionada para entrenar con su amado guerrero.

-"K-Kami-sama"- decía Yukie sin poder creer, pero viniendo de Gokú, las cosas imposibles no existen para él desde que derrotó al demonio Piccoro.

-"Después pregunten los detalles, Gokú se enteró por medio de Kami-sama que Piccoro Daimaku antes de morir, lanzó un huevo lejos de la ciudad del oeste dando a entender que su hijo sigue con vida y es más peligroso que su padre"- revela de forma seria Tenshin que él también está tenso.

-"E-entonces, lo de Gokú fue en vano"- dijo de forma shockeada pero a la vez aterrada de Tsubame que el saiyajin solo dijo.

-"Es por eso que entrené con Kami-sama, no sabía lo de Piccolo, pero él quiere darse a conocer en el próximo torneo de artes marciales para vengarse de la muerte de su padre y conquistar el mundo, eso me motivó a entrenar más duro y superar mis límites"- esa determinación hizo que las devas en vez de temer o aterrarse, estén con la misma motivación del azabache y eso le está gustando a tres de las devas porque la más fuerte está recontra enamorada del saiyajin.

-"¿Cuándo es el torneo?"- preguntó Ageha de forma seria y determianda.

-"En un año"- dijo de forma tranquila el azabache dejando con una mirada con más determinación en las devas.

-"Por eso Gokú estará aquí un tiempo entrenando, ¿las devas se suman?"- preguntó el anciano que las chicas solo asintieron.

-"Yo Kawakami Momoyo, acepto"- dijo la peli negra de ojos rojos "acepto entrenarte también en la cama" pensó de forma pervertida esa mujer de un cuerpo muy voluptuoso.

-"Ageha Kuki, acepto"-

-"Matsunaga Tsubame, acepto"-

-"Mayuuzumi Yukie, acepto"- terminó de decir la última deva que esta vez con más determinación.

-"Gokú, ¿te quedarás por un tiempo aquí?"- preguntó el anciano que éste lo pensó un poco, recordó que vive con una cierta chica peli castaña de ojos azules y ella se sentiría muy mal si se va del templo, están su hermana mayor y Hild-san, peor aun las hermanas Natsume que viven en ese distrito, no puede hacer mucho tampoco.

-"Bueno, a decir verdad le prometí a Bell-chan que no me iría de su casa y se sentiría muy mal"- dijo Gokú dejando en alerta a la chica enamorada de él.

-"¿Y quién es esa Tal Bell-chan Gokú-kun?"- preguntó con una sonrisa perturbadora la pelinegra llamada Momoyo Kawakami porque no sabia que estaba viviendo con otra chica que no sean la familia Natsume.

-"Bueno, Belldandy es una amiga que conocí en Nekomi, un templo, estaba muy herido del entrenamiento para el torneo que pasó, ella atendió mis heridas y me dio rica comida, le prometí que no me iría de nuevo de su hogar"- respondió el azabache de forma muy sincera dejando con una mirada de poker en las devas de Kanagawa, Mitsuomi y Shin solo encogieron los hombros porque el azabache atrae a mujeres digamos que, muy peligrosa eso sí, sin saber de la chica de Nangokuren, la timida y nerd del grupo, bueno pasó mucho tiempo sin saber de la chica amiga de Miyako aunque ella no ha sabido tampoco, ahora con lo del tema.

-"Te refieres a la jovencita que cuida el templo que está cerca de la academia Todou-Gakuen, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Tenshin Kawakami que el azabache asintió.

-"Ya veo, a ella le mandé una solicitud que cuide de mi templo que está al lado del Dojo, falta que responda, si ella acepta, problema resuelto"- dijo de forma tranquila el maestro del dojo Kawakami que el saiyajin solo sonrió por eso.

-"Entonces le diré a Bell-chan que venga conmigo"- dijo de forma feliz el azabache que su amiga no se va a sentir triste mientras que Momoyo solo pensó "espero que esa idiota no se enamore de él", sus celos se hicieron a flote porque nadie le va a quitar a su Goku, nadie, ni las Natsume ni esa tal Belldandy, ni Miyako. Nadie.

-"Entonces, el entrenamiento será mañana, porque se avecina un torneo muy duro"- dijo el maestro Tenshin que Gokú solo asintió, despidiéndose de sus amigos sin antes un besito algo apasionado de Momoyo y Miyako dejando con algo de celos en las Devas, no le gustan que esas estén muy acarameladas o sea, Gokú es un legendario peleador de artes marciales y debe ser tratado como tal.

-"Bueno, eh, nos vemos mañana"- dijo el azabache medio atontado para ir a la casa de Belldandy de convencerla para irse a Kanagawa.

Más tarde en la casa de los Natsume.

-"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"- exclamaron las hermanas Natsume con una vena en la sien por tal revelación de su hermano mayor Shin que éste solo tomó un té relajante de lo odiosa que son sus hermanas cuando se trata de Gokú.

-"Cálmense jovencitas"- dijo de forma seria Isao Natsume que su madre solo está sentada mirando atentamente a su marido por lo que va a decir después.

-"Pero padre, no quiero perder terreno con esas idio… Momoyo, Miyako o la misma Belldandy"- decía de forma molesta Maya que su hermana Aya asintió a las palabras de su hermana y rival en el amor del azabache.

-"Eso lo sé, pero tranquilas, ya las transferí a la academia kawakami, Tenshin está de acuerdo que vayan a entrenar con Gokú, porque la situación lo amerita, los devas de los otros distritos tomaron carta en el asunto del torneo de artes marciales y saben la noticia de Piccoro Jr, Ryoko Kagamin hizo lo mismo que en su escuela y cambia la malla curricular de su academia a partir del día de mañana, Kanto también van a hacer lo mismo"- dijo de forma seria Isao que sus hermanas quedaron con una sonrisa de lado a lado porque no perderán terreno por su amado, pero también se pusieron serias ya que como peleadoras deben ser de ayuda y no un estorbo para su amado azabache.

-"Entrenaremos duro, padre"- dijo de forma seria Aya que su hermano Shin y Maya asintieron.

-"Los Takayanagi también entrenarán con Gokú"- dijo de forma seria Shin que Isao dio con otra revelación.

-"Los llamados buscapleitos entrenaran bajo mi tutela"- dijo el patriarca Natsume que su madre solo sonrió.

-"Si, cariño, vio potencial en ese muchacho, pertenece a un clan de exorcista demoniaco muy importante, su madre me pidió que lo entrenara para liberar su potencial"- dijo de forma seria Isao que Shin solo dijo.

-"padre, ¿Por cuánto tiempo entrenará al par de problemáticos?"- preguntó de forma seria el mayor de los Natsume.

-"Tres meses y lo demás depende de él y su amigo"- responde Isao mientras tomaba un té verde y así se prepararon para el día siguiente.

Con Gokú…

-"Eso es lo que me dijo el maestro Tenshin, ¿irás conmigo a Kanagawa?"- preguntó el azabache que la hermosa diosa solo sacó una sonrisa muy cálida.

-"Ya tenia todo arreglado en este templo, la señora Higurashi ya tiene planeado de hacerse con este templo, mañana será la mudanza"- dijo de forma tranquila la hermosa Belldandy que su hermana solo sonrió y su madre también.

-"Entonces despidámonos de este templo con una celebración"- dijo de forma feliz y despreocupada Urd sacando unos sakes para beber mientras Belldandy da un buen banquete, bueno la cosa se puso atrevida por así decirlo porque cuando se emborrachó Urd y Hild querían hacerle el delicioso al azabache pero fue interrumpido por Bell-chan.

-"Pero que aguafiestas eres Bell… hic"- dijo de forma coqueta la borracha de Urd sacando su escote y poniendo sus encantos en el brazo derecho de Gokú al igual que su madre la alta Milf de Hild.

Nda: vean sus imágenes, eso.

-"Mi hija tiene razón, solo quiero divertirme con Gokú"- dijo de forma alegre y coqueta la mujer en cuestión.

-"Pueden divertirse sin hacerle eso a Gokú, solo es el delicioso, nada más"- dijo de forma firme la ex diosa que Gokú solo quedó algo confundido.

-"¿a que te refieres con hacerme el delicioso, Hild?"- preguntó de forma inocente el saiyajin que Belldandy solo negó con la cabeza por los dichos.

-"Lo sabrás cuando sea el momento"- dijo de forma seria Belldandy, a decir verdad, ella quiere tener hijos con Gokú cuando sea su esposa.

-"Ya veo"- dijo de forma resignada el azabache que madre e hija.

-"Bueno… entonces sigamos bebiendo"- decían ambas para seguir celebrando e intentando hacerle el delicioso al azabache pero no se pudo.

AL Día siguiente…

-"Bueno solo queda agradecerle a Higurashi-san por tener la oportunidad de estar en este templo"- dijo de forma sincera Belldandy ya con sus pertenencias listas para ir a la prefectura Kanagawa.

-"Si, pero no estarás triste, recuerda que te prometí nunca irme de tu lado"- dijo Gokú a su amiga que ella solo sonrió de forma amorosa, por algo se enamoró de ese ingenuo azabache, Urd y Hild solo sonrieron ante esa escenas aunque admiten que quieren estar en el lugar de Belldandy, pero ellas vinieron para quedarse y eso harán.

-"Entonces, nos vamos"- dijo el azabache que la ex diosa solo asintió con una sonrisa para irse de aquel lugar al templo del dojo Kawakami y se toparon con los Natsume y casi se arma un bardo de aquello con Bell, Hild, Urd contra Maya y Aya, pero no se llevó a mayores porque Gokú siempre era un pacifista en esas situaciones.

Ya llegando al dojo, las ex diosas se dirigieron al templo para saludar al líder del dojo.

-"Un gusto en conocerla, Belldandy-san"- dijo de forma cortés Tenshin que Momoyo miraba con rayos al trio de chicas que son muy hermosas, ella admite eso, bell, su hermana y Hild no la tomaron en cuenta porque saben muy bien a lo que vienen y no se iban a dejar intimidarse por una artistas marcial de alto calibre como Momoyo o las devas o las mismísima miyako.

-"El gusto es mío, Tenshin-san, gracias por tener el honor de cuidar su templo"- se presentó de forma cortés la ex diosa que también presentó a su hermana y la madre de su hermana, Hild.

-"Entonces Gokú, te están esperando para que entrenes"- dijo Tenshin que el azabache asintió y se fue al dojo a entrenar de acuerdo a lo que entrenó con Kami sama, no era de ser maestro pero haría el intento de hacer eso y entrenar él también, lo primero que hizo es que tanto las devas de Todou Gakuen como Mitsuomi, Shin, Takayanagi, Maya y Aya como las de Kanagawa que son Momoyo, Tsubame, Ageha y Mayuuzumi cargaran una piedra pesada y empezaran a correr como calentamiento, les enseñó su estilo de pelea como primer día, algo parecido como pasó en el templo celeste, terminaron cansado pero no se querían rendir porque el torneo es en 11 meses y deben entrenar duro y así pasó la semana de entrenamiento con harto bardo de por medio ya saben.

Han pasado una semana desde que Gokú está con los Kawakami…

-"Gokú está listo tu almuerzo"- dijo de forma feliz una Belldandy que Maya…

-"Lo preparamos con mucho amor"- dijo de forma irónica Maya por el bardo que se armó en la cocina.

-"Si con mucho esfuerzo lo preparamos"- dijo Aya haciendo sacar un tic nervioso a Belldandy.

-"Yo ayudé también"- dijo Miyako junto a Mayuuzumi que quiso ayudar.

-"Que bueno, de verdad gracias chicas, son muy buenas conmigo"- dijo con una sonrisa sincera el azabache que los demás también ingresaron al banquete.

-"Estos días han sido muy movido por así decirlo"- dijo Urd mientras está tomando su zumo de naranja que su madre solo asintió.

-"Si, entrenar aquí ha sido muy movido"- dijo Ageha Kuki sentada al lado de las ex deidades que Tsubame solo dijo.

-"Así es, las veces que rompieron el baño del dojo solo por querer bañarse con Gokú… eso es algo con no vi de Momoyo, Miyako ni de las hermanas Natsume"- admite que tanto ella como Ageha querían estar ahí para conocer más a Gokú pero deben controlarse e ir lento en él para tomar una decisión de estar con él.

-"Lo bueno es que Belldandy siempre tranquiliza la situación con Gokú, es un punto bueno"- dijo de forma sincera Christiane que Kazuko solo asintió.

-"Lo bueno es que Nee-san está muy feliz de tener a Gokú aquí y yo también lo estoy"-

-"Bueno a disfrutar de este banquete"- dijo Shin que su novia solo asintió porque vino con él para ver entrenarlo.

-"Mitsuomi, ¿Cuándo traerás a tu novia?"- preguntó su mejor amigo que éste solo se sonrojó un poco.

-"Bueno, solo estamos saliendo nada más, Kaku es algo fría pero aceptó tener una cita conmigo gracias a Toutaku que me ayudó en eso"- dijo el peli plata de los Takayanagi, bueno en Kanto es amigo de Toutaku y le hizo la movida para que saliera con la deva de Rakuyou y así pasó la agradable cena.

Al rato….

-"Al parecer te gusta el atardecer, ¿eh?"-dijo una Momoyo que se sentó al lado de su amado guerrero.

-"Así es, me alegro haberte conocido"- dijo el saiyajin sin dejar de mirar el atardecer.

-"Si… yo también me siento feliz que hayas llegado a mi vida"- dijo de forma sincera la nieta de Tenshin Kawakami y así quedaron viendo el atardecer.

Con Tenshin….

-"Así que quieres que Gokú de la noticia a tu hija, ¿Qué planeas hacer, Directora Ryoko Kagamiin?"- preguntó el anciano rector de la academia Kawakami es el abuelo de Momoyo.

-"Lo sabes muy bien, mi hija y las demás devas de la academia Nangokuren merecen ver al legendario Son Gokú"- dijo de forma seria Ryoko "en especial mi hija" pensó la bella mujer.

-"Ya veo, las quieres motivar, bueno no puedo argumentar nada ante esa lógica"- dijo de forma tranquila el maestro del dojo Kawakami.

-"¿Entonces cuando quieres que vaya él?"- preguntó el anciano maestro que Ryoko Kagamiin solo responde.

-"Mañana que es día libre para Gokú, ¿no es cierto?"- dijo de forma tranquila la mujer porque ese día es el día más tenso que tendrá Nangokuren ya que dos dragonas van a pelear y una de ella es su hija que se volvió una hábil peleadora ocultando su lado más " amorosa" y eso lo hizo con un solo hombre.

-"Entonces así será"- terminó de decir el anciano cortando comunicación vía tele trabajo y todo gracia a la tecnología de la corporación Capsula cuya dueña es la mejor amiga de Gokú, Bulma Brief.

Al día siguiente…

-"Así que por este día libre debo ir a Nangokuren, ¿cierto Tenshin-san?"- dijo de forma perpleja el saiyajin que el maestro solo asintió.

-"Así es"- responde el abuelo de Momoyo.

-"Pero, ¿por qué yo solo?"- preguntó otra vez perplejo el azabache cosa que las waifus presentes querían saber por qué él y no acompañado.

-"Ryoko quiere conocerte para motivar a todos ahí para prepararse para el torneo"- responde con mucha tranquilidad el anciano maestro, lo dijo esto para evitar más bardo de lo que hay ahora.

-"Ya veo, entonces tendré que ir, chicas las veré después de la cena"- dijo el azabache despidiéndose de las chicas que ellas están molestas muy molestas, imagínate, no fueron con Gokú a Nangokuren porque saben que reside otra rival y por lo que se dijo es más peligrosa que antes, ya no es la nerd del grupo.

AL rato, ya Gokú llegando a Nangokuren…

-"Así que este es la academia Nangokuren, es muy grande"- dijo de forma sorprendida el azabache viendo aquel edificio que tanto quedó anodado que no se percató que venía un chico pelinegro que se topó con el azabache que…

-"Hey disculpe, no lo vi"- dijo Gokú al ver al chico que este…

-"¿eres estudiante de esta academia?"- preguntó ese chico que Gokú solo negó con la cabeza.

-"No… vengo de pasada"- dijo el azabache que éste…

-"Ya veo, mi nombre es Rintaro Tachibana"- se presentó el chico al saiyajin, Rintaro es un adolescente delgado de estatura media, sin embargo, con una muculatura devido al intenso entrenamiento físico que su padre a construido como un artista marcial experto desde que era un niño. Tiene el pelo negro corto puntiagudo, y ojos azul grisáceo. Debido a su mayoría de ser visto en la escuela Rintaro rara vez se ve sin su uniforme, teniendo la apariencia de una chaqueta roja con forros negros que se usan despues de una camisa blanca de manga larga. Como parte del uniforme que también lleva una corbata de color negro con dos líneas amarillas, una cinta amarilla, en el su pantalón negro y zapatos negros.

-"Un gusto Rintaro, me llamo Son Gokú pero dime Gokú"- se presentó el discípulo de Kami sama a Rintaro.

-"Un gusto… espera, ¿Qué…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque el azabache entró a la academia.

-"No lo puedo creer, acabo de conocer al legendario Son Gokú, el hombre que derrotó a Piccolo Daimakú"- dijo sin creérsela Rintaro, primer dia en Nangokuren y ya conoció al legendario nieto de Son Gohan.

-"¿Qué pasó rintaro?"- dijo el gordo de su amigo con gafas que éste solo responde.

-"Gokú está en Nangokuren"- dijo de forma en shock y no poder creérsela.

-"Nah… mientes"- dijo el rubio de amigo que tiene.

-"Si, entró a la academia"- dijo Rintaro apuntando al azabache que los dos pervertidos amigos que tiene quedaron en shock porque sabían quien era él, el mocoso que derrotó a Piccoro daimakú.

Ya dentro de la academia, el azabache en el patio principal un grupo de dos compuestas por chicas que iban a pelear, las demás ni se percataron que hay un cierto azabache, pero había una que lideraba en cada grupo.

-"¿A cuantas alumnas crees que has lastimado?"- pregunta una seria chica una atractiva joven de mediana estatura, con el pelo largo pelirojo que ella ata en una coleta desordenada que se extiende más allá de su cintura, y hace juego con sus ojos rojizos. Sus pechos también son bastante grandes. Ella lleva una camisa blanca sin manga que se divide en dos extremos en la cintura, que luego se extienden a los lados de sus piernas. Ella también lleva una corbata roja con dos líneas amarillas alrededor de su cuello, una falda corta roja con dos líneas amarillas, medias rojas, zapatos negros, puños rojos y negros en las muñecas y tobillos y guantes sin dedos también de color negro y rojo. Ella además, también se destaca por llevar una chaqueta roja con borde negro, cuyo nombre responde por Ayane.

-"No importa cuan fuerte sea mi enemigo, si hay estudiantes siendo lastimados, lucharé para protegerlos"- dijo de forma determinante la pelirroja poniendo sus guantes de pelea para ponerse en pose de batalla.

-"Lucharé sin remordimiento"- terminó de decir la pelirroja haciendo reír un poco a su oponente que tiene una mirada salvaje.

-"heh, no me hagas reir"- dijo su oponente de forma arrogante, ella es una joven alta voluptuosa con pechos grandes, cabello largo de color azul oscuro que se extiende hasta la cintura, y los ojos de color amarillo dorado con pupilas entrecerradas. En línea con su físico maduro, se viste muy provocativamente, lleva un botón de su camisa blanca abierta que está atado debajo de sus pechos, dejando al descubierto la totalidad de su generoso escote, así como su abdomen. Ella también lleva una falda muy corta azul con dos líneas amarillas en la parte inferior, junto con una chaqueta azul que sigue atada alrededor de su cintura, y un collar alrededor del muslo de su pierna derecha. Lleva tacones altos negros con correas, que no parecen afectar a la forma en que camina o su velocidad y ni siquiera cuando ella está luchando. También lleva una tanga como ropa interior, lleva una gran cantidad de joyas y cosméticos, tales como; aretes, uñas largas pintadas, anillo en el ombligo, un collar con un colgante, pulseras y una pinza de pelo exótico, esa chica se le conoce como Kyoka Kagamiin.

-"Esa es la ley, que los más fuertes mandan a los débiles"-dijo de forma salvaje la chica peli azul oscuro para continuar.

-"Es un hecho que los débiles mueren"- terminó de decir con una sonrisa salvaje que Ayane no dudó en atacar a su rival haciendo choques de sus puños.

-"Así que la peli azul se ve muy fuerte, pero me recuerda a alguien"- dijo el azabache pensando pero no recuerda a quien.

Ayane le dio una patada voladora en Kyoka que ésta solo lo esquiva sin romper a sudar pero la pelirroja se dio vuelta para darle una patada en el rostró que la peli azul oscuro lo cubrió como si nada y con una sonrisa salvaje para luego ambas intercambiar golpes y patadas para luego chocar sus golpes y separarse.

Kyoka solo sonreía mientras que Ayane solo está respirando agitadamente porque sabe que no le ha acertado ningún golpe.

-"Vaya esa chica solo usó su mano izquierda, la pelirroja no es rival para ella"- dijo el azabache mirando seriamente porque esa pelea ya está siendo abusiva por parte de la peli azul.

-"Dame todo lo que tengas, soy el tipo de persona que no puede hacer calor con los débiles"- dijo de forma salvaje Kyoka que la pelirroja va a hacer su mejor ataque.

-"Sensenryuu-jin"- exclamó la chica para dar una vuelta de forma rápida y dar su mejor patada en su rival solo exclamó…

-"Gousai-Reppai"- exclamó Kyoka que le dio una andanadas de golpes rápido que Ayane lo recibió de llenó y salió disparada hacia un edificio de la escuela dejando un gran cráter quedando herida y su ropa rasgada, su equipo la iba a ayudar pero fueron intervenidas por el equipo de Kyoka.

-"Heh, ¿eso fue todo?, aun tengo hambre como el infierno"- dijo de forma salvaje Kyoka acercándose a una herida Ayane que ella apenas pudo ponerse de pie y vio que la chica le iba a dar el golpe de gracia…

-"Ya es suficiente"- y con esas palabras Gokú desapareció y apareció en medio de Kyoka y Ayane deteniendo el golpe de la peli azul con sus manos como si nada.

-"¿Heh?, pero ¿Cómo?"- dijo una sorprendida Kyoka como Ayane que no esperaba volver a encontrarse con aquel hombre.

-"¿tu eres?"- dijo la pelirroja sin poder creérsela.

-"Así eso, esta pelea ya terminó no debes pasarte"- dijo el azabache mirando a la peli azul que ella está algo enojada y fue el motivo de no reconocer a la primera que es Gokú.

-"No eres nadie a decirme esto"- exclamó la chica para atacar a Gokú que éste solo esquivaba los golpes de aquella chica, sabe que ella no es rival para él, ni siquiera para un calentamiento o quizás sí y cuando Gokú interceptó aquel golpe, iba a decir algo pero.

-"Detente Kyoka, él es Son Gokú, el niño que derrotó a Piccoro daimaku"- exclamó Ayane que, tanto el azabache y la peli azul se detuvieron.

-"Espera, ¿tú eres?"- preguntó Gokú sorprendido al ver a su amiga de gafas de esta forma, la reconoció una vez que Ayane dijo su nombre.

-"Gokú-kun, ¿eres tú?"- dijo de forma suave Kyoka que Gokú reconoció esa voz.

-"Kyoka, tanto tiempo sin vernos"- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa sincera que la chica hizo algo que la academia quedó en silencio y en shock al igual que las chicas de su grupo.

-"Gokúuuuuuu"- exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos Kyoka abalanzándose en posición de koala a su amado guerrero besándolo en el acto de forma apasionada, llegó, su amado está de vuelta dejando más en shock a Ayane, la temible Kyoka besando al salvador de este mundo, el legendario Son Gokú.

-"Haz vuelto"- dijo la peli azul una vez que dejó de besar a Gokú que éste está algo embobado.

-"Maldito afortunado"- dijo el gordo amigo de Rintaro que el otro quedó también celoso que ese hombre ya se besó con la hermosa Kyoka Kagamiin.

-"Si… volví"- dijo el azabache que la peli azul tomó de la mano a su amado para ir a su sala para hablar de todo lo que pasó en este tiempo y la forma en que ella se volvió fuerte.

Fin del capitulo…

Nda: Disfruten el cap.. por favor… eso… y pasen la cuarentena en casa eso si.


End file.
